Untouched Feelings
by Jaciie
Summary: Sasuke's gang always got their way and beats up anyone who gets in their way, that was until a young girl stood up to the mighty Uchiha. It started as a rivalry and a game, but will it turn into something more? Sa&Sa Na&Hi Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Okay, well this is my first Naruto Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it, please read and review! :)**

**Summary: Sasuke is the school heartthrob and beats people up when they get in his way along with his group, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. That is until Sakura comes along. When Sasuke meets Sakura things happen and change. Sakura hates him, which is a first for the Uchiha, and he feels intrigued by this girl.**

**All of them are juniors, Hinata is new and Sakura has been going to the school for two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto and etc.**

**Prologue**

"_Were you at the party on Friday night last week? Anyone who was anybody was there. It was awesome!"_

"_Sasuke had a party at his mansion the other night, it rocked, the lights and the Jacuzzi were awesome. And the DJ wasn't only hott, he played all the coolest songs ever!"_

"_It was like homecoming except way better!"_

"_I don't know anyone in this school who didn't go,"_

"_Sasuke was hott that night! Of course he's hott every moment in life!"_

"_I was able to wear my Gucci bag and Dior wristwatch that night!"_

"_Do you like these pants I got at Bebe?"_

"_Not as good as my Louis Vuitton bag."_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the girls as they walked past her. The only thing she kept hearing was Sasuke's party and expensive brand stores, all which were very boring in Sakura's eyes.

She was basically the only one in the whole school who didn't attend his party. I mean, honestly, she didn't want to spend that Friday night doing nothing but sitting around and watching people dance and make out with no one to talk with.

Ever since she started going to Konoha high school things had been different for her. She was just a mere commoner in a place where only the rich went. It was difficult for her to go from a normal public school to a wealthy private school.

'_What's up with these people? All they think about is themselves and they always carry Chanel or Louis Vuitton with them. Having a limo to arrive at school, and having the latest fashions,'_ thought Sakura as she reached her locker. She twirled her lock and put in her combination.

'_Click!'_

The lock came undone and Sakura yanked open her locker. Inside were her things, all organized neatly. She gave a sigh and took out her notebook from the top shelf of the locker.

As she turned she saw two girls pass her, giggling about their limited edition watches. Sakura gave a groan.

'_Just wait one more year; you'll be out soon, your still in the middle of your junior year. Being a senior isn't far away.'_ Thought Sakura as she leaned her back against her locker and closed her eyes. _'Yeah, you're doing this for a good education,'_

"Oh my gosh! He has a green tag!" shouted a girl out of nowhere. Sakura's eyes snapped open.

'_Great, another one,'_ she thought as she looked for the person who held the green tag.

There he was, the boy looked terrified, probably only a freshman, his eyes were bulging and he looked scared out of his senses. The people around him grabbed him by the arms and dragged him outside to the front of the school. That was where Sasuke stood, tall and calm, his eyes emotionless as the kids brought the boy to Sasuke.

The two who were dragging him threw him to the ground in front of Sasuke. The boy looked up and watched as Sasuke just stood, hands in his pockets, and watched the boy.

There was a dead silence throughout the students as no one dared make a sound and annoy the Uchiha. Sakura glared at him, it was because of him that life was hard for all these innocent people. Then Sasuke stepped forward so that he came closer to the freshman and sneered.

With a swift movement of his arm his fist came in contact with the boys face making him fall to the ground. Sasuke then walked over to where the boy lay and kicked him in the stomach. Clapping and shouting were being heard now that was all on Sasuke's side. Sakura shook her head.

'_How could they do that to an innocent first year? It's so unfair! And how can those people cheer Sasuke on? I hate people like that! I hate him!'_ Sakura groaned. She wished she could just knock some sense into the group of five and the whole school even and make them stop beating innocent ones up.

Sasuke picked the boy up by his collar and pushed him against a tree, and then he gave him a punch right across his face, that would definitely leave a mark. He threw the boy on the ground and kicked him in the side making the boy yelp in pain. Sasuke stepped over him to get back to the group of boys that were standing and watching.

The boy was curled up lying on the ground not moving due to the amount of pain that was coursing through his body just about then.

"It's getting boring," said Sasuke as he reached his friends, "just leave him for everyone else to get."

With that the four men just nodded in response and followed as Sasuke lead the way. The boy was still cowering on the floor and everybody shot glares at him. Sakura was curious what he did to make the five boys mad.

She glared at Sasuke Uchiha as he passed her. No one deserved to be treated like that! Sasuke looked in her direction and caught her death glare. His eyebrows raised then he grinned and walked right past her without a word.

For some weird reason, Sakura's heart skipped a beat when the Uchiha looked at her. Sakura shook her head and grimaced. What was wrong with her? There was no way she would actually like the school heartthrob and become one of his mindless annoying fan girls.

A hand touched Sakura's shoulder making her jump. She spun around to face who it was that was trying to get her attention.

"Umm, w-would you m-mind telling me w-w-what just happened here?" came a small voice from a girl. Sakura cocked her head to the side then smiled at the shy girl.

She had shoulder length purple hair and unusual white eyes. Kind of like the eyes of Neji, were they related or something?

"You must be new, aren't you?" asked Sakura in a polite voice. Anyone who didn't know what was happening was obviously a newcomer. The girl nodded her head silently and looked at her feet.

"I-I'm living with m-my co-cousin since my pa-parents d-d-died." Replied the girl as she suddenly found her hands interesting. Tears threatened to fall but she kept them from falling and swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

"Oh! I'm sorry, yeah, I know what it's like, my parents died too." Said Sakura in a sad tone. Tears stung her eyes but Sakura shook her head and gave a small smile. "Tough isn't it." The girl just nodded her head.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I just came here from a public school a couple weeks ago." Sakura stuck out her hand for the girl to take. She looked at the hand hesitantly then reached for it.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga." Replied the girl timidly. Sakura gave her a small smile then let go of her hand.

'_So she is related to Neji,'_ thought Sakura. She tucked her bubble gum pink hair behind her ear and grinned.

"Well, the five you saw just now, they don't really have a name. People just call the group of five or something like that. It consists of five of the wealthiest people here. Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke.

"If you get in their way, they give you something called a green tag, then everyone hates you just because you got one. And on top of that you get a beating from the group, or if you're lucky, just Uchiha or Neji. It's the dumbest thing ever! Though I'm probably the only one in this whole school who thinks that." Said Sakura. She looked at the girl with shoulder length purple hair and white eyes.

Hinata looked at the floor, "H-Hyuuga N-Neji?" she asked in a quiet voice. Sakura nodded her head.

"Are you his sister or something? Because you both have the same eyes," said Sakura cocking her head.

"N-No, h-he is my co-co-cousin." Said Hinata, "H-He never d-did seem like the k-k-kind of p-person who would do s-something l-like that." Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" asked Sakura. Hinata just nodded her head then gasped in horror.

"W-What are they d-doing to that b-boy?" asked Hinata. Sakura turned just in time to see a man punch the boy from earlier across the face, and to see people throwing garbage at the boy. Girls were giggling at the site and just watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Oh, Hinata. When you get a green tag, the whole school hates you and starts to try and hurt you. They team up against you and make high school a living hell." Said Sakura with a worried glance toward the poor freshman. "Everyone who has received a green tag has always dropped out. It's sad really."

Hinata looked shocked. Her cousin does that? She couldn't believe it. "W-What about the t-teachers? D-Don't they d-do anything about t-this?"

Sakura solemnly shook her head. "Each of their families is so rich they practically run the school. Teachers don't do anything because Kiba's family actually owns the school and he could have all the teachers fired in an instant."

Hinata looked thoughtful, she was contemplating everything she had just heard from Sakura and was frowning. She didn't like that Neji was doing this without the knowledge of anyone back at the house.

People continued to jeer the boy until the bell rang for first period and everyone headed their own way.

"What's your first class?" asked Sakura. Hinata took out a sheet of paper from her backpack and looked at it.

"W-Well, homeroom in r-room 607 w-with Hatake K-Ka-Kakashi. Then Unified A-Arts in 411." Replied Hinata quietly. (Room numbers go by floors like on the first floor all the room numbers are 101-120 and then on the second floor it's 201-220, and on the third floor it 301-320 and so on and so forth)

"Great! You have English with me Hinata!" exclaimed Sakura, grinning madly. Hinata brightened up. At least she would know someone on her first day instead of not having anyone to talk to. She was glad she met Sakura; she seemed like a nice girl.

"You want to eat lunch with me today? I'll introduce you to my other friends I just met a couple weeks ago." Said Sakura hopeful. Hinata smiled.

"T-That sounds g-great S-Sakura-Chan!" said Hinata brightly. Sakura grinned then walked to homeroom with Hinata.

**XxX**

The boy with black spiky hair leaned against the wall with eyes closed.

The one with brown hair just groaned and patted his dog on the head.

The blonde one was sitting on the floor smirking at an emotionless boy leaning on the wall across from him.

"Remember Friday? I didn't see you Neji, where were you during Sasuke's party?" asked Kiba just to talk about something.

"Huh? Oh, right. Um, I was, uh, in the, um-" Neji got cut off by Naruto.

"We know you were in the extra bedroom, no need to say more." Stated Naruto. Neji glared at Naruto.

"What about you Uchiha? I didn't see you around." Shot Neji. Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked.

"Hn. That's none of your business." He said.

"You didn't see him because you were busy in the extra room." Said Naruto. Neji gave Naruto a death glare then Shikamaru spoke up.

"If you saw him, Sasuke was on the couch making out with at least twenty different girls." He stated calmly.

"How many _did_ you kiss Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know, I lost count after eighteen." He stated closing his eyes again.

"Gee, and I thought you were emotionless and didn't open up to anyone." Said Naruto.

"I never talked to them," said Sasuke folding his arms. Neji just raised his eyebrows.

"So you kiss them and just leave?" asked Neji. Sasuke just shrugged and closed his eyes.

"One day if you do that to a girl you're in for it." said Neji. Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"All girls love me, none of the girls have ever defied me before." said Sasuke grinning.

"Better watch out Sasuke. One day you'll meet a girl that defies you. Better watch out for karma too." Sasuke snorted.

"I don't believe in karma." Sasuke responded, "By the way, I gave another guy a green tag."

"Really who?" asked Naruto grinning.

"Some Lee guy. You know, the big eyebrows and funny haircut guy?" said Sasuke putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" asked Shikamaru.

"Because he was insulting me and being very obnoxious," said Sasuke with a scowl.

Kiba's dog barked and wagged his tail. "Akamaru thinks someone is coming." Said Kiba.

"Probably just the school janitor." Said Naruto. Boy was he wrong.

"What do you boys think you are doing? I thought I would find you here!" exclaimed the blonde woman in the doorway to the roof.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Uh, Tsunade-sensei! What's wrong with hanging out up here? I don't remember any rules." Said Kiba grinning.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, other then the fact that school started eight minutes ago!" said Tsunade, glaring at the boy and his dog, "Honestly, I don't care if you own this school Kiba, there are still rules here you must follow!"

Kiba shrugged and Naruto groaned.

"Sorry, we didn't know the bell rang." Said Neji slowly heading in the direction of the door to inside the building. Tsunade doubted that though since it had been a long time since the first bell rang.

"I'll let you off this time, but next time you might not be so lucky." Said Tsunade letting each boy pass through the door before going through herself.

"I swear Tsunade and Kakashi are the only ones who don't care that I own the school." Said Kiba once Tsunade was out of earshot.

"Hn."

"Who cares anyways? It's not like they ever even do anything except give us warnings." Said Naruto. He was pulling on the blue tie that was a little too tight for his liking.

"Naruto's right." Said Neji looking at the ceiling.

"Hn, I'm going to give Lee the green tag during lunch." Said Sasuke suddenly.

"What kinds of things did he specifically do?" asked Kiba with raised eyebrows.

"He said that we were all stuck up bastards yesterday and he almost ran into my brand new car this morning." Said Sasuke with a frown.

"How do you know it was the same guy?" asked Neji.

"He honked at me after he almost hit me then stuck his head out the window shouting names and grinning." Said Sasuke.

"Man, we should have done him this morning instead of that freshman." Said Naruto. Sasuke just looked straight ahead not blinking.

"I saw him at his locker after we beat up that freshman, so I know where his locker is." Said Sasuke as he reached Kakashi's English class.

"See ya Kiba, Shikamaru." Said Neji. Naruto just waved. Sasuke didn't do anything, just waited for Naruto to open the door.

"Boys, you're late… again." That was the first thing that came out of Hatake Kakashi's mouth when they stepped in.

"Gomen Sensei!" exclaimed Naruto rushing to his seat.

"We took the long way." Said Neji as he walked past the teacher.

"Again?" said Kakashi, he shook his head and looked at the Uchiha. Sasuke just walked past without a word and silently took a seat next to Naruto. Kakashi sighed and looked at the boys.

"We're doing a worksheet." Stated Kakashi as he stood up and gave each boy a worksheet.

**XxX**

"Sasuke, could you bring this down to room 110?" asked Kakashi pulling out the movie everyone watched the past Friday.

"Hn."

"Great!" said Kakashi, Sasuke groaned then stood up and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Haruno!" exclaimed the teacher.

"Yes sensei?" came a quiet voice from the back.

"Go with him. I don't want him wandering off… again." Said Kakashi. Sakura was shocked for a second then shook her head.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because, you and Sasuke are the only ones who already finished the worksheet. I'm giving you two something to do instead of sit around and watch others work." Said Kakashi.

It was true. Sasuke was amazingly fast and finished his worksheet in no more then five minutes. It was just a coincidence that Sakura happened to finish her worksheet right after he finished his.

"B-But-"

"No buts, just go Haruno, it should only take you at least twenty minutes since the elevators not working."

"Uh, so we have to use the stairs all the way to the bottom floor?" asked Sakura. Kakashi nodded and smirked, "But we're on the sixth floor!"

"Oh come on. You do this every day. Walking from class to class." Said Kakashi. Sakura groaned and glared at the teacher who pulled out a book and started to read.

'_Ugh, I'm stuck with the quiet Uchiha until we get back to class! This is torture. Okay, it's only a small amount of time compared to your whole life, deal.'_ Thought Sakura sighing. Sakura looked at the teacher and noticed he was reading Icha Icha Paradise. She shuddered then looked at the Uchiha who was as emotionless as ever.

'_So, it's the girl that was sending me death glares earlier. I wonder why I haven't noticed her before. Especially with that pink hair.'_ Thought Sasuke.

Kakashi looked up from his book only to see that the two were still standing there unmoving. He raised his eyebrows the let out an exasperated sigh.

"What are you waiting for? You're losing precious walking time," said Kakashi looking at his watch. Sasuke grabbed the video and headed out with a hesitant Sakura behind him.

She could feel all the glares she was earning as she went outside. All from Sasuke's fan girls. She sighed in relief when she closed the door and followed Sasuke to the end of the hallway where the stairs were.

It was quiet the whole time as they walked. Sakura behind Sasuke, she felt like she was his follower or something.

"You're different." Said Sasuke suddenly as they got down to the fourth floor.

"Huh?" asked Sakura cocking her head.

"Usually a girl would be clinging to my arm and hugging me if she got to do something like this with me." Stated Sasuke not looking back.

"I see." Said Sakura, "You must love the attention," muttered Sakura glaring at his back.

"Actually, I don't. Their annoying." Said Sasuke shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry, can't help you." Said Sakura feeling no remorse toward him whatsoever. This time Sasuke stopped and waited for Sakura to catch up with him. He looked at her when she was next to him and smirked.

"Why are you not like the others?" asked Sasuke.

"Because, you always seem like you act like you're better then everyone else since your richer. You have everything and yet it seems like you only think of yourself and your friends. You beat people up and it's not cool, in fact, I think it's totally wrong.

"You're too cold hearted and you show no emotion whatsoever. I don't know why fan girls like you, just because of your looks? Is that it? Because it seems like that's all you've got. You have no heart and you seem so uncaring." Said Sakura not looking at the Uchiha's reaction.

Sasuke just smirked. No one except his guy friends had ever told him that. This girl would be the first girl who ever thought so low of him.

"Hn. Well, you think very highly of me." Stated Sasuke sarcastically but still with a serious face. He looked straight ahead not even looking at Sakura anymore.

"People don't deserve to be beaten and hurt so far that they drop out. No matter what they do! You know you could ruin the rest of their lives. Being a drop out means no college, no good job. Nothing!" said Sakura glaring at the Uchiha.

"Not my problem." He stated. Sakura was fuming at him. How could he be so uncaring?

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke finally looking at her.

"Haruno Sakura." She stated.

"Sakura." He muttered to himself then said more loudly, "How come I haven't noticed you before?" This girl was different then any girl he had seen before.

"I just moved here a couple of weeks ago." Sakura said with a side-glance at the Uchiha.

"Aa."

They were coming to the last set of stairs and they would be on the first floor. Sakura sighed. _'Halfway done, just need to get back up and forget about this whole thing.' _She thought looking at the ceiling.

"Whoa!" cried Sakura suddenly losing her balance. She tripped on the staircase and started to fall when a pair of strong arms caught her before she could roll down the rest of the stairs.

Her head resting against someone's chest and her arms were wrapped around the person's waist. She slowly looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at her; his arms were wrapped protectively around her so that she wouldn't fall.

If someone saw them now they would think the two were hugging. Sakura looked away to hide her blush and stood up straight again, letting go of him.

"Uh, Thank you." She said suddenly finding the floor interesting. Sasuke just nodded and turned his back on her. She sighed and continued walking. Wait, what was she so nervous for? It's not like she likes him, in fact, the complete opposite! So what was wrong?

As they returned the video and headed back in the hallway she was contemplating this in her head.

Neither of them said a word to each other, even when they got back got the classroom. Apparently by the time they got back class only had three minutes left and everyone was packing up.

Sakura grabbed her backpack and headed out the door with Hinata by her side.

"D-Did something ha-happen? You're pr-pretty q-quiet." Said Hinata softly. Sakura turned her head to face Hinata and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm fine Hinata. Sorry, I'm just in deep thought right now." Said Sakura. She turned her head and kept walking.

Hinata and Sakura parted when they reached the fourth floor. Hinata was going to Art Class while Sakura was heading to Sports Med. It would be a long day.

**XxX**

**Prologue is complete! I hope you like the beginning of my story; Next chapter should be coming soon! Please review. This is my fist Naruto fanfic and I just want to know how well I'm doing so far. :) Next Chapter more characters is introduced and Sasuke Sakura stuff happens. Anyways Remember to Review!**

**By the way I'll show you Sakura's schedule, ya know, if you want to look at it. If you want me to show anyone else's schedule just tell me if you review. :)**

**Haruno, Sakura **

**Konoha High Private School**

**Grade: 11 Gender: F**

**1) Homeroom, World Literature **

**2) Sports Medicine**

**3) World History **

**Lunch**

**4) Geometry**

**5) Chemistry**

**6) Physical Ed (PE) **

**There are only two lunches through the whole day. Freshman and Sophomores have the first lunch and then Juniors and Seniors get the second lunch. By the way, I don't get the whole suffix after the name thing, could someone explain it to me? I'm totally lost. Lol.**


	2. A Cherry Blossom That Stands Out

**Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe I got fifteen on the first chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Thank you: SanctuaryOfLies, kaine443, animegirl303, mfpeach, punk-neko-gurl, Kairi Aerith, MistressBlossom, cantouchthis17, kunoichiblossom16, sailor alpha, kawaii chibi Sasuke luver, tiffanylicis, Envy Me 5-6-7-3, child of a fallen angel, Love Bubblz, KoreanGirL247,**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Ch. 1: A Cherry Blossom that Stands Out**

World history went rather well for Sakura, other then the fact that she couldn't stop taking a quick glance at the Uchiha a couple seats over. She had no feeling toward him so she really didn't understand what was happening. She sighed and ran a hand through her soft pink hair making it all messy.

Lunch was next thank goodness, and she was starving. The bell rang and everyone ran for the door. Of course Sakura was last, she always was last to leave. Today she was with Hinata though. They walked in silence through the crowded halls of freshman and sophomores going to class and juniors and seniors going to lunch.

"Hinata, I can't wait for you to meet the others." Exclaimed Sakura grinning. Hinata just nodded her head and looked at the floor, "Their really nice and fun to hang out with."

"W-Well Sakura-Chan, I-I don't know if they w-will like me." Said Hinata quietly. Her stuttering had subdued since that morning.

"Nonsense Hinata! They'll love you!" said Sakura grinning. Hinata just nodded her head slowly in response. The two entered the commons that was already packed with people. The line had started for people to grab a lunch already.

There were different tables for different people. There was popular, untouchable, rich sort of people, geeky nerds, with no social status whatsoever people, and then some people in between. Sakura was in between the two, along with her friends. Sasuke was the popular rich untouchable kind of person who got the best seats in the commons.

"Come on, I sit over here." Exclaimed Sakura grinning and heading over to where she sat for lunch, dragging along a shy girl behind her.

"Forehead-girl! There you are! What took you so long?" asked a girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Shut up Ino-pig! I was showing my new friend around." Said Sakura glaring at Ino for calling her forehead-girl again.

"Tenten, Ino, this is Hinata," said Sakura putting an arm around Hinata's shoulder, "Hinata, this is Tenten, a senior, and Ino-pig!"

"The names Ino Yamanaka forehead." Said Ino flicking Sakura's forehead.

"Don't touch me!" snapped Sakura pushing Ino's hand away. Ino just shrugged and giggled. Sakura smiled as well.

"Well Hinata, why did you move here?" asked Tenten curiously.

"Um, well, m-my pa-parents d-d-died an-and now I'm l-living w-with my co-cousin, Neji." Stuttered Hinata. Tenten blushed a bit and looked at the floor.

"Oh! That's why your eyes are like his!" said Ino, "I'm sorry, ya know, about your parents." Hinata just nodded.

"She's shy," stated Sakura smiling, "Hinata, why don't you sit across from me and next to Tenten." Hinata nodded again and took a seat.

Everyone grabbed a lunch once the line went down and took a seat again. Ino grinned while Tenten sighed.

"I'm so tired, I stayed up all night trying to finish this 120 vocabulary word essay." Groaned Tenten resting her head in her hand while eating with the other.

"Wow, yeah, the only thing I'm looking forward to for being a senior is prom." Said Ino grinning and taking a bite of her food. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"I can't wait, I wonder where it'll be held." Said Sakura.

"It should be in a fancy hotel or something." Said Ino grinning.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to prom." Said Tenten grinning.

"Who will you go with to the prom?" asked Ino slyly.

"I don't know actually," said Tenten frowning.

"How about Neji?" asked Ino pushing it.

"Ino!" shouted Tenten blushing furiously.

"What? He's a senior, you're a senior, prom is a few months away." Stated Ino grinning.

"N-Neji?" asked Hinata tentatively. Sakura nodded and grinned while Hinata just looked down with a slight blush.

"Please don't tell him!" said Tenten worriedly, "I'd die if he knew!" Hinata looked up at Tenten and grinned then nodded.

"Sure."

"Thank you Hinata!" Tenten sighed in relief, "I already have to deal with my A-levels which sucks so I'm not really thinking about prom yet."

"Are you kidding? I'm only a junior and already thinking about it!" exclaimed Ino in shock. Tenten only gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Ino, you know how important A-Levels are!" said Sakura grinning playfully.

"Yeah, yeah."

The four of the girls each decided to hang around outside after they finished their lunch. They threw away the garbage and headed for the big double doors in the front of the school building that led to outside.

**XxX**

It was only February and the air was crisp and cold as it blew around the girls. Sakura pulled a bit on her dark blue mini skirt and wrapped her black Konoha jacket tighter around her slim figure. Her hair blew in the chilly air and you could see her breath coming out in white puffs out of her mouth.

Sakura sighed and leaned against one of the many trees lining the entrance to the school. The four sat there, quiet as they were in their own thoughts. Then Sakura saw Sasuke coming out of the building. His hands were in his pockets and his face as emotionless as ever.

He stood there with the rest of his friends, as if waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly there were yells and screams coming from inside the building, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looked at each other wondering what was happening.

A whole crowd of people came streaming out of the building; Sakura had a good idea why but couldn't see who the culprit was due to all the people. They gathered around Sasuke and his friends then everything was silent. It was almost… scary.

Sakura stood up and pushed her way through the crowd earning a whole bunch of glares, a few pushed her right back, but Sakura didn't care, she needed to see what was going on. As she reached the center of the crowd there was Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru, staring at this one boy.

He had the biggest eyebrows Sakura had ever laid eyes on and his haircut was freaky! But when she saw this boys face full of fear and slight determination Sakura frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

'_This guy is scared; you can see it in his face! Yet there's a hint of… determination?'_ thought Sakura. Then Sasuke spoke up.

"You fucking almost hit my car this morning." Said Sasuke calmly, "You do know that was a new car, right?" Sakura rolled her eyes. The boy nodded slowly then furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's people like you that give this school a bad name." The boy said softly, yet he still said it loud enough for the people close enough to hear, "It's not right for you to go beat up anyone." He said this with more courage and a bit more loudly.

Sasuke growled and glared at this guy. A few people shook their heads and glared at the boy too. As if he deserved what he got just for saying something like that. But Sakura thought different.

He should be able to say what he felt! Everyone did! This boy can stand up for himself even if he knew he was going to get beat up. She should do the same. This boy sparked up Sakura's courage so instead of being like everyone else glaring at the boy, she glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke picked the boy up roughly by the collar and pulled the boy towards him He disliked this boy so much, it was amazing the boy was still alive! Sakura grimaced knowing what was coming next.

The Uchiha punched him, square in the face. The guy moaned in pain and shut his eyes while balling his fist. As if dealing with the pain until it went away on his own. But that wouldn't happen soon

Sasuke launched a kick right at his groin. The boy's eyes widened as he groaned even louder and rolled up while holding his hands in front of his groin. Sasuke still wasn't satisfied. He kicked the boy in the stomach while he was still rolling on the floor in pain.

This boy didn't deserve what Sasuke was giving him. He was just standing up for his rights!

'_Like you should do.'_ Thought Sakura suddenly. She furrowed her eyebrows then inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. This was her chance.

Sasuke picked the boy up again by the collar and raised his arm; he was going to punch the daylights out of that boy. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she saw Sasuke lifting his arm.

She didn't know what happened next. What motivated her to do such a thing, especially since Sasuke and his friends were like kings in the school. It was like it wasn't even her doing it, almost as if someone else was controlling her legs and arm movements. But her voice was still hers because she was the one who decided to say something.

"Stop it!" she screamed racing forward just as Sasuke's hand went down, "Stop it!" she yelled again grabbing Sasuke's arm before it could touch the boys face again. "Stop, please, stop." She said softly so that only Sasuke could hear.

Gasps of shock were heard from the crowd as they witnessed what Sakura had just done. One, she stopped Sasuke from beating the boy up, and two, she touched him. It was like a law to the fan girls that only they could lay a finger on him. They gasped and glared, there was fire coming out of their eyes as they glared at her.

Sakura looked at the ground, she was afraid to look at Sasuke's expression. Both of her hands were wrapped around Sasuke's arm to prevent him from punching the boy. It was dead silent all of a sudden, like no one dared to move or speak as they anticipated Sasuke's reaction. The wind blew and Sakura's hair lifted and blew in the direction the wind was going.

She looked at the boy who already had a black eye from the earlier punch. He was looking at her as if she were an angel or something. His eyes shimmered in relief and gratitude as they stared at each other. Then Sakura took a deep breath and looked up at Sasuke.

He was staring at her as if he couldn't believe she would do something like that. His eyebrows were raised and he was studying Sakura's features as if he was searching for something. Then to everyone's surprise he suddenly let go of the boy, who fell to the floor due to exhaustion and pain.

That definitely made the fans jealous; Sasuke had actually listened to her! He actually dropped the boy! That had never happened in the three years people had been going to the school! They glared at Sakura with an even deadlier glare then before.

She still held Sasuke's arm though, and they were still staring at each other, as if in a trance of some sort. His eyes weren't hard and angry, in fact to Sakura they looked like they had softened a bit. But she was probably just playing herself.

He could have wrenched his arm right back, he was so much stronger then Sakura, but he didn't. Sasuke couldn't believe he had even listened to her in the first place! They just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until Sasuke looked away and frowned.

When he looked back at Sakura he was glaring at her. Sakura looked down and let go of his arm.

"Gomen." She whispered looking at her feet.

"Hn." He replied looking at the girl standing beside him.

"I-I didn't mean t-to, I mean, it just happened, I don't know-" she was cut off by the ignorant Sasuke.

"Save it." He said calmly then looked at the sky. Sakura cocked her head a bit then nodded. The crowds had lessened a bit but there was still a fair amount of people crowded around the group standing in the middle. Tsunade ran up and looked from Sakura to Sasuke to the boy on the floor and back. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba stood further back as if they were just bystanders.

"You two! In my office! I already have enough to deal with but know I have to deal with this!" said Tsunade furiously. She helped the boy up and told two of the students to take him to the health room. Then she led Sasuke and Sakura to her office.

It was silent the way there. Neither of them felt like talking at the moment. So Sakura just observed the dull white walls of the school thinking that she should have never done such a thing. Now Sasuke would hate her forever.

"What happened?" she asked taking a seat behind her large desk that overlooked the school grounds.

"Uh, well--" Sakura started but was once again cut off by the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

"I got in a fight, Sakura stopped me, the guy survived, end of story." Said Sasuke shoving his hands into his pockets. He stated it almost in a bored tone, like this happened every day, which it probably did.

"Hm," Tsunade was silent for a while as she looked Sakura over, "well in that case I reward you Sakura for standing up to this fool. And in your case Sasuke, this is the eighth fight this month. I'm afraid you have earned yourself six hours of detention." Tsunade grinned as if she had wanted to say that her whole life.

"What!" exclaimed Sasuke staring at Tsunade in disbelief. He had never gotten detention; the teachers always let him go. Of course, he knew Tsunade would be tough, but he never expected her to give him something like a detention. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha in detention?

"I already gave you more warnings then I should have." She said with a serious look on her face, "You know I'm not an easy pushover." Sasuke groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Today starting right after school. You can start by cleaning the cafeteria and then help the librarian organize all those books." Said Tsunade thinking it over in her head, "and if you still have time rake the leaves in the front of the school and scrape the gum off the floor. Oh! And scrub that graffiti off the roof, I've been meaning to get someone to clean it up." Tsunade was enjoying herself as she watched Sasuke's expression.

"Change of plans," she said suddenly and Sasuke looked up hopefully, "You won't leave this school until you're done with all of that." Sasuke's face dropped and he clenched his fists in anger.

"But that lawn in front of the school is humongous! And the library is the biggest one in the district!" said Sasuke while glaring at the Headmistress. Tsunade shook her head.

"Sorry but that's what you get," said Tsunade shrugging her shoulders. Sasuke's head fell, he knew he had no choice. Yet he still continued glaring.

"I can't do all that by myself! Tsunade come on!" argued Sasuke shaking in fury. Sakura cocked her head and sighed.

"Tsunade, I can help him after school." She struggled the words out since she really didn't want to spend the whole time after school with him cleaning. Tsunade stared at the girl for a minute then smiled.

"How thoughtful Sakura!" said Tsunade, she thought for a second then sighed. "Fine, I don't want Sasuke not sleeping tonight just to finish up detention, and it would be faster so I guess you can." Sasuke groaned still not satisfied. He had to work with that annoying girl now! Well at least he would have help, but it would still be a lot of work.

Tsunade waved them out of her office and they left without another word. When they got out everyone was already in their next class.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Said Sasuke with a grim expression.

"That's alright, besides, it would take you a lifetime to finish it if you didn't have help.

"Hn." He replied sticking his hands deep in his pockets. It was quiet for the rest of the way until they separated to go their different ways. Sasuke having pre calculus and Sakura stuck with geometry.

**XxX**

She couldn't believe that she had to spend the whole time after school with Sasuke, she was happy yet she wasn't. She didn't feel like spending time with that Uchiha but she had to.

Sakura thought back to when she got to Geometry. The girls glared at her, their eyes burning with rage. And Ino sent her a questioning look from the front of the class as Sakura took her seat in the back.

They were headed to Chemistry, the class with Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino in it. Ino sighed and slung an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"So, want to tell me what that stuff during lunch was about?" asked Ino casually. Sakura grinned.

"I don't know what happened, I just did it." Said Sakura cocking her head. Ino furrowed her eyebrows then grinned playfully.

"Sasuke _is_ a hottie." She said smiling. Sakura looked at her fearfully then grinned,

"Whatever you say Ino-pig." Said Sakura laughing. Ino grinned.

"At least I don't have a humongo forehead." Said Ino playfully. The two laughed as they reached chemistry.

They took a seat next to Hinata who was already in the back and chatted for a while. It seemed Hinata had subdued her stuttering and was talking much better. Suddenly Sakura heard her name being called out.

"Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto waving and smiling friendly, "How are you today?" asked Naruto taking a seat in front of her.

"Fine, thank you Naruto." Said Sakura smiling. Sasuke walked up and sat down next to Sakura then leaned back in his chair. Then Shikamaru came and took a seat next to Naruto and in front of Sasuke and lay his head down.

"Say Sakura-Chan, who's your friend?" asked Naruto pointing at Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked down refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Oh! Everyone, this is Hinata! Hinata this is Naruto, Shikamaru the lazy-bum, and Sasuke the emotionless and cold ice block!" said Sakura grinning.

"..."

"Hey,"

"Pleased to meet you Hinata-Chan!" Naruto dramatically stood up and bowed making Hinata giggle.

"Hey, your eyes, they look like Neji's." stated Shikamaru.

"Um. H-He's m-my co-cousin." Stuttered Hinata quietly. Sasuke raised his eyebrows then Sakura grinned.

"Uh, she's shy at first." Said Sakura. Naruto made an O shape with his mouth then smiled.

"Well Hinata-Chan! Welcome to Konoha High!" Naruto stated even more dramatically. Hinata smiled and nodded her head. Then the teacher walked in the room.

"Good morning class." Anko said with a smile. "Today we will start the experiment I told you about on Friday. What you need is already out. I hope you were listening on Friday because I will not repeat what I said. I want all of you in a boy girl pairing."

She took a seat in her desk at the front of the class and ruffled through a few papers.

"Sakura-Chan! Want to be my partner?" asked Naruto enthusiastically.

"Eh," Sakura looked uncertain. She would rather be with a smarter person honestly.

"Sasuke-Kun! You and Me?" asked Ino smiling flirtatiously. Sasuke looked at her as if she were the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

"Don't call me 'kun,'" he said not looking at Ino.

"Oh, but why not? Your fan girls call you that!" whined Ino batting her eyelashes. Sasuke grimaced and clenched his fists.

"I never said they could call me Kun either." He said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to be your partner."

"Why?"

"Sakura is my partner. To bad dope." Said Sasuke grabbing Sakura's arm. He was looking at Naruto when he said dope.

"What-" Sakura looked confused but just shook her head. "Fine."

"B-B-But-" Naruto stuttered and looked shocked. He just shook his head and looked down, "Alright." He said this in a solemn tone.

"Y-You c-can b-be my pa-partner Na-Naruto." Stuttered Hinata blushing furiously. Naruto brightened up.

"Great!" he shouted grinning. Ino just looked helplessly at the two pairs then groaned.

"I guess that leaves you and me, right Shikamaru?" she said.

"…"

"Shikamaru?"

"…"

"Shika! You lazy-ass! Wake up!" shouted Ino to her sleeping partner. Shikamaru just groaned and lifted his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered rubbing his black hair. Well, at least she was with someone extra smart. But honestly, Ino had no clue how Shikamaru was so smart when he was so lazy.

**XxX**

"You dumb-ass! How stupid could you get? I thought you were one of the people with the highest grades! You baka!" Sakura had been shouting at Sasuke since they had gotten out of chemistry. She was more then angry, way more. She was beyond boiling point.

Now on top of all that work Tsunade had given Sasuke and Sakura, they had to clean up the mess in the lab. Sakura did not want any more work to be done after school. She should have never volunteered to even help!

Apparently Sasuke had put the wrong chemicals in, and when class was halfway through it pretty much blew. The fire alarm rang and water spurted out from the sprinklers on the roof. Anko was furious, but she was nothing compared to Sakura's rage.

Everyone's hair was wet from the sprinklers but Sasuke and Sakura's hair wasn't just wet, it had this sticky substance in it too. It would take Sakura a year to get that off! Sasuke's hair was just as bad but it wasn't as long as Sakura's.

He smirked at Sakura's furious expression that was priceless. But at the same time, it was kind of… cute. Sasuke couldn't believe it, but he couldn't deny it either. She was cute with that mad expression and wet hair.

"What are you smirking at?" asked an outraged Sakura glaring at Sasuke.

"You just look cute when your mad and have wet hair." Said Sasuke wanting to see her reaction. Sakura blinked a few times and stared at Sasuke like she couldn't believe it.

"You look even cuter when you have that expression on your face." Said Sasuke as he stared at Sakura's reaction. She blinked again then frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You baka!" she shouted before she turned and headed into the changing room for PE. Sasuke smirked as he watched her disappear in the locker room before heading into the men's changing room.

**XxX**

Later Sakura walked into the gym with her hair down. She really needed to wash it since it felt disgusting and uncomfortable. She had on her PE clothes that were black short shorts and a dark green T-shirt that read Konoha High School in white. The men's clothes were similar, except for the shorts for them were basketball shorts.

Sasuke spotted her and grinned. She glared at him only making him grin even more. He walked over to her and looked her over.

"Nice hair forehead," he said smirking. Sakura looked at him and gave him a death glare.

"Shut up! You shouldn't be talking! Look at your filthy hair!" she said pointing to his slimy black hair. He shrugged and smirked.

"Oh yeah, and don't ever call me forehead!" she said in a dangerous voice. And with a swift movement of her hand she lifted it back and brought it down.

It happened so fast Sasuke had no time to react. Before he knew it his face felt like it was on fire, especially in his left cheek. He couldn't believe it. That had never happened before! Ever! Especially to him, Sasuke Uchiha, the one who girls fell head over heels for. The heartthrob!

He couldn't get one thought out of his head. He couldn't believe it! She just slapped him! No girl had ever slapped him before!

"You, Sasuke Uchiha, have no heart and are the biggest jerk that ever lived! Never, call me forehead, ever!" she shouted to the Uchiha who was still shocked by the fact that she had slapped him. It was deadly quiet in the gym as everyone was watching the scene.

Sasuke stood up and glared at her.

"You better watch it Haruno, you don't know what kinds of things can happen to you when you mess with a Uchiha." Said Sasuke glaring at the pink haired girl in front of him. Sakura still stood her ground but Sasuke was getting to her.

On the inside, she was shaking like crazy and her heart was pounding so fast. She hoped no one could hear heart though it seemed very loud in her ears.

A whistle blew from somewhere and everyone stopped watching the two to look at Gai-Sensei.

"What are you all standing around for? Ten laps around the track warm up!" he shouted blowing his whistle again. Everyone rushed out of the gym to the track field outside where they started their ten laps.

Sasuke broke his glare and headed outside with everyone else. Sakura was still shaken from the experience. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder making her jump.

"Don't mind Sasuke. Really. It's just; no girl has ever slapped him before. And he has a pretty short temper." Said Neji with his hand still on Sakura's shoulder, "Don't worry about it… yet."

"A-Arigatou Neji-san." Said Sakura still shaking a bit. She shook her head and grinned, Neji nodded and walked with her out to the track to do their warm up laps.

**XxX**

**Next Chapter, Detention :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will come as soon as I have time. Please, review! I really want to know what you think of my story so far. Anyways, I hope everyone has been having a good summer! Next chapter is soon hopefully! **


	3. A Sad Day

**Thank you soo much for all of the reviews, you guys don't know how much support your giving me. I would probably not update as often if it weren't for you guys. Also I like the constructive criticism some have been giving me, that's helping me figure out what I've been doing wrong. So thank you a whole lot!**

**This chapter is mostly based on Sasuke and Sakura, there may be some parts where I'll add a little of other couples too so this is probably my longest chapter yet! I hope you like it! Please continue to Read and Review! I appreciate it a lot:)**

**Ch. 2: A Sad Day**

"Sakura-Chan! You are so lucky! You have detention with Sasuke-kun? You're practically living my dream!" Ino was fixing her make up in the mirror inside the girls changing room at the time and was bugging Sakura about the whole detention thing.

"You do know that I've had the _biggest_ crush on him since… well, forever!" said Ino applying eyeliner.

"Yeah, just like every other girl who has glared at me today." Replied Sakura in a bored tone. Unlike Ino, she had no feelings toward that egotistical Uchiha… at least she thought she didn't. At that moment she was still changing into the school uniform.

She put on the white blouse then rolled up the sleeves that usually went down to her elbows but since she rolled them up, it went to her shoulder. She buttoned up the shirt but left the top button open and flipped the collar part of the shirt out. Then she got her blue plaid mini skirt and threw it on not tucking in the shirt. Her blue plaid tie went around her neck loosely, and then she got the dark blue knee high socks and put them on. Her black shoes were the last part of the uniform, which she quickly shoved onto her feet.

"I really don't get why every girl is practically obsessed over him 24/7. I mean, past the looks, he is an asshole and he is so… distant."

"Right, Sakura, of course you have no feelings for him. Even though you _volunteered_ to help him in detention." Said Ino still busy with the mirror. Unlike Sakura, Ino just left the sleeves of her shirt down so that it reached her elbows.

"Honestly Ino, I have no idea why I did that, it just happened." Stated Sakura with a frown. She really didn't know why she volunteered.

"Whatever. But I swear, any girl would _kill _to be in your shoes right now. I mean that literally." Warned Ino with a serious look on her face, she wasn't joking, "I hope none of his fan girls know that you have detention with him _alone_. You'd be dead before you even got home."

"Please Ino. I really don't care about those stupid bimbo's. They need to get a life and stop obsessing. Besides, I can take the heat." Said Sakura with a grin. Ino just nodded her head to agree, but the look on her face said she didn't.

"Well I'm going. Shikamaru is probably waiting. He needs to pick up Chouji so he probably wants me to hurry." Said Ino casually putting on her backpack. Sakura's eyes widened a bit then she grinned. Ino looked at her for a second then shook her head.

"No Sakura. We aren't going out, he just offered a ride in gym since it's raining outside and I usually walk. Besides, my heart belongs to Sasuke." Ino had a dreamy look on her face when she said that last part.

"Wait, it's raining?" asked Sakura with big eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't you see it? Right after we finished our laps Gai-Sensei took us back inside the gym to do our stuff. Then it started to drizzle. It was pouring halfway through the class, weren't you paying attention?" asked Ino flicking Sakura's forehead.

"Uh, I didn't look outside." Said Sakura slowly. Ino sighed and looked up.

"Well it's pouring right now so Shika is giving me a ride." Said Ino. Then she remembered, "Oh! You have to go outside for detention, right?" Sakura nodded her head.

"I don't have an umbrella." She said slowly.

"I'm sorry Sakura! If I had one I would give it to you to borrow but I don't. Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if you got a cold." Said Ino shaking her head. She grabbed Sakura's wrist and headed outside in the rain. There was a roof right in front of the girl's locker room door so they weren't actually standing in the rain.

"Oh wow." Was the only thing Sakura could say. It was raining so fast and hard. Huge puddles were getting even larger by the second. Sakura groaned.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I have to go!" said Ino as a silver Viper SRT10 Convertiblepulled up "Good luck!"

Ino ran out into the rain and quickly opened the passenger seat door. She got in and smiled at Sakura before closing the door. The car drove off leaving Sakura there to think for a bit. Then Sakura sighed once again.

Tenten had gotten a ride from Neji to go home so they left before everyone else in Neji's dark green Porsche Cayman S.

Then Naruto had left in his black Jaguar XKRsince he wanted to go to his favorite Ramen place. Hinata ended up going with him as well since she was hungry and Naruto suggested that she go with him. Then Kiba had gone to meet at Shino's house to hangout in his silver Ferrari. Sakura didn't really talk to Shino though she saw him occasionally in the halls. He was sometimes alone and other times with Kiba. He had sunglasses and a big jacket in which the collar covered part of his face.

Sakura realized how all the guys had expensive cars. She wondered what Sasuke's car looked like.

Sakura groaned, that left her and Sasuke still at the school grounds, which reminded her, she had to get to the office before starting detention. She grumbled about forgetting her jacket since the weather was fine that morning. Besides, she didn't expect to stay after school that day.

She pulled out her Verizon Wireless flip phone to call her grandmother at home. She remembered when she first got the phone, her parents had both pitched in to save enough money to buy Sakura a cell phone for Christmas. Her parents weren't exactly the richest people ever but still managed to get her one.

"_Hello?"_ came an old yet kind voice on the other end.

"Hi! Grandma?"

"_Oh hello Sakura, where are you?" _

"I'm at school, I'm, uh, helping out with this service project after school." Lied Sakura; if her grandma found out that Sakura had detention she'd die.

"_Oh, good for you Sakura, helping others. When will you be back?"_ asked her grandma.

"Uh, probably not until late. We will be doing a lot." Said Sakura.

"_Hmm, all right."_

"Are you feeling well?" asked Sakura with concern in her voice.

"_Oh I'm fine. Stop worrying, I just saw the doctor yesterday."_ Said her grandma in a stubborn voice.

"Oh, all right grandma." Said Sakura with a sigh, "Uh, I have to go, I'll see you later, okay grandma?"

"_Yes, yes. Goodbye Sakura."_ Sakura flipped the phone shut and stuffed it in her bag.

She ran through the rain until she reached the main building where she quickly pulled open the double doors and rushed in. It was weird being at school with no students. Everybody had already left in his or her car or on the bus. Sakura wiped the rain drops off her wet face and rushed over to the main office.

A woman sat in the front and when she saw Sakura she smiled.

"Haruno Sakura?" she asked, Sakura nodded her head in reply, "Come through the door and take a seat." The lady pointed to a door that led inside the office. Sakura opened it and headed inside, there were a few rows of cushioned chairs there for people to sit and wait.

Sasuke was already there with his back facing her. She grimaced when she saw him but just shook her head and inwardly groaned.

'_Suck it up,'_ she kept saying to herself. She sat down with her back facing Sasuke's since she didn't feel like looking at his back while they waited. It would have been fine doing detention with him if he hadn't threatened her earlier. She looked at her hands, which were pink from the cold; she figured her face was pink too. Suddenly a woman with blonde hair and a big bust showed up. She came through the way Sakura had and she glared at Sasuke's back then smiled at Sakura.

"Mr. Uchiha, come take a seat next to Ms. Haruno." Said Tsunade through a fake smile. Sasuke groaned then slowly stood. He placed his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way over to Sakura and Tsunade. He took a seat and glared at the blonde woman in front of them.

Sasuke was wearing the Konoha Uniform for guys, which were black shoes and pants with a white button up shirt and the black Konoha jacket with a black tie. Right then Sasuke's tie just hung around his neck, not even tied, and his Konoha jacket was rolled up to his elbows.

The Konoha jacket was black with the symbol of the school on the front upper right corner. It was a button up jacket but Sasuke just left it un-buttoned.

"Don't think I'm letting you off just because it's raining. You still have to go out side and do those things I told you to earlier. Though I will scratch off scraping the gum and raking the leaves since it's a bit too wet to do that." Said Tsunade with furrowed eyebrows.

"Now, I heard you have to clean up a mess you made in the lab?" Sakura nodded her head solemnly while Sasuke just kept an expressionless face on, "Well, do that first since if you don't hurry up your teacher will probably be very angry. Then you can do the cafeteria and the graffiti on the roof. You can do the library last since the librarian is staying late. And it will take you hours to finish."

Sakura groaned and Sasuke just sat there unmoving.

"Now I hope you like the rain because you will be going on the roof to scrub off that graffiti." Said Tsunade grinning. Sakura looked at her hands frowning while Sasuke was still. Tsunade shooed them off to their first task before going to her office.

**XxX**

Neji looked out the windshield watching the road closely. The rain made it kind of hard to see but he managed.

"Thanks for driving me here last minute Neji, I owe you." Said Tenten looking out the window from the passenger seat. It was such a gloomy day, "Who's Hinata getting a ride from?" Neji's hands clutched the wheel tightly then muttered a word.

"Naruto." He said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Aw c'mon Neji! Lighten up! What? It's not like Naruto will rape her or something, I mean, you've known him long enough haven't you?" Neji didn't respond to this and just kept looking at the road. Tenten sighed and looked up.

"Well, anyways, I've been thinking, we haven't trained in a long time. I mean, the three of us, you, Lee, and me! Unless something happened since Sasuke beat him up." Added Tenten hesitantly.

"Rock Lee can take Sasuke on, I know he can. But he didn't, I have no clue why. It felt weird having someone who I train with getting beat up by someone from my group." Said Neji in monotone. Tenten only nodded.

"So maybe we can talk to him about it when we train together, the three of us." Said Tenten. All three of them knew how to fight. Tenten was the weapons specialist in the group, though without her weapons she's vulnerable.

"I need a workout, how about this Friday." Said Neji, Tenten grinned and nodded.

Neji pulled up next to Tenten's house. She smiled at Neji and said goodnight then got out of the car and strode up to her front door. She waved as Neji's car drove off then sighed. Unlocking the door she stepped into the darkness of her empty house, apparently her parents weren't home yet.

Tenten grinned; Neji had been her big time crush only she wasn't sure if Neji felt the same. She flicked the light switch and walked across the wooden floor boards to the kitchen.

**XxX**

The two headed through the deserted corridors without so much of a whisper. They just headed straight for their Chem. Class to meet Anko. It was a good thing that after Sakura's class was Anko's planning period. Or else her end of the day students would have had to sit through the mess Sasuke made.

By the time they reached the class Sasuke still hadn't spoken to her. He turned the doorknob and entered the class, but not before letting Sakura through first. Even if he was angry he still acted like a gentlemen, at least, sort of. If you excluded the no emotion no talking part he would be.

"There you are! Finally! What took you so long? This class is a mess! I want it cleaned up right away!" said Anko as she shuffled around some papers. She took a sip of something that was in her cup and looked at the two.

"I already fetched the cleaning supplies for you to clean this up. Now this mess won't hurt or irritate your skin if you touch it but just to be safe put on gloves." Anko pulled out a small box of rubber gloves. **(The see through kind that take the shape of your hand.)**

Sakura and Sasuke each pulled two out of the box and shoved them on their hands. Anko waited for them then continued talking.

"I have been sitting in here since fifth period so I feel a little dizzy smelling this stuff in for a long time. So I will be going to the teacher's lounge until it wares off. I don't want either of you doing something stupid. When I get back I want to see you either done or still thoroughly cleaning the mess. Not messing around or just sitting there. And you both better do your equal share." She said glaring at the two.

"Wait, your leaving me here alone with _him_?" asked Sakura pointing at Sasuke.

"Yes, deal with it. My head hurts and I need to get out of this room." Said Anko clutching her head and roughly opening the door. She was out of the room before either could utter another word. Sakura groaned and Sasuke just leaned on the only clean desk at the front of the room.

It was obvious Sasuke wasn't going to start cleaning anytime soon so Sakura grabbed the cleaning supplies and set them in the middle of the class room. She removed her jacket and set it on the only clean desk in the room and got to work. There was no need for her to roll up her sleeves since they were already rolled up to her shoulders. And even if they weren't rolled up they'd still only be down to her elbows. She took a sponge and dipped it into the cold soapy water.

She got to work scrubbing the first desk clean. Sakura stretched across the desk to reach the other end, to lazy to walk around to the other side. The green substance was sort of hard to get off since it just got smudged into the desk when she went over it. But she just scrubbed harder until there was no trace of it left.

As she continued on to the second desk she still felt Sasuke's eyes on her. They were on her since she went to get the supplies. Yeah so you could guess she was getting pretty annoyed and self-conscious with him staring at her and not helping her clean the tables.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Sakura finally said. Her back was turned from him so she couldn't see his face.

"Hn."

"Can't you do something? This is your punishment and I end up doing the work for you while you just sit there?" cried Sakura annoyed.

"Aa."

"It's not that hard you bastard." Said Sakura to herself. Unfortunately Sasuke heard this and frowned.

"For your information Haruno, you volunteered to do this." Said Sasuke folding his arms.

"I volunteered to _help_ you do this." Retorted Sakura still wiping down the table.

"Hn. Your so annoying forehead-girl." He said in a monotone voice. Sakura froze and turned around.

"What did you call me you bastard?" asked Sakura in a threatening tone.

"Forehead-girl." Stated Sasuke grinning at her expression.

Sakura put a hand behind her back. _'Anko did say the stuff wouldn't hurt you, didn't she? So it wouldn't hurt if maybe I could. Besides, I'd get a huge laugh seeing this stuff in the great Uchiha's pretty face. Wait, pretty? No, ugly, not pretty.'_ Sakura shook her head and lifted the slimy green stuff off the table.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you chicken hair!" Shouted Sakura flinging the slimy green stuff in Sasuke's direction. He blinked once, twice, three times.

"Sakura, you're going to pay." Said Sasuke in a low growling voice. Sakura smiled innocently and continued washing the tables, until she felt something hit the back of her head. Her eyes widened as she felt what hit her head and she slowly turned. Her slimy hair had just gotten even greasier.

"Uchiha!" she shouted grabbing stuff off a different table. He dodged it though and smirked at Sakura's face when he threw it back at her.

Thus began a fight with the slimy stuff that covered the walls, tables, counters, and the floor. Sakura laughed as she dodged one of Sasuke's throws and threw some green chemicals at him.

"Ah!" shouted Sakura as the stuff got stuff on her uniform. "Great." She groaned and glared at Sasuke. He just smirked wickedly then grabbed another handful of the chemicals. With Sakura doing the same thing. They both threw it at the same time and dodged it as well.

"Hey, pinky, you stand no chance against me." Said Sasuke glaring at the pink haired girl in front of him.

"Oh really?" asked Sakura giving him a death glare. Sasuke nodded his head then walked up to her and held his hand out. She gave him a questioning look then hesitantly took his hand. Just then Sasuke used his free hand to push the slimy stuff in Sakura's face. Sasuke laughed at her and leaned against the table for support.

"You should see your face right now!"

"UCHIHA!" shouted Sakura, wiping the stuff off her face.

"Wait." Said Sasuke suddenly, they both paused and Sakura cocked her head in confusion, "Anko."

They both grabbed a sponge and started working just as Anko came through the sliding door to the classroom. _'How did he know that?'_ thought Sakura.

"I have come back after thirty minutes and this place still looks the same." She said with suspicion. "Except the two people who were supposed to be cleaning up have even more of the chemicals on them now then they did when they entered." Said Anko suspiciously.

Sakura shrugged while Sasuke didn't say a thing. He just focused on the task in front of him. She took a seat at her desk and watched the two clean up the mess. It was interesting to watch the famous Uchiha scrubbing tables with slime all over his hair and uniform. Though Sakura was even messier then him.

**XxX**

Ino climbed into the silver Viper and, with one last look at Sakura, shut the door. She sighed as she put on the seatbelt and relaxed in the leather seats.

"We're getting Chouji right?" asked Ino looking at the man besides her.

"Yeah. He wants to go out and eat." Said Shikamaru not taking his hands off the wheel.

"Well, he will make me go broke with the amount of food he eats." Whined Ino pulling out her wallet and counting what she had in there.

"Troublesome woman." Grumbled Shikamaru shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" asked Ino glaring at Shikamaru.

"Nothing." Said Shikamaru grinning at Ino.

"Whatever Shika. Just hurry and get there." said Ino looking out to the pouring rain.

"Don't call me Shika." He said turning on the windshield wipers.

"Why not? It's cute." Said Ino batting her eyelashes. Shikamaru didn't respond and Ino gave a sigh. She looked out in the rain and remembered Sakura had detention. Not only did she have detention but also it was with _her_ Sasuke-kun! How could Sakura do something like that? Ino always thought Sakura liked Sasuke but she never thought that they would spend alone time together, or even get detention together!

Ino clenched her fists at the thought of Sakura spending time with _her_ Sasuke-kun. Sakura just met him today and their already spending more time together! Of course, it was only detention. Ino sighed, Sakura thought that Ino only thought Sasuke was hott, which was true, but Ino was actually pretty much obsessed with the Uchiha.

She had met Sakura on her second day to the school and became great friends. Then Sakura heard about the whole 'green tag' thing and Ino told her about it. Sakura had said she hated them afterwards. But suddenly, they meet today and it's like they have been doing a lot of stuff together! She bet Sakura had spent more time with Sasuke that day then with her in one week.

Sighing Ino watched the rain sliding down the window; it was a gloomy day indeed. Suddenly the car slowed to a stop in front of a two-story house. Shikamaru looked indolently at the house then sighed. He honked the horn three times really loud before Chouji came bounding out.

"Why don't you just come ring the doorbell!" asked Chouji as he climbed into the car. Shikamaru shrugged and drove off. Even though Shikamaru was in the group of five he still had other friends of his own.

"Because Shika is a lazy-ass." Replied Ino grinning.

"Such a troublesome woman." Said Shikamaru shaking his head.

"Where are we eating?" asked Chouji rubbing his hands together and not giving Ino time to respond to Shikamaru's comment. Shikamaru shrugged and Ino shook her head.

"One day you will get us killed for being so lazy Shika!" said Ino furiously as he almost hit a car from the oncoming traffic.

"But that day isn't today." Said Shikamaru as he continued on the slippery wet road.

"Ugh." Said Ino putting her hand on her forehead and leaning back in the chair.

They stopped talking for a while, Ino was too tired and Shikamaru and Chouji just didn't feel like it. Thirty minutes later they stopped at a Barbeque grill. Ino looked at it with disapproval and Chouji looked at it as if it were heaven. Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking inside.

"Uh, Shikamaru, I can't eat here, I'm on a diet." Said Ino grinning proudly. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome woman, you don't need a diet. You look fine already!" he exclaimed. It was true; Ino already had the perfect body and hair and skin, no need for a diet.

"Aww, thank you Shika!" she said then headed inside. It smelled of steak and ribs and barbeque inside the restaurant. Chouji drooled and looked hungrily at a plate of ribs as it passed in front of him.

The three were seated and looked at the menu's in front of them.

"Can I help you today?" asked a woman with brown thin hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, I'll have a steak." Said Shikamaru leaning back.

"What kind sir?" asked the woman politely.

"Don't care," he replied handing his menu to her. She raised her eyebrows and was about to reply when Chouji looked up.

"I'll have the tray 4-12," he said. The woman looked at him wide-eyed.

"Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Positive." The woman nodded and took his menu then she turned to Ino and smiled.

"Water is fine with me." Said Ino smiling and crossing her arms.

"Um, okay." Replied the waitress timidly. She walked off leaving the three to converse.

"So, today Sasuke-kun has been spending a lot of time with Sakura and they like just met today!" exclaimed Ino furiously. She had been thinking about this a lot since she left Sakura.

"Give us a break Ino." Said Shikamaru shaking his head, "Don't you think of anything other then Sasuke?"

"Of course! Like clothes, accessories-" started Ino but Shikamaru stopped her.

"Never mind, forget it." He said closing his eyes.

"But seriously. Sakura is getting too close to Sasuke-kun." Said Ino.

"Isn't Sakura your friend?" asked Chouji, Ino looked at him and nodded slowly, "If she's your friend why do you seem so angry?"

"Because, she's new! She never knew Sasuke-kun until today! I've known and had a crush on him since grade school!" Ino said wrathfully. It was quiet until the waitress came back with their food. Chouji's eyes lit up as he saw the array of food. Right when the waitress left Chouji dug in.

He ate everything off his plate. Not a crumb was left on his first plate. Then he continued on to the second big plate. Ino flinched at his manners while Shikamaru just ate silently. In Ino's head she couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow and hear about detention from Sakura.

That was all she thought about for the rest of the time they were there. Nobody talked; they were too busy in their thoughts or their food. They finally paid, splitting the bill in three halves for equal share, and left in Shikamaru's car.

**XxX**

An hour later **(3:15, school ends at 1:45, 30 min. for the fight, and an hour of cleaning)** the two finished the room so that it was spotless, but they were a bit dirty themselves. The chemicals covered their school uniforms and their hair was sticky. Sakura laughed inwardly at this. They quickly headed to the cafeteria where the lunch lady was getting ready to leave but stayed so that they could clean up a bit. She didn't question their appearance but merely stared at them oddly. Then they were up on the roof by four. **(Sorry I skipped that part but nothing big really happens there so I just decided to skip it.)**

Sakura opened up the rusty door that led to the roof and groaned. It was still pouring, the rain was sharp and hit the ground with a big splash every time it landed. The sky was clouded over and there were signs of a thunder storm in the sky.

"What are you waiting for? Lightning to strike you dead? Get a move on Haruno!" said Sasuke's annoyed voice. Sakura grumbled and stepped outside where she was immediately soaked in less then five seconds.

"At least this will get rid of this sticky stiff." Grumbled Sakura as she looked at the sky. Then she looked over to where Sasuke stood with the cleaning materials needed. They had to grab some stuff from the janitors closet before coming up there.

"I'm not doing this alone." Said Sasuke in monotone voice. Sakura groaned and walked towards him to grab the sponge and water.

"This thing is going to overflow since its raining so hard." Said Sakura. Sasuke just shrugged not really caring if it did or not, as long as he got this over with.

"You really are hopeless." Mumbled Sakura as she started on the wall.

"Hn, you shouldn't be talking forehead."

"Shut up chicken-hair!" shouted Sakura flinging water at him, which didn't really work since it was already raining.

"Hn, people have never referred to my hair as looking like a chicken." Said Sasuke folding his arms.

"Probably because they're afraid you'll beat them up." Said Sakura furrowing her eyebrows. Sasuke grinned and started helping her scrub off the graffiti.

"Ugh, why does the rain have to be so cold." Murmured Sakura, shivering.

"You need to bring a jacket." Said Sasuke as he stopped scrubbing and looked at her.

"Oh, _now_ you care." Said Sakura sarcastically and rolling her eyes. Sasuke shook his head and reached over to brush a wet strand of hair away from her face. Sakura froze for a second and looked at him. _'His hand just touched my cheek! Wait, I sound like a fan girl. And when have I ever cared that his hand touched my face?'_ she looked at him oddly and Sasuke laughed.

"You look cute when you're wet Haruno Sakura." Said Sasuke grinning. Sakura felt warmth grow in her cheeks and Sakura looked away. Sasuke blinked, how did that come out of his mouth? What was wrong with him? He shook his head and looked at Sakura who wasn't looking at him but rather the sky.

"You are such a liar Sasuke-san." Said Sakura glaring at the boy in front of her. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"So, first you call me chicken hair, then you say I'm a liar, what's next?" Said Sasuke. Sakura frowned slightly, oh how she wanted so badly to make Sasuke not be so cute! Okay so she admits, he was a hottie, but still.

Sasuke laughed at the look on her face and couldn't resist, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura was shocked and couldn't do anything but watch.

"You're annoying Sakura." He said before giving her a light kiss on her forehead. Sakura blinked and then pushed him away looking at the ground. _'Oh baby, he did not just do that! Oh my gosh! Fuck, my face is probably all red! Oh no. Pull it together Sakura! _Sakura inhaled deeply then forced the blush that was creeping up her face down.

"Stop trying to hit on me." Sakura finally said while glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke raised his eyes. If he had done that to any other girl they would have fainted with hearts in their eyes.

"Who said I was hitting on you?"

"I did." Said Sakura folding her arms.

"Well I don't think saying 'you're annoying' isn't exactly hitting on you." Said Sasuke smirking at Sakura's face.

"B-But-" Sasuke who lifted a sponge and started to clean cut her off.

"Shut up, you sound so stupid." Said Sasuke. Sakura gave him an ice-cold glare and grabbed her own sponge then started on the wall. She could still feel the Sasuke's kiss on her forehead, it tingled and she blushed a bit more but shook her head.

'_I have to stop doing this! I do not like that baka! He can go fucking die for all I care! Ugh! Why does he have to be so cute though!'_ Sakura had thoughts like these for the rest of the time they spent on the roof.

**XxX**

"Hinata-Chan! This is great! I get to eat with you! C'mon the old man is probably in there," said Naruto enthusiastically as he put an arm around Hinata's shoulder and walked with her into the place. A sign overhead said that it was called Ichiraku. Hinata was blushing furiously at the fact that Naruto was touching her.

"Eh, A-Arigatou Na-Naruto." Said Hinata. She was very nervous right at that time.

"You are welcome Hinata-Chan. I just hope your cousin is fine with this." Said Naruto as they entered the building, "Eh! Old Man! Beef Ramen please!" shouted Naruto. The owner of the place had his back facing them and turned around when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Naruto, I should've known." Said the person shaking his head. He sighed and turned to Hinata, "What would you like?"

"Um, ah, I-I'll t-try a um-" Hinata was stumbling greatly over her words when Naruto cut in.

"She'll try the same as me." He said with a big smile. Hinata gave a small smile and nodded her head.

"Okay then!" shouted the owner of the place, "Well Ayame isn't here to help out today so it'll be a bit slow." Ayame was a young girl with brown hair and helped out in the Ichiraku ramen shop.

"That's all right!" said Naruto grinning. The old man turned his back to them and started on the ramen.

"Have you ever been here before Hinata?"

"N-No." said Hinata shyly. She blushed and looked at the ground. Naruto was shocked.

"You've never been to this place? It's only the best place to get ramen in the whole world!" said Naruto, "Wait until you try it!" Hinata giggled at Naruto and then turned to face the counter.

The ramen bowls were set down before the two and Hinata hesitantly started to eat it. Naruto on the other hand ate it all in seconds.

"More!" he cried sticking his hand in the air. The old man laughed and set another bowl before Naruto. Hinata looked at him in shock, how did he do that.

"Naruto has always been like that. He can eat ramen in a second." said the old man looking at Hinata. Hinata nodded her head and smiled before continuing on with her first bowl. Naruto literally finished twenty bowls by the time Hinata finished her first one. She was already full yet Naruto seemed like he could eat it forever.

"Y-you are a fast e-eater Na-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata blushing. Naruto brightened at the fact that she had just called him 'kun.'

"Yup!" exclaimed Naruto, "C'mon! I'll take you back, Neji will kill me if I take too long." Said Naruto before grabbing Hinata's wrist and taking her outside to his car. Hinata flushed at the fact that they were touching. She smiled when Naruto turned to look at her. He opened the passenger door for her to get in and Hinata gratefully climbed in.

"This was fun Hinata-Chan!" said Naruto grinning madly. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Th-Thank you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. Naruto grinned and took off down the road. The water was pounding on the pavement as he drove on. Water splattered the windshield.

"The clouds and the rain make everything look so sad." Said Naruto.

"I a-agree Naruto-kun." Said Hinata looking out the window. He sighed and it was quiet until they pulled into the Hyuuga mansion. The gates opened allowing Naruto to enter. He walked with Hinata to the front door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Said Naruto hesitantly.

"Hai." Said Hinata with a nod of her head. Naruto was about to say something when the door opened revealing a white eyed Hyuuga.

"Hinata! I thought you were getting a ride! You should have been home an hour ago! Where were you!" growled Neji while glaring at Naruto.

"Heh." Naruto gave a nervous laugh then pulled on his tie. Both were still in their school uniforms.

"Neji-niisan! W-We just went t-to Ich-Ichiraku to eat." Said Hinata looking at her feet.

"You said you were getting a ride, not going on a date!" said Neji.

"Ah, no Neji, not a date. We both just happened to be hungry." Said Naruto hastily.

"Sure, whatever. Just go Naruto. Hinata, get inside." Said Neji pointing to inside the house.

"H-Hai." She said stepping inside.

"Bye Hinata-Chan!" called Naruto before Neji slammed the door in his face. Naruto sighed and headed back to his car. He wondered how Sasuke was doing with Sakura-Chan. Hopefully they weren't fighting.

**XxX**

Sakura looked horrible. The chemicals from the lab made her smell bad and her clothes were all slimy and wet. This was a horrible day. She felt so uncomfortable with the wet clothes on, but that was nothing compared to her hair. The usually straight and shiny pink hair was in tangles and was soaking. Sasuke didn't look as bad as Sakura right at that moment.

The librarian had them dry off and at least try to get the stuff out of their hair before they went into the library. This was particularly hard to do, especially for Sakura who was a complete mess.

"You look like shit."

"Oh thank you for making me feel so much better."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"You don't have to be so blunt!"

"What? How else do you say you look crappy?"

"Arghh! Just shut up Uchiha. You look like shit too!"

"I don't look half as bad as you." Sakura shot Sasuke a glare that shot fire towards him. He had opened up a bit she admitted, but he was still an evil asshole.

They entered the library where the librarian gave them stacks of books. The library in their school went by type of book and alphabetical order by author and they had the most books in the whole district!

"It will take you a while so you should start right away." Said the librarian before disappearing behind her desk. Sasuke and Sakura stared at the pile of books in front of them.

"Great." Mumbled Sakura picking up the first book and checking the author and type. "This will take ages."

"Stop complaining Haruno and focus on the task." Said Sasuke grabbing the whole stack and disappearing somewhere in the library. Sakura sighed and grabbed her own stack then set it on a round table in the middle of the library.

"Okay, Mark Twain." Mumbled Sakura to herself as she looked at the author. She headed to the area where the 'T' section was and put it in the bookcase. She continued this for a while until she was almost done.

She gave a heavy sigh and rubbed her head, this was tiring work. Thank goodness she was almost done. The last book lay out. She looked at the author of the next book who was in the 'N' section. When she got there the book was to go on the top shelf. She groaned and stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the top shelf.

"Ugh! Why do I have to be so short." She mumbled trying to reach the spot. Suddenly she felt the book pried from her fingers and lay on the top shelf in front of her. She cocked her head and turned around only to see the cold onyx eyes staring straight at Sakura.

"Just thought you might need help." He stated shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Ah, um, Arigatou Sasuke," said Sakura smiling at the Uchiha in front of her.

"Hn." Said Sasuke looking in a different direction. "I'm done."

"Okay, well, that was the last book for me." Said Sakura referring to the book he just helped her put back.

"Aa." Sakura rolled her eyes then grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"C'mon," she held onto Sasuke's arm and headed for the check out desk where the librarian stood. She looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Hm, well I guess you're free to go. It's getting late and it's already dark." Said the librarian after a second or two. "Thank you."

Sakura nodded her head and smiled at the lady while Sasuke didn't even make eye contact. He took his arm out of Sakura's grasp and shoved his hands in his back pockets of his dirty uniform.

"Great, it's still raining." Muttered Sakura. She looked at the clock that hung in the hallway right next to the doors that led outside. It read 6:45PM. She sighed and headed outside with Sasuke right behind her.

It was still pouring; in fact, it looked like there would be a flood. Sasuke walked right past her without even saying goodbye and disappeared through the pounding rain. Sakura shivered, it was cold. When they were on the roof it was colder but still. She sighed; she had to walk home in this weather. She started the long walk back shuffling her feet through the water that lay in deep puddles on the ground.

Her shoes were getting soaked and the white blouse wasn't helping either as it was becoming see-through since it was wet. You could see her gray bra underneath her white blouse. She groaned and wrapped her arms around her shivering figure.

'_Just what I need.'_ Thought Sakura as her teeth chattered. Then she sneezed. Perfect. And to top it all off she could feel people staring at her through the windows in the cars. She heard a whistle but dismissed it.

"Hey baby, you look cold. Need a lift?" asked a guy in a red convertible. Of course, the top was up. He grinned at Sakura and Sakura shivered. She realized he could see right through her shirt. He wasn't half bad looking, with brown messy hair and blue eyes. He was kinda cute.

"Uh, th-thank you for the offer b-but no." she said shaking her head.

"Aw c'mon. It's pouring and you'll get sick, especially in those clothes." He said, eyeing her shivering body. Sakura flinched but kept walking. He followed her in his car at the same speed she was walking.

"C'mon! I have a jacket, and it's warm in here." He said smirking. Sakura looked at him then shook her head.

"I'm s-sorry but I don't know you. I'd ra-rather walk in this rain then ride in that car with y-you." Said Sakura.

"C'mon baby!"

"I'm not your baby!" snapped Sakura glaring at the boy. He was really starting to annoy her.

"You will get sick."

"I d-d-don't care."

"Just get in the car you bitch!" he suddenly shouted making Sakura's heart beat faster. She glared at him.

"No, Th-That's final. I definitely won't get in the c-car of someone who I d-don't know and is calling m-me a bitch." She said glaring daggers at the boy.

"Ugh, c'mon!"

"No!"

Suddenly a metallic dark blue Aston Martin pulled up. It was custom made as well and Sakura felt relieved when she noticed who it was. On the back, where it was supposed to say the model of the car, it said S. Uchiha. Then on the front where the symbol of the car was supposed to go was the Uchiha fan. The windows were tainted so Sakura couldn't see his face until he rolled down the window and glared at the boy in the convertible.

The boy looked shocked at the car, it was amazing. Jealousy was strewn across all the features in his face as he glared at the owner of the car.

"S-Sasuke-san!" said Sakura grinning.

"Leave her alone you moron. When she says she doesn't want a ride, she doesn't want a ride." Said Sasuke glaring at the boy. The boy growled and glared back. "Sakura, get in the car, I'll take you home."

Sakura was stunned for a second before she rushed over to the passenger seat of Sasuke's car and climbed in. She sighed when she got in and was shivering violently.

"A-A-Arigatou S-Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura through chattering teeth and then sneezing. Sasuke looked at Sakura confused, did she just say Kun?

"Hn." He said focusing his eyes back on the road. He pulled out of where he had pulled over and started driving down the street. The windshield wipers were working rapidly against the rain. Sakura felt the heater on in his car and relaxed a bit.

The seats were black leather with the Uchiha fan on the headrest of the car. There was a navigating system and stereo. Where the radio and controls were it was marble. Sakura looked in awe at this, he must be really rich. Sasuke took a side-glance at her.

Her arms were still wrapped around her body and she was biting her lip to keep from chattering so much. He sighed as they reached a red light and turned around to the back seat. He threw what he got from the back seat at Sakura who cocked her head.

"It's my other jacket, wear it, it'll keep you warm." Said Sasuke looking back on the road.

"Arigatou." She said. She hastily put it around her slim figure. It was a bit big but Sakura didn't care, as long as it kept her warm. "You have a nice car."

"Hn, this is nothing. I have a Saleen S7at home but that would bring too much attention." Said Sasuke not taking his eyes off the road.

"A Saleen? You mean the one that can do over 200 miles an hour? Oh that's so cool!" said Sakura in awe. Sasuke grinned and nodded. "Gee, I don't even have a car."

"Do you know how to drive?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I learned before… the accident. Ever since then I haven't drove a car." Said Sakura looking downcast. Sasuke was confused about the accident but didn't say anything.

Sakura hesitantly gave him directions to her house. They soon got into a neighborhood called _'The Village.'_ Sakura sighed, she had to make sure her grandma was all right. Sasuke came to a stop in front of a plain two-story house. It was grey with a white door, it was just, plain. The yard was beautiful though.

The lawn was a lush green color and there were roses that lined the steps to the front porch. There were different colors of flowers organized neatly in front of the front windows to the house and there were stones lining the driveway. It was so beautiful it took away the fact that the house looked plain and boring. To top it all off a beautiful tall tree stood beside the house. Right at that moment the plants and the tree were soaked and the petals were drooping, but it was still a beautiful sight.

"Your house?" asked Sasuke as he pulled into the driveway.

"Yup. My grandma did it." Said Sakura pointing to the lawn and flowers.

"Looks nice." Said Sasuke, Sakura smiled.

"Well, I should go. My grandma is probably waiting for me." Said Sakura.

"What about your parents?" Asked Sasuke curiously. Sakura's smile was wiped off and she looked at her feet.

"Uh, they, they died. It was a car accident. That's why I moved in with my grandma. But she's dieing too, because of cancer so I have to really take care of her. My grandfather is already dead because of old age." Said Sakura refusing to look into Sasuke's eyes. So that was what she meant by an accident.

"Aa." He said. Sakura just nodded her head. Why was she telling him all this? She had no clue.

"Well, thank you for the ride Sasuke." Said Sakura climbing out of his Porsche.

"Hn." With that Sakura walked up the steps onto her front porch. She took out a pair of keys from her bag and unlocked the door. Sasuke made sure Sakura got in the house before driving away.

**XxX**

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter volleyball tryouts, and Sakura is sick. :) Please Review! This is the longest chapter yet! I will update as soon as I can! It's been busy with a lot of plans my parents have for the summer and everything. Well anyways, please please review:)**


	4. A Cold and Tryouts

**Yay! I got about 20 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you soo much! The support is helping me lots! I appreciate the support so much:) So this chapter is probably one of my shorter ones. I'm sorry, but please, Read and Review!**

**Ch. 3: A Cold and Tryouts**

"ACHOO!" Sakura had just woken up to the sun after the rainy night. There were wet puddles outside where little kids were jumping and playing around. Tiny rain droplets fell from the tall tree and small flowers just outside Sakura's window. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Getting up she looked at the clock that read 6:27. She drowsily climbed out of bed and onto the white-carpeted floor. Taking a towel she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Then ran her hairbrush through her pink locks of hair getting all the tangles out.

Sakura looked over to where her wooden desk was and saw that Sasuke's jacket was hanging on the chair. She had forgotten to give it back to him the other night and realized it only when she went to take a hot shower when she got home.

She quickly grabbed Sasuke's black jacket and grabbed her own jacket, not forgetting it this time. Rushing out the door it was already 6:45. She didn't bother to say goodbye to her grandma since she was still sleeping.

"Sakura!" shouted Tenten waving at Sakura through the car window. Tenten lived in the same neighborhood, which was how Sakura met Tenten. Yesterday they had gotten a ride from Ino's chauffeur she was basically rich.

But today Ino said she couldn't make it in time since construction was going on between where they lived and where Ino lived. Sakura had no clue where Hinata lived though. But since she was living with Neji she was probably richer then Ino.

"Hey Tenten!" said Sakura smiling as she approached the car. It was a red convertible Volkswagen and looked really cute. (Like the car in the movie 'hot chick' only red).

"So Sakura, Did you turn in the form that allows you to do volleyball?" asked Tenten grinning.

"Yeah."

"Great! Because tryouts are next week." Said Tenten. Sakura nodded.

"Yup, I know." Said Sakura grinning.

"Ino will be trying out too," said Tenten, "And tryouts are going on the whole week, Tuesday through Friday, and people who make the team will be announced the week after, Monday."

"Ino's playing?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

"Yup, not much of a shock since she's the one that scored the winning point last year during districts." Said Tenten.

"You have got to be kidding." Said Sakura shaking her head, "This will be fun with you and Ino."

"Yeah, to bad Hinata came to late. Though I don't know if she even plays volleyball." Said Tenten giving Sakura a questioning look. Sakura shrugged.

They parked in the senior parking lot and climbed out of the car into the damp sunny air. The wind blew blowing Sakura's hair back; she shivered and put the Konoha jacket on then tightened it around her slim figure. Sakura looked at Tenten who was pulling something out of her car.

"Sakura, is this yours?" asked Tenten with a questioning glance. Tenten was holding up Sasuke's jacket that Sakura had brought along to give back to him.

"Oh! Ah," Sakura grinned sheepishly and took it from Tenten's grasp. "No but it's someone else's, I forgot to give it back."

"Oh really." Said Tenten folding her arms, "Because I vaguely remember seeing Sasuke wearing that jacket a lot whenever I saw him over the summer."

"Heh, heh." Said Sakura nervously, "He lent it to me, I forgot to give it back." She said.

"So I'm guessing detention was… fun?" asked Tenten with raised eyebrows. Sakura blushed and shook her head.

"No! That jerk was being an idiot." Said Sakura to the floor. Tenten slowly nodded her head and started for the main building.

"Whatever Sakura, I need to go to my locker, you can tell me about it later." Said Tenten waving at Sakura before disappearing. Sakura sighed and held the jacket close to her body before rushing over to her own locker.

She reached her locker and furrowed her eyebrows since she had a massive headache. Sakura shook her head and quickly twirled the dial. She grabbed her English notebook and closed the locker shut. Sighing Sakura looked at a clock on the wall next to the bathrooms. 7:10, she was already late! Sakura gently held Sasuke's jacket in her right hand and went up the stairs to homeroom.

Suddenly she stopped and grabbed the railing shutting her eyes tightly closed. This headache was turning into dizziness. Sakura shook it off and carefully started her way up again. By the time she reached class it was already 7:18, she must have gone really slow. Sighing in relief she took her seat and laid her head down.

"Sakura-Chan!" said an annoying blonde who stood in front of Sakura's desk. She groaned and looked up to meet the sight of a blonde hair and blue eyed Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan! How was detention with the bastard? I hope he didn't do anything to you. He can be a real ass sometimes, ne Sakura-Chan?" Naruto was grinning ear to ear as he looked at the pink haired girl in front of him.

Sakura cocked her head and groaned again before burying her head in her arms. Naruto's voice wasn't really helping the migraine. She coughed three times in her arms and buried her head deeper.

"Sakura-Chan? Are you feeling okay?" asked Naruto, concern was in his voice.

"Yes I am fine Naruto." Came Sakura's muffled reply. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Sakura, did you get a cold?" asked Naruto touching Sakura's shoulder lightly.

"No, I'm fine Naruto." Said Sakura, she lifted her head and shut her eyes before sneezing.

"Sakura-Chan-" Naruto got cut off by another presence in the room.

"Naruto quit bugging her. If she is sick your voice probably isn't helping." Said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"You bastard take that back!" said Naruto, Sakura groaned and buried herself in her arms again. Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto.

"Sakura, go to the nurse." It wasn't advice; it was more of an order. Sakura looked up and glared at Sasuke with her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Sasuke leaned down so that his face was inches away from hers. Sakura backed up a bit but any further she would fall off her seat. Sasuke lifted a hand and felt her forehead. She blinked at Sasuke but he just had an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's not good to lie Sakura." Said Sasuke looking into Sakura's eyes. She gulped and shook her head.

"I-"

"You're sick. Your forehead is burning. Don't say you aren't lying because I can tell you are." Said Sasuke in an emotionless voice.

"Um, well-" Sakura got cut off yet again.

"Sakura-Chan! Listen to Sasuke-teme, he might actually be right this time!" said Naruto earning a whack in the head from Sasuke. "Ow! Teme!" whined Naruto rubbing his head.

"Loser." Said Sasuke. Naruto glared at Sasuke but just shrugged.

"Sakura-" This time Naruto got cut off.

"Hello class! Sorry I'm late, there was an eagle in the road and-" started Kakashi but Naruto cut him off.

"You Liar! There was no eagle in the road!" Shouted Naruto pointing a finger at Kakashi.

"Ah but you wouldn't know since you weren't there, eh Naruto? Now take your seats and let's get started." Said Kakashi fixing a stack of papers.

Naruto grumbled as he made his way over to his own seat. Sasuke didn't argue and sat down leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. Kakashi was silent for a moment as he continued to shuffle the papers around until he pulled one packet out.

"Ah ha! Here it is, Sakura, would you go to the room at the end of the hall and return this?" asked Kakashi sticking the packet out as if she would already say yes. Of course he took no note as to how her face was slightly pink and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Um, uh,"

"Great, it should only take you a minute." Said Kakashi. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows then slowly stood up and went to the front of the class. Taking the packet from Kakashi's grasp she slowly made her way for the door. Sasuke looked at her intently.

"I'll go with her." Said Sasuke suddenly standing up but not removing the emotionless mask.

"Sasuke sit. The class is just down the hall." Said Kakashi looking at Sasuke.

"Come on Kakashi, I need to talk to that teacher anyways." Said Sasuke glaring at his teacher. They looked at each other for the longest time before Kakashi turned away.

"Fine, go, but come right back here." Said Kakashi. Sasuke grinned and got out of his seat. He started for where Sakura was standing, slightly dazed.

"Come on Sakura." Whispered Sasuke while grabbing her arm. Sakura cocked her head but didn't argue while the fan girls in the class gasped and glared. Of course they couldn't do anything since they were still in class.

"Sakura you're sick, go to the nurse." Said Sasuke glaring at Sakura once they got out of the class.

"Pffft, no way Uchiha. I am not sick." Said Sakura while looking at her feet. Sasuke shook his head but didn't let go of Sakura's arm since she was still swaying left and right a bit. Once they reached the class the lady smiled at them and took the papers then the two headed back to the class.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I'm seeing little dots everywhere." Said Sakura tilting her head in confusion. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't feel very good." Said Sakura stopping in her tracks.

"Eh?" Sakura blacked out right then and there. It was dark; she couldn't hear the voices yet she could hear music, not knowing where it came from.

**XxX**

"Ugh," Sakura slowly got up but fell back down instantly since she was so dizzy. She shut her eyes and grabbed her head. Everything was spinning around her and she couldn't take it. "Ah," mumbled Sakura curling up. She just wanted the pain in her head to stop and the dizzy spell to go away. Suddenly she felt the urge to vomit.

Her eyes shot open but everything was still spinning so she automatically closed them again. Rocking back and forth, she felt like she was on the ceiling and she might fall any time. Or like she was rolling off a cliff yet she wasn't moving. She couldn't reach the bathroom in time.

Vomit shot out of her mouth and into the trashcan that thankfully was right next to her bed that she was on.

"Ew, that's nasty." Said a woman's voice. Sakura's eyes opened but she couldn't see who said that since everything was spinning rapidly. Then a bark was heard.

"Uh?" she managed to say. On top of the massive headache and dizzy spell, her throat was burning from the acid that just passed through it.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you okay?" said an obnoxiously loud voice, "I told you to go to the nurse but nope!" Sakura recoiled and covered her ears while shaking her head. Naruto, she recognized that voice.

"Shut up dobe, look at her, your voice is making her head ache worst then it is! Loser," said an emotionless voice. For some reason it eased her headache a bit.

"Sas… uke?" asked Sakura while rocking back and forth.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" asked Sasuke while feeling her forehead.

"Oh Sakura, you look so pale!" cried the female voice again. Sakura slightly opened her eyes, just barely but shut them again. Things were still spinning, when would it stop?

"Ino, she's s-sick and all y-you can say is you're p-pale?" came a timid voice. Definitely Hinata.

"What time?" muttered Sakura.

"It's lunch right now." Said Sasuke. Sakura groaned and leaned against Sasuke. The wall was too hard and it just hurt her head even more when she pressed her head against it. Besides, Sasuke was the person who was sitting in front of her. She buried her head in his chest like if she stayed there long enough and pressed hard enough the headache would leave.

"Uh…" Sasuke just looked at the pink haired woman who was right at that moment leaning against his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her and fingered her hair.

"Aww how adorable!" came another female voice in a teasing way.

"Shut up Tenten," said Sasuke. Sakura could tell he was glaring at Tenten. Tenten just giggled and winked.

"Troublesome." That was obviously Shikamaru.

"Right well she obviously can't go through the rest of school today." Said a fed up males voice, Neji. A bark was heard and that was obviously Akamaru.

"Akamaru be quiet." Said Kiba petting his dog.

"Why do they even allow dogs in this school?" asked Naruto folding his arms. Kiba shrugged and grinned.

"Please, one guest maybe two at a time in this room." Said the nurse looking at the huge group of kids in the area.

"Uh well teme has to stay since Sakura is practically on top of him," said Naruto laughing, "I'll stay too!"

"Uh, no. I think Sakura should have one of her girl friends stay in the room." Said Tenten glaring at Naruto.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Yeah! And I think that I should be that one!" said Ino batting her eyelashes.

"Oh yeah right, I think it should be Hinata." Said Tenten pointing at the timid girl.

"M-Me?" asked Hinata pointing to herself.

"I agree, that's perfect." Said Kiba grinning.

"Ah, uh, okay." Said Hinata looking at the ground.

"It's settled then," said Naruto sadly, "We'll see you later, okay Sakura."

Everyone said their goodbyes though they weren't really sure if Sakura heard them or not since her face was buried in Sasuke's chest.

"Well Sakura do you have anyone who can come pick you up? I'm sure you won't be able to stay the rest of the day." Said the nurse kindly.

"My grandma can't go out by herself." Came Sakura's muffled reply.

"Well what about-"

"Their dead." Said Sasuke. The nurse looked surprised that he knew she would say parents but it was kind of obvious she guessed.

"Well can someone give you a ride home?" asked the nurse gently.

"I will." Said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry sir but you have class-"

"Who else would get her home? I'll take care of her since her grandma probably won't have the energy." Said Sasuke glaring at her.

"But what about your classes?"

"My friends can get my homework. Besides, it's only one day. Lay off woman." Said Sasuke as he continued to glare daggers at the nurse who was annoying him badly.

"Um, yes. Alright Mr. Uchiha." Said the nurse backing up a bit.

"Good." He said looking back at the Sakura who was clinging on him like her life depended on it.

"Well, I-I guess y-you really didn't need m-me." Said Hinata silently standing up.

"Hn."

"Uh, since Sakura is g-going home I'll l-leave." Said Hinata slowly heading for the door.

"Humph."

Hinata closed the door and headed outside where everyone else was bound to be. Sasuke sat quietly with the shivering girl on him. He sighed and picked her up carefully bridal style. She still didn't look up but instead of holding her arms around his waist she moved them to around his neck. Her eyes were still shut tightly and her head was still where it was before.

He grabbed his and Sakura's things, which wasn't too hard for him. Naruto had taken their things into the nurse's office after homeroom. He saw his jacket and grinned, Sakura was going to give it back since he forgot it yesterday.

He went outside feeling the nurse's eyes on him as he carried her out. Taking her to his car meant he had to go past all the people, including fan girls unfortunately. He took a step outside and all the girls eyed him lustfully, but when they saw Sakura they glared daggers and fireballs.

"_How come Sasuke is carrying that bitch?" _

"_I thought we were an item!"_

"_He made out with me at his party! How could he do this?"_

"_He made out with_ me_!" _

"_What does that whore have that I don't?"_

"_I bet she slept with him!" _

"_That slut!" _

Sasuke ignored these comments and kept walking to his car, passing through all the people who were looking at him. More comments were heard and Sasuke felt the urge to punch every one of them. But he remembered Sakura and rushed to his car.

He opened the door with some trouble and gently lay Sakura down. The hard part was making Sakura let go of him. She clung onto his neck with her eyes shut.

"Everything is spinning Sasuke-kun." She whispered, her muscles tightened.

"Sakura I'm going to take you home, but you have to let go of me." Said Sasuke as he pried Sakura's arms loose. He shut the door and right when it closed Sakura curled up and leaned against the door.

He got into the drivers seat and drove away. He glanced at Sakura every now and then but she was always in the same position, not complaining on the sharp turns or anything.

When he reached her house it was the same as last night only in the sun. Sasuke carried Sakura out of the car; he would get her stuff later, and rang the doorbell.

"I have a key." Mumbled Sakura pulling out a key from her jacket pocket, and then automatically clinging to Sasuke again. He grinned and took the key from her hands.

Opening the door the house looked like a regular home. It was furnished and the walls were painted a certain color in each room.

"Oh, what happened to Sakura?" asked an old ladies voice from the couch in the living room.

"Oh, ma'am. Your grand daughter was sick so I offered to take her home." Said Sasuke.

"Oh how nice." Sad the lady smiling. She was wearing a hat but Sasuke could tell that most of her hairs were gone. Her skin was pale and wrinkled. She looked sick, of course, like Sakura said, she had cancer.

"What was your name dear boy?" asked the woman.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Said Sasuke bowing slightly. Though it was a bit hard with Sakura in his arms. His parents had taught him how to be polite when he was little.

"Uchiha? My daughter knows a Uchiha?" said the lady smiling, "That's nice.

"Grandma please, my head hurts." Said Sakura. Her grandma cocked her head but smiled.

"Yes, it's upstairs and third door on the right." Said the woman smiling.

"Arigatou." Said Sasuke. The woman nodded and Sasuke headed up the stairs.

'_Third door on the right.'_ Thought Sasuke looking right. He opened the door careful not to drop the girl in his arms and lay her on the twin-sized bed in the room. He smiled at the girl, as she wouldn't let go of him. She finally let go and pushed her head in the pillows. Sasuke took the sheets and covered her with them before going back downstairs to get a glass of water and Tylenol.

He found his way easily since the house wasn't that big. Her grandma was watching a television soap opera and Sasuke winced. He never did like soap operas.

Sasuke found the kitchen and looked through the cabinets to find a glass. Once he found the glasses he got her some water from the built in water filter on the fridge. Now he had to find the Tylenol.

He went back to Sakura's room and gave her the water.

"Where's the Tylenol?" asked Sasuke after she took a sip of water with much difficulty.

"Bathroom first door on the left." Said Sakura holding her head. Sasuke nodded and went outside her room. He found a bottle of Tylenol in the cabinet and went back in Sakura's room. After she swallowed three pills she looked at Sasuke.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked skeptically. Sasuke looked at her, he really didn't know. But he didn't need to answer because a moment later Sakura was knocked out and fast asleep in the bed. But he still pondered the question.

He sat there watching Sakura sleep until it was almost five. He couldn't believe he had watched her for so long. Before going he grabbed a wet washcloth from her bathroom and laid it across her forehead. He didn't know why but he kissed her gently on the cheek before leaving.

**XxX**

Friday came and Sakura still wasn't back in school. Though she was feeling a whole lot better. Everyone came to visit her at least once already; Sasuke and Naruto visited her practically everyday, which made Sakura happy.

Rock Lee even came and unfortunately gained a crush on Sakura. Which for a reason Sakura didn't know, upset Sasuke very much. Rock Lee came even when Sasuke was in the room. He knew that as long as Sakura was there Sasuke couldn't touch him.

After school Tenten waited for Neji at his car, he gave her a ride that morning so she didn't have her car. Rock Lee showed up joyful as ever.

"Isn't the day beautiful Tenten-san!" said Lee gaily, Tenten rolled her eyes at Lee, "I would visit my cherry blossom today but we had this scheduled first." Lee said sadly. Tenten shook her head. Sakura was probably relieved but Tenten didn't say anything.

Neji finally came out of the building with Hinata behind him.

"Are we going?" he asked as he unlocked the car.

"Right." Said Tenten climbing into the passenger seat. Hinata sat behind Tenten while Lee sat behind Neji.

It was quiet the whole ride, which was how it was most of the time with Neji around. They arrived at the Hyuuga mansion in ten minutes. Neji got out and headed straight for the building with everyone else following behind him. He unlocked the door and headed in. Hinata went straight to her room while Lee and Tenten followed Neji to the gym downstairs.

There were punching bags and treadmills inside. There was also a big area to have a spar. Blue mats were set on the floor and the walls had blue padding.

Neji went to the open area and looked back at the two.

"I shall fight and win against you Neji-san!" said Lee as he ran to stand in front of Neji. They glared at each other and Tenten just decided to lean against a wall.

"You can do it Neji! Lee, You could never win against Neji!" said Tenten grinning. Neither paid attention to her and started the fight.

Weapons weren't allowed in this fight and so they just used their body. Lee flipped forward and did a low-kick trying to trip Neji, but Neji did a back flip and kicked Lee in the face while doing so. Lee aimed for Neji's gut but Neji was to fast and grabbed Lee's wrist twisting it. Lee clenched his teeth but showed no pain.

Instead he used his leg and punched Neji in the stomach, sending Neji to collide with the padded walls. Lee grinned but suddenly Neji disappeared. He reappeared behind Lee and kicked Lee in the back; Lee fell face forward in the ground only to have Neji kick him hard in the gut. Lee grabbed Neji's leg and made Neji fall over. But his hands caught the fall and Neji glared at Lee who grinned.

Lee punched Neji in the face but Neji dodged it and threw a flurry of punches in Lee's stomach. Lee let out a strangled muffled cry but shook it off as he kicked Neji in the side. Neji blocked it so Lee tried again. Each time Neji blocked it. Finally Lee tried something different and kicked Neji behind the knees.

Neji fell but automatically got up only to have Lee punch him in the face. Neji glared at Lee before punching him across the face and kicking him in the side.

This continued for sometime until the two were out of breath, Lee had blood coming out of his mouth, and Tenten could tell that there would be bruises tomorrow. Neji kicked Lee back hard and Lee crashed into the opposite wall and fell to the floor. He curled up in pain but glared at Neji nonetheless.

"Let's stop, any more and the injuries would get serious." Said Neji putting his hands on his knees. Lee agreed and they both sat against the wall panting. Tenten shook her head and took a seat next to them.

"So I guess my fight will come another time?" asked Tenten giving both men some water. Lee nodded and Neji just stared ahead. "Okay," said Tenten a little disappointed.

It was 5:30 when Neji dropped Lee and Tenten off. Lee was first since his house was closer, and then he went to Tenten's house.

"Neji? Thanks for the ride again." Said Tenten smiling.

"No problem." He said looking at Tenten.

"So I guess I'll see you Monday?" she asked grinning, Neji nodded his head, "Okay well, Ja ne!" said Tenten before closing the door. Neji drove off disappearing through the night sky. Tenten sighed, she really liked Neji but he wasn't open enough. She groaned and went into her house disappointed.

**Day One**

On Tuesday Sakura came back with a whole lot of homework. Thankfully her friends got her homework for her so she didn't have to do it all when she got back from her fever. Her grandma wanted her to stay home on Monday just in case even though Sakura was fine. But Sakura didn't argue, her grandma was only doing what she thought best. Besides, she got an extra day off from school.

She was ready for volleyball tryouts that day which would definitely be a lot of fun. Tenten had talked about it nonstop during lunch until Neji said that if she stopped talking he would watch her on Friday.

School had just ended and volleyball tryouts were beginning. They were to wear their PE uniform, the black short shorts and dark green shirt with white lettering.

The couch explained the rules and basically how you bump and set just in case. Tons of questions were asked which annoyed Sakura since she wanted to get started right away.

They started by getting in groups of two and had to bump/set back and forth between each other over the net.

Tenten was Sakura's partner while Ino had a girl named Ami as a partner. Ami had purplish brown hair and was obsessed with Sasuke. Sakura didn't know why Ino picked her as a partner but dismissed it.

Tenten and Sakura passed it back and forth, a few times the ball went wild but they managed to hit it over the net before it touched the ground. They did that for an hour, just talking, laughing, and passing it back and forth. Then the coach said that it was time to go and that tomorrow they would be doing spikes/overhand.

**Day Two**

The three girls still had their same partners. That day they would start without the nets and then go on with nets. They had to see if you could spike over the net.

Sakura spiked it at Tenten who bumped it back to her. This continued for a while until the couch said to switch so that Tenten spiked and Sakura bumped. Then they went to the nets. The girls got into two lines and did an overhand serve to the couch on the other side of the net.

The coach would grab the balls and roll them back to the girls under the net.

When it was Sakura's turn it was Ino's turn at the other line. They looked at each other and glared before grabbing volleyball and hitting it. Sakura's shot like a bullet over the net while Ino's glided over the net, at a fast rate.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino when the couch said that hers was a very good serve.

**Day 3**

They got into groups of four that day and bumped/set/spiked the ball to each other in the group. Ino and Sakura started getting competitive so they started to spike and bump the ball at each other. The coach told them it was a team sport and they needed to give Tenten and Ami a chance to hit the volleyball.

The two glared at each other before continuing their hits, of course with Ami and Tenten this time.

**Day Four**

Neji had come like he said. And he brought Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba with him. Tenten grinned and said this was great while Sakura groaned. Sasuke could make fun of her. Ino made sure to put on make up and put her hair in a neat high ponytail.

When Sakura asked Ino said that Sakura couldn't hog Sasuke to herself and she wanted to impress him. Sakura got jealous but she didn't know why. I mean he was a jerk and all. But he did help her out a lot, and he visited her while she was sick.

When Ami saw him she squealed and said this was her chance to make Sasuke fall in love. Ino and Ami teamed up again both on the goal to impress the Uchiha. Sakura scowled and glared at them. Sasuke was hers not theirs! Wait, no, what the? No way! Sakura shook her head and got with Tenten and waited for the couch to talk.

She said that they would be in a pair playing against another pair. Of course Sakura and Tenten were with Ino and Ami. And since they were with them Ino and Ami grabbed the net closest to where Sasuke and the others were seated. Tenten didn't seem to mind but Sakura groaned. She didn't like this at all.

The coach blew the whistle and the game began. Ino served to Sakura who bumped it over the net. Ami hit it over again and Tenten got it back over. Ino jumped up and spiked it, earning their team a point. Tenten looked at Sakura confused. Sakura wasn't feeling very confident since she could feel Sasuke's gaze on her.

"Sakura come on! What's wrong? You could beat tem in a second!" Sakura shrugged at Tenten and Tenten groaned. "C'mon! Impress the Uchiha!" Tenten said this in a quieter voice but Sakura still heard her.

Sakura glared at Tenten who just laughed and gave her the thumbs up. Sakura shook her head then put her hands on her knees getting ready for the serve. Sakura bumped it over and Ino set it over gently. Sakura bumped it again to Tenten and Sakura was gaining confidence.

Tenten set it back to Sakura who jumped up and spiked it down very hard. Ami shrieked and moved out of the way not wanting to get hit. Sakura grinned and Tenten gave her a high five. The two laughed, they were getting warmed up.

Sakura served this time. She did an overhand serve and it zoomed over the net, again like a bullet. Ami yelled again but Ino furrowed her eyebrows. She got the ball before it hit the ground but her arms were left all red. She would definitely get a bruise.

The score ended, 14 to 12. Tenten and Sakura smiled and cheered. The couch grinned and said that those who made it would be posted on the information bulletin board in the main hallway on Monday. The two grinned and went to the locker room to change.

Ino congratulated them reluctantly while Ami didn't even say anything. Instead she just glared.

When they got outside the boys were there to congratulate them on the win and to say that Ino did good, at least Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru said that. Then they went out to eat, all of them, to celebrate the end of tryouts and beginning of the volleyball season. Even though they weren't really sure if they made it or not. Sakura didn't care, she just felt like celebrating.

**XxX**

**Finally! Things are going a bit slow since I made another story last week. A New Life. So thank you for the reviews I got on the last chapter, all of you are great! Thank you so much! _Please review this chapter_! I kind of rushed this chapter since I am going to update my other story too. So I am sorry that this chapter was rushed. But please review!**

**Next chapter is who got on the team, and a party, ;)**

**By the way, has anyone seen Pirates of the Caribbean? The ending disappointed me but that's alright. :)**


	5. The Crashed Party

**Thank you so so so much! I appreciate all the reviews I have been getting. I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. I just wasn't inspired. I'm sorry; I lost the will to write this story for, like, three days and I'm sorry. But it's here now and please, Read and Review!**

**By the way, Ino and Sakura are very good friends, their just starting to get competitive. They're not very competitive in this chapter though.**

**Ch. 4: The Crashed Party**

Sakura had a great weekend. But the whole time she was nervous. What if she didn't make it? Tenten came over and chatted with her that Sakura definitely made the team. How could she not? Sakura tried to act like she wasn't nervous but failed miserably. Finally it was Monday, the day tryout results would be posted.

She got into Ino's car and drove for the school.

"You know I definitely made the team. I make the team every year! But you probably made the team too Sakura, considering you beat me in the game last week." Said Ino as her hold on the wheel tightened.

"Well Ino, you weren't half bad either. It would be fun if we were all on the same team, right?" asked Sakura grinning. Ino nodded and put on a fake smile.

When they reached the school Sakura and Ino quickly climbed out of the car and headed for the information bulletin board in the hallway. Ino frowned at the many people crowding the hallways.

"Come on Sakura." Said Ino grabbing Sakura's wrist and pushing past everyone crowding the board. When Ino reached it she took her finger and went over the list. Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes looked over the many names. Suddenly her face brightened and widened into a smile.

She pushed Sakura back out of the crowd so that they had more room.

"So?" asked Sakura cocking her head. Ino grinned triumphantly.

"We both made it! Varsity!" shouted Ino grinning madly. Sakura's face brightened, nothing could ruin this day! Sakura hugged Ino tightly and then they both hooked arms and headed for their own class.

"This is great! All the games we'll go to together! It'll be so much fun!" said Sakura grinning.

"That's for sure. I'm so happy we made the team!" shouted Ino punching the air.

"What about Tenten?" asked Sakura suddenly remembering about their brown haired friend who had gotten a ride from Neji that morning. Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura.

"Of course Tenten made it. She's as good as me! Her name was first on the list." Said Ino, "Varsity, just like us!"

The two went their own ways, Sakura headed up to Kakashi's class by herself. When she reached the last floor there were a bunch of girls standing around. When they spotted Sakura they suddenly stopped chatting. Sakura raised her eyebrows at this but didn't say a word.

"Sakura, right?" asked a girl with blonde hair. Sakura nodded slowly and gave the group a questioning look.

"Okay well I'm just here to warn you. We are the five's fan club, and we really don't appreciate what you and your little friends have been doing around our men. Especially Sasuke-kun." Said the girl giving Sakura a hard glare. The other girls did the same.

"Uh, right." Said Sakura, "I don't choose what happens to me, it just does."

"Well we're warning you now. Stay away from Sasuke and the others. Tell your bitchy friends that too," said the girl. Sakura glared, how dare she call her friends bitches!

"My friends aren't bitches. If there's anyone here who's a bitch it's you!" shouted Sakura; this meeting just ruined her happy mood.

"Shut up fore-head girl!" Sakura twitched and felt like strangling the girl right that moment.

"What do you know? They are just doing that to us, we don't even do anything!" said Sakura getting annoyed.

"Sakura-san, we don't like the fact that Sasuke is 'attracted' to you." Said the girl rolling her eyes.

"Uh, no. Sasuke isn't attracted to me." Said Sakura. She would know, right? The girl shook her head.

"He helped you when you were sick! Did you ever wonder how you got in the nurses room? He drove you to your house! He visited with you every freaking day! In case you haven't noticed, Sasuke isn't very open with anyone except you and his friends." Said the girl glaring daggers at Sakura.

She shook her head. She didn't even remember Sasuke taking her home! She must have been too sick to remember. And Sasuke visiting her? She thought it was only because Naruto had made him come, Sasuke was always quiet and angry whenever he stopped by Sakura's house.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember any of this, and he probably is more open to me because I'm not completely obsessed with him." Said Sakura glaring at the girl.

"Ha! Sure!" said the girl scowling, "Just stay away from our Sasuke-kun and you won't regret it." Was that just a threat? Sakura frowned, did they honestly think she would be threatened by a bunch of preppy fan girls? Wow.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of homeroom and the girls started leaving in packs. Each giving Sakura a glare that admittedly sent shivers up Sakura's spine. But she was not going to be threatened by dumb fans. She left brushing off the glares she was getting and headed for Kakashi's class.

"Ohayo Naruto." said Sakura. Naruto looked at her questioningly before grinning.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard!" said Naruto smirking at Sasuke, "It's the girl that stood you up!" Sakura raised her eyebrows questioningly and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was twitching in anger.

"Hn."

"Someone's in a bad mood." Said Naruto looking at Sasuke's expression, "Sorry Sakura, it's the first time Sasuke has ever had a girl stand up to him." Sakura had no clue what they were talking about.

"What?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"You forgot? You were supposed to meet up with Sasuke to go over the assignment for one of your classes…" said Naruto trying to remember which class. Sakura's eyes got big in remembrance. "I mean it was only for school and not a date but you still stood him up!"

"Shut up Naruto." Said Sasuke his gaze penetrating Naruto's.

"Well Sasuke has never had a girl stand him up before. He's a bit touchy." said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke growled and Naruto blinked then started glaring back at Sasuke. The two glared fire at each other while Sakura just sighed and took out her world literature book. She took her notebook and started jotting down words from the book. Suddenly the door opened revealing Kakashi.

Sakura took a seat not feeling like now was a good time to be talking with the two. She remembered she was supposed to meet Sasuke at the café last night. She frowned, so stupid! How could she forget?

"Sorry, a cat was stuck in a tree and this old lady really needed help getting it out." Said Kakashi grinning. Some shook their heads and others just glared at the teacher.

"You liar Kakashi!" shouted Naruto breaking his gaze from Sasuke. Kakashi sighed; he wasn't in the mood for arguing.

Sasuke looked at Sakura only to see her writing notes in her notebook from the world literature book. Sasuke wondered how she did that; she must have straight A's. Sasuke was an A student, the best, but he never had to study or anything. Everything just came to him.

He remembered how last night he waited for a whole hour for Sakura but she friggin' stood him up! Oh he was pissed, no one had ever stood him up. Of course he had the honor of beating up three guys afterwards, which helped blow off his anger a little bit. It felt good; he realized that he hadn't beaten some guy up in a while.

Sasuke still wasn't in the best moods though. He heard that Sakura made the volleyball team and didn't give her congratulations, which seemed to make Sakura a bit sad. But he shrugged it off. At lunch he disappeared and whenever someone talked to him he ignored them or gave them the famous Uchiha glare.

When Sakura tried speaking with him he always walked off, he wasn't ready to talk with her yet.

He had brought his black motorcycle to school that day and when the bell rang signaling the end of the day he walked over to his bike still withdrawn from everyone around him.

When he reached his black motorcycle he frowned. There was a girl with shoulder length curly brown hair straddling his bike and leaning on the handles. He glared at the girl; no one touched his bike without his consent.

"Get off." He said in a low threatening voice. His fists were clenched as he stared at the girl.

"Oh but Sasuke-kun. Don't you want to hear what I have to say first." Said the girl with a mischievous grin on her face. Sasuke growled, he hated it when girls did this. "I'm keeping your bike for ransom." She said in a sexy voice.

"Get off." He said again, a dangerous tone in his voice. She was flirting with him but Sasuke never fell for it. The girl smirked and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"You seem to be stressed today. I'm inviting you to a formal party in honor of me tomorrow night. You can invite your friends if you want. The name is Renée by the way." Said the girl grinning flirtatiously. "I heard how that awful pink haired girl stood you up last night. Maybe this party will be just what you need to take your mind off of her." Sasuke growled at her.

"It's your choice if you want to come or not. But just in case, I'll save a slow dance for you." Said the girl smiling. Sasuke frowned as she handed him the invitation and got off the bike. "I have volleyball practice, so I'll catch you later." She blew him a kiss and winked before walking away.

Sasuke grimaced he crumpled up the sheet of paper and was about to throw it but stopped. He sighed and stuck it in his jeans pocket instead, then hopped on his motorbike and sped off.

**

* * *

**

Sakura groaned, her muscles were tense and her eyes were concentrated on the net.

The volleyball came rolling back to her and Sakura picked it up, serving it overhand again over the net. At that moment they were practicing their spikes and serves. The coach said that the uniforms would come next week and they would sign up for numbers in a few days.

Suddenly she was pushed to the ground hard.

"Oops! My bad!" said the girl who had pushed her down. It didn't sound like she really cared though. Sakura frowned at this and glared at her. She had curly brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"Whatever." Said Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Ino cocking her head. Sakura nodded in response and got back into position. The rest of the three hours went on.

By the time practice was over, Sakura's arms and legs ached from the hard work. And she was drenched in sweat; her face was tinted pink from the heat she was feeling just about then.

Sakura went to the sink and splashed cold water on her heated face. She stood there at the sink for a minute regaining her breath. Then she went to her locker and took out her clothes. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and her were heading to the mall after practice.

Instead of back into her uniform, she changed into a pair of dark blue bongo jeans and a green baby tee. She left her hair down and put on a pair of white and pink Phatfarms. Then she quickly applied lip-gloss and black eyeliner before heading outside.

Sakura took a seat on the bench in front of the locker room door and sighed. The cool wind against her face felt good after that intense work out.

"Sakura? Is that your name?" Sakura looked up, it was the girl who pushed her down earlier. Sakura nodded slowly, this girl sent Sakura a bad vibe. "I'm Renée."

"Leave her alone Renée!" said Ino coming up behind Sakura. Sakura noticed how Ino seemed to have a background with this girl.

"Why if it isn't Ino Yamanaka!" said Renée grinning mischievously.

"Shut up Renée! What do you want with Sakura?" asked Ino glaring at Renée.

"Oh just to tell her to stay away from Sasuke-kun. He is all mine." Said Renée smirking.

"Another fan girl?" asked Sakura shaking her head. Renée frowned at Sakura before turning to Ino.

"Remember the seventh grade when I got the part in the play you wanted. And in our freshman year when my talent won against yours? And how in our sophomore year I ended up taking home the prize for the best style instead of you?" Renée was enjoying reminiscing in the past with Ino. Ino on the other hand was furious.

"Shut up Renée, you only won because you paid them you stuck up bitch!" said Ino glaring daggers at Renée. If looks could kill Renée would be dead on the floor drenched in blood right now.

"Ah yes. But I still won. And I'm not sorry." Said Renée batting her eyelashes. Ino growled furiously while Sakura just stared at the two in confusion. "Well it was nice catching up with you Ino and meeting you Sakura, but I have to go. Ja!" said Renée grinning. She walked over to the curb of the parking lot where a limo was waiting for her.

Ino was clenching her fists in rage.

"Sakura. Let's go." Said Ino grabbing Sakura's wrist.

"Whoa, wait up Ino." Said Tenten running up to the two girls, "We're still going shopping right?" asked Tenten. Ino brightened a bit and nodded her head. The three got into Ino's car and drove off.

"What was that?" asked Sakura looking at Ino.

"What was what?" replied Ino, her grip on the wheel tightening.

"You know, that thing between you and Renée." Said Sakura. Ino sighed.

"Renée? You still talk with her?" asked Tenten sitting in the back of the car. Ino sighed.

"Me and Renée have been rivals ever since we first laid eyes on each other. She always said she was better then me, and proved it by winning against me all the time. Of course, she only won because she always paid the host." Growled Ino furiously.

"I see. So we don't like her?"

"We hate her." Said Ino frowning. Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"That girl is the worst. She thinks she is better then the seniors! Pfft, what a spoiled brat." Said Tenten shaking her head. Ino stepped on the breaks in front of Hinata's house and Sakura climbed out of the car.

Sakura rang the doorbell once and waited at the door. Footsteps were heard inside and the sound of a lock turning was heard. The door opened revealing a girl with white eyes.

"Ah, Sakura! I-I'm ready." Said Hinata.

"Come on Hinata, this is going to be so much fun!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and led her to where Tenten and Ino were waiting in the car. The sun was still out so it felt like it was only three in the afternoon.

"Hinata, where's Neji?" asked Tenten once Hinata got in the car.

"H-He's staying in his r-room right now." Said Hinata. Tenten cocked her head but didn't question any further.

**

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh! That is adorable!" Ino grinned happily as she quickly pulled a light blue shirt off the clothes rack, "It's made for me!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "This is so dumb. I could be doing better stuff with my time after volleyball practice then this." Said Tenten. It was currently 5:45 and Tenten wasn't having the best time.

"Oh come on Tenten! It's a girls night out!" said Sakura happily. Tenten rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Some night out." Said Tenten grumpily. Sakura sighed and looked at the other two girls.

"I-I suggest we get out of the stores for a b-bit and go get something t-to eat." Said Hinata quietly. Ino pouted but Sakura and Tenten agreed that it would be a good idea. Ino sighed and paid for her clothes before taking off to the food court.

Before they got there though they heard their names being called from a tuxedo store. The four looked at each other confused but took off for the store all the same.

"Oh my gosh." The girls were shocked when they stepped into the store. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were there, all getting fixed for a tuxedo. The four started laughing at them. Shikamaru looked bored while Kiba looked a little mad, Naruto was as giddy as ever.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Hello Sakura-chan! We're getting tuxedo's for the party!" said Naruto happily.

"Party?" asked Ino, "No one told me about a party. And I get invited to every one!"

"It's someone that hates you and you hate back." Said Kiba shaking his head. Ino looked confused for a second before her eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you were invited to Renée's party!" said Ino. Naruto smiled and took out a sheet of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Ino who snatched it from his grasp.

"A formal party in honor of her?" Ino practically had steam coming from her ears. Shikamaru nodded and sighed.

"It's tomorrow night." Said Shikamaru.

"How did you get this?" asked Tenten cocking her head.

"Well actually, Sasuke got it, but he invited us so I guess we are going too." said Naruto grinning. Sakura frowned at the thought of Renée handing him an invitation before she thought of a plan.

"Hey Naruto. Can we have this invitation? We'll give it back to you tomorrow. Swear it." Said Sakura smiling mischievously. The three girls looked at her questioningly as Sakura snatched the sheet of paper from Ino's hands.

"Well I don't know Sakura-"

"Thanks Naruto!" shouted Sakura running from the store, the girls chasing after her.

"Hey wait, OW!" Naruto had moved a leg forward to run after him but was poked sharply in the leg when he moved by a needle. The guy who was fixing the tuxedo for Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"That's what happens when you move." Said the man still continuing his work on Naruto's tux. Naruto groaned and decided he wouldn't move until he was done.

"Sakura, what do you want that dumb invitation for?" asked Ino once they got outside. Sakura grinned.

"You want revenge right?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." Said Ino listening intently. Sakura grinned and held up the invitation.

"Make copies?" asked Sakura waving the sheet to the three girls. Ino's eyes brightened as she finally got the idea.

"Let's do it." Said Ino. Tenten nodded her head while Hinata wasn't sure.

"Come on Hinata! I know you haven't met her yet but she is such a snobby brat! Please Hinata." Said Tenten. Hinata sighed.

"O-Okay." Said Hinata unsurely. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura gave each other a high-five each other then grabbed Hinata's hands and ran for where they make copies of things. They handed the man behind the copy machine the invitation and grinned madly, this was the best!

"Make 20." Said Sakura. Ino and Tenten gave her a weird look and Sakura shrugged.

"No, make 150." Said Tenten and Ino in unison. The man looked at them oddly before nodding and making the many copies of the invitation.

"This is great!" said Tenten happily. Hinata grinned; she was starting to have fun!

"Here, let's split the pile." Said Ino splitting the pile into fourths and handing one to each girl. "Pass it to anyone who would ruin her party." The four girls split up and ran through the mall. They handed the invites to punks and Goths then hard rockers.

They met at the food court with still half of their piles left. It was 6:15 at that time and they were pretty tired from running through the mall and handing out invitations to random people.

"Let's try outside." Said Hinata. The three agreed and rushed outside. They started handing out invitations on the sidewalk and to passerby's. Tenten grinned at their achievements. They headed for a restaurant across the street and started passing the sheets to everyone there.

There was a group smoking pot behind the restaurant and Sakura quickly handed out the invites to them before rushing off. Soon the four girls were exhausted and ready to head home. They had given out every single invitation and were excited to see the results the next night.

"This is going to be the best!" shouted Ino as they hopped in the car.

"I can't wait to see that brats face when we crash her party!" said Tenten grinning triumphantly.

"I am excited for tomorrow." Said Hinata smiling. The four girls cheered as they got on the road. It was definitely going to be a long night for Renée.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan! My beautiful cherry blossom!" Rock Lee had spotted Sakura walking through the long hallways of the school. Sakura sighed; she didn't feel like dealing with Lee at the moment.

"Lee I'm sorry but I have to get to class quickly." Said Sakura. Lee was about to respond but Sakura was already gone, up the stairs and taking a right she collided with something hard. "Ow," she mumbled rubbing her forehead.

She looked to see what she ran into to see onyx orbs looking into her eyes. It was like he was looking straight into her heart. Sakura fought down a blush that was creeping up her face and gulped.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura cocked her head trying to break the awkward feeling of him staring at her.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, about the other night, I'm sorry. My grandma had to go to the hospital, I tried to tell you but you hung up to fast." Said Sakura quickly. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Aa."

Sakura sighed; she didn't know how to get through to this guy. And it was starting to get a bit awkward standing there and watching Sasuke look at her. She stared at Sasuke not knowing what to do.

"Hn." The silence in the hallway was obviously annoying Sasuke as the two stared at each other. So Sakura said a quick 'see you later,' before running off to their class. Sasuke sighed as he watched her go. He decided. He would go to that party. Maybe it would help take his mind off of things.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was back to himself by lunch. He argued with Naruto and walked outside to sit under a tree where Sakura hesitantly joined him. They sat there not talking and just staring off to space. Then the bell rang and Sasuke got up. He offered Sakura his hand, which Sakura gratefully took.

Sakura noticed how everyone was giving her a death glare but she shrugged them off as Sasuke walked with her to the next class, in silence of course. She didn't know why Sasuke was letting her be so close to him but she didn't question it. To be honest, she was kind of enjoying it.

By the end of the day Sasuke watched as Sakura left to go to volleyball practice with Tenten. He grinned as he saw her give Tenten a hug then head over to the gym. Sasuke didn't know why he was watching her, but when he did he unconsciously had a small smile on his face. He caught himself before anyone saw though.

Wiping his mouth he climbed into his car and drove away.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sighed as he looked in the full-length mirror. He was wearing the tux his parents used to try to make him wear at every formal party. This time he rolled up the sleeves to the elbows and left the top buttons unbuttoned.

He ruffled his hair a bit before stepping outside. Sasuke felt like a rebel at the moment, he grinned as he reached for his motorcycle. He had never been to a formal party in a motorcycle and wearing a tux the wrong way. Sasuke smirked as he started the engine, why was he going anyways?

Atleast Naruto and the others would be there to keep him company. He sped off toward Renée's house, the coat of his tux flapping in the wind.

**

* * *

**

Sakura laughed. She was so excited! This would be the first party she has ever crashed and Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were in on it too! She grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Sakura was wearing silver flip-flops and a blue ankle bracelet. Then she had a mini jean skirt and a faded green, blue, and white designed halter-top. A dozen similar silver bracelets were on her left wrist and she had left her hair down so it went just below her shoulders. Her makeup was a light blue eye shadow and pink lip-gloss with a light blush and black eyeliner.

She nodded her approval in the mirror before stepping outside her room door. Saying a quick goodbye to her grandma, Sakura rushed outside where Ino and Tenten were waiting with Hinata. They were going to walk the whole way.

Hinata wore a white jacket over a blue tank top and dark blue jeans with tennis shoes. Tenten wore a black t-shirt and a silver necklace with blue Capri's and black flip-flops. Ino had her blue spaghetti strap on and a black choker. Then a white mini skirt and blue flip-flops, she left her hair down that night.

"Sakura-chan, there you are." Said Hinata in a quiet voice. Sakura smiled.

"So are we ready?" asked Sakura. Ino nodded and Tenten smirked while Hinata looked at her feet. Smiling the girls walked all the way to their destination.

**

* * *

**

Renée lived in a big house. It was white and had several floors with wide-open space. Sasuke looked at it before going to the parking lot.

"May I see your invitation sir?" asked the policeman at the gate. He looked at Sasuke's outfit and what he was arriving in a shook his head in disapproval. Sasuke handed him the crumpled sheet of paper, which the policeman took with a confused face. He looked at the sheet and nodded.

"Okay." He said, opening the gates for Sasuke, Sasuke sped through and parked near an enclosed area. He straightened out his outfit and heading inside.

Naruto waved happily when he saw Sasuke.

"Finally! Someone to do something with." Said Naruto in an exasperated voice. Sasuke lowered one eyebrow and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Sasuke, this party is a drag. Pretty, but boring." Said Naruto shaking his head. "Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru aren't helping either! Neji won't say anything and is withdrawn while Shikamaru is too lazy to do anything. Then Kiba is flirting with woman so I am desperate for entertainment." Said Naruto looking at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

The place had a glass chandelier and large glass windows to look outside. There was a life-size picture of Renée at the entrance and an ice sculpture of her where the food was. Talk about conceited. There was red carpeting and waiters served wine in tall glasses.

Adults were talking to each other probably about business and the teens just lay around bored. It reminded Sasuke of his parent's formal parties. He shuddered at how similar and boring it all was.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the spotlight shone. It leaded over to the door announcing the arrival of Renée, who was linking arms with her rich father. The doors opened and Renée walked in with a smile on her face. She was wearing a red dress that went to her knees and was a spaghetti strap. There was a slit that went up her thigh.

Renée smiled as the crowd of adults and a few teens started to applause. Nothing would ruin this party. Then she saw Sasuke staring at her with emotionless eyes and practically melted. He came! To _her_ party! She couldn't believe her luck! Her smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled. Now was the time for that slow dance she promised him.

Soon the lights turned back on and Renée shook hands with many people. Then she smirked and walked over to the stoic Uchiha who was standing near the wall with Kiba.

"Man Sasuke. This party is a drag, why did you invite us?" asked Kiba as he glared at the emotionless Sasuke next to him. Sasuke shrugged.

"I didn't want to come here and suffer alone." Replied Sasuke. Kiba growled.

"You know they don't allow dogs here! Akamaru is all alone at home all because of you!" said Kiba in a stubborn way.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun! You showed up! What a pleasant surprise." Said Renée stepping over to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned as she grabbed his arm and squeezed it, "Remember that slow dance I promised you?" Sasuke groaned silently. He didn't really want to dance with this conceited bitch.

"Hn." Renée smiled as she led him to the dance floor. Sasuke shut his eyes, why was he doing this? Because he was taught to be a perfect gentleman? Pfft.

A slow song started and Renée grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke sneered in annoyance at the lust in her eyes. He reluctantly put his arms around her waist though he was barely touching her. She tried to lean in but Sasuke always stepped back, which annoyed Renée greatly.

She groaned in frustration, he wasn't participating. Suddenly a crash was heard which made Renée jump and reluctantly let go of Sasuke. (Much to his relief) Screams were heard as people backed away from the broken window.

"What is going on!" shrieked Renée. She ran over to her father and glared at him.

"I don't know sweetie, I told the police officer to not let anyone in without an invitation!" replied Renée's father, obviously confused.

A guy had just run through the window, smashing it in the process. He was currently talking to the orchestra up front and then ran to the food table to jump on it. More people ran through the window, all party deprived teens. Three boom boxes were brought in blasting rock music and the teens started jumping up and down, freaking out the elderly.

"Daddy do something!" shrieked Renée covering her ears, "This was supposed to be my special party!" Renée was furious sparks flew from her eyes at the destruction the teens were doing to the room. The guy who had jumped on the food table started knocking over all the food and walked backwards. He bumped into the ice sculpture of Renée, which fell to the floor and shattered into a million little pieces. Renée let out a horrified shriek as her ice sculpture fell and broke.

"WHO DID THIS!" yelled Renée over the music. Someone took a hold of her life-size portrait, which Renée quickly grabbed. "Give it back!" she yelled to the teen while kneeing him in the gut.

Unnoticed by the crowd Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino snuck to the broken window and peeked inside. It was absolutely wild. A guy jumped from the banister and grabbed the glass chandelier, swinging dangerously above the crowd. The ice sculpture was ruined and there was food flying everywhere. Adults were running for the door while the teen were laughing and screaming, ruining the room. But best of all, Renée was hysterical. Ino laughed out loud at the look on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Look at Renée!" shouted Ino over the music coming from inside. Renée heard this and looked over to the window to see the four girls standing up and looking at the scene. She growled when she saw them, it was their fault!

"You!" she cried pointing at them. Ino waved and Tenten smirked. Hinata looked at her feet while Sakura smiled innocently. "Daddy! They ruined my party!" shouted Renée looking for her dad. Suddenly a car drove through the other window. More glass fell on the floor and Ino and Tenten were practically crying from laughter.

"Revenge is sweet!" cried Tenten giving Ino a high five. The car weaved through the crowd at, like, a running pace. Sasuke turned and saw it head his way. His eyes widened and it was too late to move out of the way, so he did the only thing he could think of, he jumped onto the hood. Shouts were heard and 'I love you' as well.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows; the car was heading for the food table. He flipped off the car and landed on the food table getting only his shoes dirty. The crowd cheered and Sasuke smirked, he could see the four girls in the window grinning at the scene. Sakura caught his look and smirked pointing to her and the other three girls. Sasuke's smirk widened and he shook his head.

Hopping off the table many teen girls stiffened at being so close to him. Sakura grinned and looked at the three girls. "I have an idea." She said. The three looked at her questioningly as Sakura carefully stepped over the broken window and pieces of glass. "Trust me." She added. Then with a wink she walked over to the food table.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke grabbing her arm when she reached where he was. Sakura smirked and pulled out of his loose grip. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru came up behind Sasuke right then.

"Just watch." Said Sakura, she gently picked up a pie from the table that fortunately survived the whole thing so far.

Renée saw Sasuke and headed over to him but unfortunately Sakura was turning around at the same time and the pie landed in Renée's face. The crowd gasped and many stifled their laughs.

"Ugh!" shouted Renée scraping off the pie from her eyes. "You! What are you doing here!" she shrieked pointing at Sakura, "You did this!"

"Uh, that wasn't supposed to happen?" asked Sakura with fake concern written across her face.

"This. Means. War." muttered Renée in frustration through clenched teeth. Sakura felt someone pull on her arm and race for the broken window. Sakura turned and started to run as well. Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and was running for the window Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were occupying with his four friends ahead of them. "DADDY, GET THEM!" shrieked Renee. All four girls gave Sakura grins and thumbs up which Sakura just shrugged at. Sasuke gently lifted Sakura over the window before going through himself.

"Sakura you were awesome!" shouted Ino. Sakura grinned.

"That was hilarious Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto laughing.

"Yeah, and now the policeman has spotted us and we're going to be in deep shit." Sighed Shikamaru pointing at the officer headed their way.

"Do you guys have cars?" asked Kiba. The girls shook their heads since they had walked here. Kiba sighed and looked at the people around him. "Well why don't we give you a ride!" he suggested.

"Awesome!"

"Hurry up, we need to decide who's taking who before-" Kiba got cut off as the police officer was halfway towards them.

"You kids! Stop right there, I have orders to take you back inside!" he shouted rushing for them. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Come on!" shouted Sasuke grabbing Sakura's wrist again. He sprinted for his motorcycle and made the police officer change direction.

"Hey! You two! STOP!" he shouted after Sakura and Sasuke. This gave the others a chance to rush off to their own cars.

"Hinata, come with me." Shouted Neji reaching for Hinata. But Naruto smirked and grabbed her first, he felt like annoying Neji that day. Hinata's face was on fire at the fact that Naruto was touching her arm.

"I'll bring her home. You take Tenten." Said Naruto, Neji was about to reply but Naruto had already started running for another direction. Neji growled and grabbed Tenten's hand, which made her turn a deep shade of umber. Their skin connected and if Neji felt the spark, he didn't let on.

"Hurry up Tenten." He commanded, running for his own car. Ino sighed, that left her with Shikamaru or Kiba. She looked at the two who were watching the police officer closely.

"Shikamaru, you should give Ino the ride, you know where she lives." Said Kiba, still not taking his eyes off the officer.

"But I always give her a ride." He complained frowning. Kiba shrugged then he ran off leaving Ino with the lazy-ass.

"Come one Ino, we have to hurry." Said Shikamaru as a couple police cars came into the parking lot. The other police officer from before got onto his motorcycle and quickly put on his helmet. "We're going to have to move fast." Said Shikamaru measuring the distance from his spot to his car.

Then suddenly he grabbed Ino's arm and raced for the car, keeping close to the wall. Then he darted across the parking lot, but the police car followed him. They had seen him. There were two police cars and one motorcycle with a police officer. Which meant three of them would be followed. Shikamaru sighed as he quickly put the key in and started the engine.

A police car came up behind him as he started the car. Shikamaru sighed when he saw this, it would be a long night.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Sakura ran for the motorcycle, Sasuke obviously ahead. The police officer was following them closely.

"Here." Said Sasuke quietly while shoving Sakura behind a bush. He climbed behind it after her and watched as the policeman looked around confused. He frowned the headed back to where he came from. Sakura sighed once he disappeared.

"Come on." Said Sasuke grabbing her wrist again and running out onto the street. Sakura was panting as they reached an enclosed area.

"Where's, pant, your car?" asked Sakura. Sasuke grinned and lifted Sakura up bridal style before placing her onto the motorcycle. Sakura's eyes widened and she started fidgeting.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't have helmets." This added to Sakura's fear.

"Oh no, Sasuke I can't ride motorcycles, really please!" shouted Sakura trying to climb off of the motorcycle. But Sasuke grabbed her slim figure and held her there. He smirked when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you." Whispered Sasuke in her ear before expertly climbing onto the motorcycle and starting the engine. He was so fast Sakura didn't even see him move onto the motorcycle. Sakura shrieked when it started vibrating.

"Sasuke please." Said Sakura. Sasuke smirked. "You could of atleast brought a helmet. Sasuke." He revved up the engine and then with amazing speed and power, he zoomed out of the parking lot for the entrance. Sakura yelled at this.

"SASUKE!" she shouted grabbing him around the waist really tight and shutting her eyes closed. Burying her head into his back her muscles were tightened as she felt the wind against her bare arms making her shiver. Sasuke grinned since he was enjoying it. Suddenly a siren was heard behind them. Sasuke looked in the mirrors and saw that it was a police officer on a motorcycle. He grinned. This would be fun.

"Hold on tight." Said Sasuke. Sakura didn't need to be told though. Suddenly a car appeared in front of them, it was Naruto and Hinata and there was a police car behind them. Naruto waved at Sasuke while grinning, he was having fun. Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He pointed to the park gate that was closed and Naruto nodded.

Naruto sped past Sasuke and Sakura and smashed through it with only a few scratched on his car. He could get a new paint job later. Sasuke grinned as Naruto went left and Sasuke went right.

The police car followed Naruto while the one on the motorcycle followed Sasuke. This was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter there will be more fluff. Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke and Sakura. There might be some Shikamaru and Ino, though I might save that for a later chapter. BTW, I am not going to be here for the rest of the week but I will update as soon as I can. Promise! I'm going on a trip this week, SORRY! But I promise to update ASAP.**


	6. What a Night

**I am sooo sorry! I haven't updated this story for, like, two weeks, I am really sorry. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support! Even though I took forever to update.**

**Setsuna-chan09, 2supersmart, Sakura5584, tiffanylicis, Tsukia-chan x3, Mezumi Azuma, sasusaku4eva101, swimtwins03, smileforme x3, white-rosekiss, kakashi11, FaitaGirl, Zuan, frienz4ever, yankeesfan726, Kunoichi Blossom, IM.FLIPPIN.RAD., white angel of the coldest night, Silantiver, themangaloverofdoom, sakura tskino, kikyothepriestess, kawaii chibi sasuke luver, moodiful819, Tarnee,**

**Chapter 5: What a night**

"Looks like we're safe." Said Neji looking at his rearview mirror. The police officer hadn't come after his car so they were probably after the others. Inhaling and exhaling deeply he made a sharp left turn onto an abandoned street. The moon and streetlights illuminated his path in the darkness.

"That was fun!" said Tenten with a smile on her face. Neji looked at her and sighed. He guessed crashing a party would be fun, and then afterwards going on a car chase would be pretty exciting… to her.

"Whatever." Said Neji, his sharp eyes scanned the deserted road. Tenten cocked her head and sighed in aggravation.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked glaring at him from the corner of her eye. Neji scoffed and kept his eyes on the road. Neji always did take things too seriously.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Sighed Neji in exasperation. His white eyes gleamed in the reflection of the moonlight. Tenten shook her head and smiled. She liked Neji, a lot. But she had no clue if he liked her back. So deciding she should spend more time with him while she had the chance she spoke up.

"I'm hungry." Said Tenten grinning on the inside.

"We're almost to your house." Replied Neji with a frown. Tenten furrowed her eyebrows; he could have atleast offered to take her out. Maybe he really didn't like her; maybe this was just a one-sided love. Sighing she leaned against the window panel, deciding to try again her voice found it's way through her throat and out her mouth.

"I feel like eating out." She said carefully, trying not to give any hint that she liked him. Neji sighed, or maybe groaned, Tenten couldn't tell. He probably didn't like her after all. Tenten's heart dropped lower then the ocean floor. She looked at the ground with sad eyes she was sure Neji couldn't see in the dark.

"Fine." Said Neji. Tenten cocked her head.

"What?"

"Fine. But we go where I want." Said Neji making a right turn. Tenten brightened a bit and gave a small smile.

"Yes! Thanks." She said. Neji just nodded as he headed to where he felt like eating.

* * *

"Eh, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata nervously gripping her seat. "What will happen to us if they catch us?" she asked in a quiet timid voice. 

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! That will never happen!" shouted Naruto eagerly. He had a huge smile on his face as he sped down the road, a police car right on his tail.

"Uh, Naruto-kun. We'll never l-lose th-them." Said Hinata with worry etched all over her scared face. Naruto sighed and gave a huge smile.

"You trust me, don't you Hinata?" he asked while gripping the wheel tightly. Hinata studied his face for a few seconds and contemplated the question in her head. Cocking her head Hinata sighed, she did trust him but…

"Hai."

"Then don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Said Naruto happily. For some reason Hinata felt better. She felt this weird feeling in her stomach and her face started heating up. Letting her breath out she couldn't help but grin.

Naruto made a fast and sharp turn left, the police car just behind him. The sirens were blaring and Naruto could see the lights flashing in his rearview mirror. Gripping the wheel tighter he started weaving in and out of all the other cars on the road.

"N-Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata gripping her seat tightly.

"Don't worry Hinata. Remember? I won't let anything happen to you." Said Naruto focusing on the road and his driving. Hinata nodded meekly, her eyes were huge as Naruto barely dodged yet another car in his path. She started breathing in and out faster then usual. The adrenaline was way too much for her.

"Naruto!" she cried as he almost crashed into a truck.

"Relax!" he shouted, focusing on the road. Hinata gulped, fear was shining in her silver eyes and her skin was paler then normal. The sirens were blaring as the car kept up with Naruto's pace. Naruto let out a low growl of frustration before turning on a side road. "Come on! They have to get off my tail sometime!"

Naruto switched off his headlights and started looking carefully at the dimly lighted road. Turning right he joined the main road again and started weaving in and out of the many cars. Groaning he squinted his eyes to see where he was going.

The police car was falling away now that it couldn't see Naruto's lights. He also had to get through the many cars on the street. Admittedly Naruto was already good at this since he did it all the time with Sasuke, so it wasn't very hard for him to dodge the trucks and vans.

"N-Naruto, where will we g-go?" asked Hinata with a worried look. Naruto furrowed his eyes before brightening up.

"It's too dangerous to take you to your house since we would be in this car longer and I'm going to need a new license plate and paint job real soon. So we can't go out anywhere. Uh, I know!" said Naruto grinning. He sped off through the many cars. The police car was falling way behind now but there was no doubt that he got Naruto's license plate number.

Naruto drove up a mildly steep hill and what was like a large garage.

"Open 24/7!" shouted Naruto happily with a cheeky grin. "They won't be able to give me a new license plate, but they'll have a paint job for me." Naruto hopped out of the car and went for the counter where a woman stood.

"May I help you?" she asked. Chewing some gum she leaned on the blue counter and waited for Naruto's reply.

"Yeah! Uh, can I get a paint job?" asked Naruto cocking his head. The lady nodded and pulled out a packet.

"Fill these out." She said in a bored tone. She was probably pretty tired since it was already one o clock. Grinning Naruto took the papers from her grasp and sat on a bench nearby. A shaky Hinata came up to him and sat down.

"Wh-what happened t-to the police officer?" she asked meekly. Naruto grinned.

"We lost him, remember? And if he comes this way it's too dark to see that our car is in here." Said Naruto while waving the pen he was holding in the air. Hinata nodded slowly and she felt her face get hotter. Sighing she looked away from Naruto after realizing how close they were to each other.

"What do you think of a metallic red?" asked Naruto to Hinata.

"Eh?"

"You know, I would say blue but Sasuke-teme has a car that's blue, and I don't want him to think I like that color." Said Naruto frowning. Hinata nodded slowly and smiled.

"I like red." She stated. Naruto brightened up and grinned.

"Great!" he said before scribbling it down on the papers he held.

"How long will it take them before you get your car back?" asked Hinata quietly.

"Probably about a week. That's just enough time to order and get a new license plate!" said Naruto suddenly realizing his luck. He gave a wide smile to Hinata.

"But how will we get home?" asked Hinata twisting her fingers nervously. "And what will you use as a car?"

"We can walk to my house." Said Naruto, "I have another car in my garage." Naruto gave Hinata a thumb up as he continued working on the sheets of paper in his hand. Sighing Hinata lay back and softly shut her eyes. Neji would probably be really mad if he knew she was about to go to Naruto's house.

Hinata smiled as her face turned a tint of pink. Naruto's house... That would be fun. Suddenly she turned a darker shade of pink as she realized what was happening. She was going to go to Naruto's house! The place where he lived! Sighing she watched as Naruto rapidly wrote down all his information on the packet.

Getting out of her seat she looked around then turned to face Naruto. She continued to watch for a second as he scribbled in all the blanks in the page. She suddenly heard a noise behind her and turned around only to have a whole glass of water dunked on her.

Gasping she blinked a few times and rubbed her face free of water. There was a guy on the floor with a now empty glass of water in his hands. Naruto jumped to his feet and looked at Hinata.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" exclaimed Naruto looking at her drenched clothes.

"Uh, Y-Yeah I am fine N-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata timidly. Naruto frowned and looked at the guy on the floor.

"Watch where you're going you bastard!" shouted Naruto glaring daggers at the man who was sprawled across the floor.

"Ah, Gomen. Gomen." He said getting up. "I didn't mean to spill water on your girlfriend." He said brushing off his clothes with an apologetic look on his face. Hinata turned a deep shade of umber and Naruto blinked. The guy actually thought Naruto was her boyfriend. Hinata blushed and smiled at the thought.

"Hinata-chan isn't my girlfriend! Just a friend." Said Naruto. Hinata looked at the floor downcast. Naruto probably didn't like her. Sighing she sat down on the bench as the guy walked away.

"You okay Hinata-chan? You look sad." Said Naruto. "Take off your jacket, it's all wet and you'll get sick." He said pointing at her wet jacket. "You can wear mine." Happily pulling off his jacket he lended it to Hinata who gratefully took it. Removing her own jacket she replaced it with Naruto's dry one.

"A-Arigatou." She said. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Breathing in the scent of the jacket she smiled. He smelled really good.

* * *

"I-I've never r-rode motorcycles!" shouted Sakura gripping Sasuke tightly; her brilliant pink hair was flapping in the breeze. She let out a scream as the motorcycle tilted on it's left side when Sasuke turned right. Grabbing Sasuke's torso even tighter she shivered, her eyes were shut tight as all the cars around them zoomed past her vision. 

Breathing fast she gripped Sasuke as if she were holding on for her life. She held back screams of terror as he weaved in and out of other cars and vans.

"Relax, I'm a pro." Said Sasuke in his usual monotone voice. How can his voice be so calm in such a situation? Sakura gripped even tighter onto Sasuke, if that was possible. "Sakura?"

"Hm?" she replied meekly.

"You need to loosen your grip. I know you love me and all but unless you want to die then loosen your grip." Said Sasuke in a bored tone. He was squeezing the motorcycle handles and his onyx eyes were focused on the road. Sakura gasped and loosened her hold a bit but was still too afraid to loosen any more.

"I don't love you!" shouted Sakura as what Sasuke had said just sunk into her head. Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"Sure. But that's impossible to not. Every girl has liked me atleast once." Said Sasuke. Sakura frowned and shook her head in denial.

"Well I'm different!" she shouted over the sound of the other cars.

"It's a good thing it's pretty dark out here, or else that guy on the motorcycle chasing us would see your pink hair." Said Sasuke changing the subject. Sighing Sakura leaned against Sasuke's back and tried to relax. Until he moved to the right and the motorcycle almost fell over.

"AH! YOU BAKA!" screamed Sakura as she saw the ground come close to her face then pull away. Sasuke just shrugged as he looked in his rearview mirror. The guy was still following him.

Sasuke turned into a neighborhood where everything was quiet. Zooming past the many houses he came to a cul-de-sac and frowned, this wasn't going as planned. The motorcycle came back behind them and Sasuke let out a sigh.

"You baka, what are we going to do now?" said Sakura watching as the motorcycle approached from behind them.

"Hold on." Said Sasuke revving up the engine. Sakura tensed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, almost in a scared tone.

"Trust me." He said focusing his eyes.

"And why should I do that after all you have put me through?" asked Sakura frowning. Sasuke groaned and shook his head.

"You're annoying." He said. Sakura was about to retort to that when Sasuke sped off. He was headed straight for a house. Sakura's eyes got big.

"What are you doing you baka!" she shouted grasping onto Sasuke tightly.

"Hn." The house didn't have a fence so Sasuke sped right on through their backyard. Tearing through the trees that were lining the backyard he sped on through the soccer field that was on the other side of the house. He moved across the big lawn that had more junk in it then a junkyard. There was a grey chain fence that was closed. Sasuke frowned and spotted a broken and old car that was leaning against the fence. Smirking he sped over to it.

"S-Sasuke?" shouted Sakura seeing as he was headed for the car.

"Trust me!" he shouted back as they came closer and closer to the abandoned car. The police officer was nowhere to be seen but Sasuke was sure he was going around all the houses to get to this area. He popped a wheelie and got onto the car.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly and held onto Sasuke for her life. He jumped into the air and landed perfectly on the cement floor before speeding off down the road.

"Shannaro!" screamed Sakura at the thrilled Sasuke. He just smirked. "You are a BAKA. You are a jackass!" Sakura shouted still not letting go of Sasuke's torso. Though Sasuke wouldn't admit this, he liked the feeling of Sakura on the back of his motorcycle hanging onto him.

Since Sasuke's motorcycle was black and he had turned off his lights he was sure the police officer couldn't see the design or license plate of his motorcycle. Grinning he zoomed off onto the main road again and joined the few cars that were now on the road.

* * *

"Shikamaru! What are we going to do!" shouted Ino looking in the rearview mirror at the police car just behind them. Shikamaru quickly switched off his taillights and started driving in the dark. 

"Quiet, he'll be gone in no time." said Shikamaru focusing on the road.

"Shika!" shrieked Ino pointing to a van in front of them. Shikamaru quickly swerved o the left to avoid it.

"This is such a drag. Annoying night." Groaned Shikamaru. Sighing he shook his head and focused on the road. The car that was chasing them wasn't far behind.

"Great, I shouldn't of listened to forehead's idea and gone with it! Such consequences." Cried Ino shaking her head.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Said Shikamaru in a dull tone. Ino frowned. She tugged on a strand of her gleaming blonde hair nervously as the police car came up behind them. Her blue shimmering eyes watched Shikamaru twist and turn the wheel around all the cars. Heaving a sigh she grabbed the door handle and shut her eyes tightly.

What would happen to her if they got caught? And her parents, she didn't even want to think about how much rage they would be feeling if they found out. How was Sasuke-kun doing as well? So many thoughts were in her mind as she knitted her brows in frustration.

Opening her eyes she saw Shikamaru focused closely on the empty road in front of him. Humming to herself Ino looked in the mirror and saw the police car was still after them.

"Shikamaru? How are we going to lose them?" she asked. Shikamaru gave a small shrug of his shoulders before turning into a parking lot. The lights blazed onto Shikamaru's car but he quickly sped through the lighting and turned the corner.

Back on the road he sped straight for a building.

"Shika! The building!" shrieked Ino grabbing the edges of her seat nervously.

"Hang on." Said Shikamaru speeding for the wall. The police car was gaining on them and was now right behind them. Ino shut her eyes nervously and did deep breathing. Shikamaru's grip was tight on the wheel and little beads of sweat rolled down his face from his forehead.

Ino shut her eyes, preparing herself for the blow that was about to come from Shikamaru hitting the wall. Shikamaru didn't slow down his speed; so neither did the police car. The police car was almost touching Shikamaru's car so right before Shikamaru hit the wall he swerved to the left.

The police car smashed into the hard metal wall, and at the speed the car was going the hood was completely crushed inward. Groaning Shikamaru continued down the deserted road at a normal speed now since he didn't have to worry about that one guy any longer.

"He's probably calling for back up now but the other guys will be too late." Said Shikamaru with a bored sigh. Ino meekly nodded her head.

"Shikamaru?"

"…"

"Thanks." Said Ino nervously. Shikamaru raised his brows but grinned and nodded his head.

"I'm headed for your house." Said Shikamaru making a swerve into a neighborhood. Ino cocked her head with downcast eyes. Why was she so sad to be going home? Sighing she shook her head, her heart belonged to Sasuke-kun, but still. She didn't understand what she was feeling at the moment.

Taking a right Shikamaru sighed as the car slowed to a stop. He glanced at Ino who had her head lowered. Her hair framed around her face as her eyes looked downward in a disappointed way. She held her hands together firmly in front of her and her ankles were crossed.

"We're here." Said Shikamaru after studying her. Ino heaved a sigh then gave a small smile, refusing to look straight at Shikamaru.

"Arigatou Shika." She said finally looking up. Then she slowly opened the door and took one foot out the car. Before going any further she turned, her golden hair blew from the breeze that was coming inside the car from the open door.

Sighing she leaned over and closed her eyes. Then gently planted a small kiss on Shikamaru's right cheek. Smiling she quickly stepped out of the car and shut the door before rushing to the front door of her house. Her face was heated from what she had just done and her heart was pounding faster then ever. Slightly shaking from what she had just done Ino quickly slipped her key into the lock and opened the door.

It was dark as no one was awake. Everyone was probably asleep as it was already about one at night. Tip toeing up to her room she quietly removed her clothing and replaced it with her pajamas, short light blue shorts and a white tank top. Slipping under the covers she curled up and fell asleep with a smile planted on her face.

Shikamaru was stunned. He watched as the blonde haired woman stepped into her house and shut the door behind her with a soft click. Sighing Shikamaru touched his right cheek gently with his hand and unconsciously a grin spread over his face. Breathing deeply he found that his heart was pounding rather loud and his face felt hot.

He knew right then he was blushing darkly. Shaking his head he looked at Ino's house before starting the engine and driving off. All the while a smile was on his face. Why had Ino done that? He knew her heart belonged to Sasuke but maybe…

No. It was probably just a friendly thing to say thank you. Ino didn't like him, she never did. Maybe he was getting his hopes up for nothing. Sighing in a downcast mood Shikamaru headed home with a frown now on his face.

* * *

"Arigatou Neji." Said Tenten while looking through the menu. Neji nodded as he watched her scan what there was to eat at the place. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Tenten. They had miso soup to start off with and then the lady had given them a menu to choose what to eat. 

"That's alright." Said Neji folding his arms and leaning back casually. Tenten rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Are you ready to order?" asked a Chinese woman with a black bun on her head.

"Uh, yeah! Can_ we_ have fried rice and bak choi?" asked Tenten. The woman wrote it all down and smiled before heading off to the kitchen.

"You have to eat something." She said giving Neji a side-glance.

"I'm only here because you wanted to go out to eat." Said Neji.

"Well I'm only here because you picked where to go." Retorted Tenten. She smirked at the look Neji was giving her. She really did like him, she had no clue why either. She stared at him and he stared at her. They sat across from each other looking at one another, not even blinking. The woman came back with a tray of food with her.

"Arigatou!" said Tenten happily, breaking eye contact with Neji who just grunted and turned his head. The woman nodded as she placed the food on the table between Neji. "It's not much but there's still enough for you." Said Tenten casually. Neji frowned and shook his head.

Shrugging Tenten started to eat but didn't really enjoy her meal. Uncomfortable the whole time because a certain Hyuuga was watching her every move. She shook it off and continued to eat, trying her hardest not to look at Neji.

Sighing she pushed some food toward him.

"Eat it." Neji was startled at first but then grimaced and glared.

"No."

"I'll pay for it."

"No."

"Neji just-" Tenten's eyes got wide in shock but then they softened. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast she was sure Neji could hear it. She couldn't move, or breathe. She couldn't even believe what was happening at that very moment.

Her face flushed the color of a deep scarlet and she was paralyzed unable to move. Her brain was scrambled and she felt like she was one again, not knowing how to talk of walk. Shaking a bit she faced the fact.

Her long time love and part of the most popular group in the school, Hyuuga Neji, was kissing her. Tenten. She couldn't believe it. And here she was, paralyzed from movement. Suddenly Neji backed away.

"Uh, g-gomen." Said Neji softly looking at his hands and sitting back down in his seat. Tenten blinked her face was a permanent red. Neji had a tint of pink in his cheeks and his eyebrows were furrowed.

Tenten frowned, her one time to kiss Neji she had totally screwed p by not reacting. Neji stood up, refusing to look at her. Shaking slightly Tenten stood too. She was about to take out some money but Neji beat her to it. Then he started walking for the exit with Tenten closely following him.

Tenten wanted to say something but her voice never came. It was like she was still frozen like she was when he kissed her. Sighing she climbed into the passenger seat of his car and Neji started the car. They drove off in silence, not talking to one another. Tenten hated it but Neji probably needed some time to think.

'_He probably thinks I don't like him and that's why I didn't kiss him back.'_ Thought Tenten sadly. Frowning she leaned her chin against the palm of her hand and watched as the scenery went past the window.

Finally the car came to a halt. Awkward. That was the only word Tenten could think of as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Furrowing her eyebrows she sat in the car for another second before opening the door.

Looking back she saw Neji not even looking at her, but out the windshield at the moon shining in the sky. It was now or never. Just to let him now that she didn't kiss him back because she didn't like him, but because she was just shocked.

Biting her lip she leaned back into the car and turned Neji's head so that he was facing her. He glared at her, not knowing what else he could do. Sighing Tenten hesitantly laid her lips against his and shut her eyes. Neji stiffened but relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He took her small body in his arms and pressed her closer to him. Their hearts beat in unison against their ribcage as they held each other in their arms. Neji slowly leaned forward then pressed Tenten against the car seat. She started toying with his long black hair while he pulled out the bands that held her hair in two buns.

Tenten's hair cascaded over her shoulders ad was soft and silky. Rubbing her back he slowly licked her lips, asking for entrance. She replied by opening her mouth enough for Neji's tongue to slide in. Smirking he started exploring her mouth. Moaning Tenten tightened her hold around Neji's neck.

Slowly she pushed him off of her, though she was longing for more. He frowned slightly but didn't question it. Inhaling she ran her fingers through her hair loose hair that wasn't in two tight buns anymore. Smiling she quickly got out of the car and rushed for the front door of her house.

Stepping inside she shut the door behind her and couldn't help but give a huge smile. She could still feel and taste Neji's mouth against hers. Her lips tingled in the aftermath of the situation. Sighing happily she quickly ran upstairs not believing what had happened that night.

* * *

"T-This is a n-nice place Naruto-kun." Said Hinata in her timid voice. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. 

"It sure is. So, I have another car in the garage." Said Naruto. Hinata cocked her head and nodded.

"Okay." Naruto brightened. "Naruto? How do you afford all this?" asked Hinata. Naruto frowned but it was gone as quick as it came.

"Sasuke-teme lends me some money since, you know, he's all 'big and mighty' and stuff." Said Naruto sarcastically. "And I also get money from the orphan donations." Naruto sighed and Hinata cocked her head.

"Gomen Naruto. You didn't have to bring that up." Said Hinata twisting her fingers.

"It's alright Hinata-chan!" said Naruto brightly. Though Hinata knew that it was all an act. Sighing she smiled and followed Naruto as he went for the garage. Grinning Naruto opened the passenger seat door for Hinata. Hinata stepped in the car and buckled her seatbelt while Naruto made his way to the drivers seat.

Starting the car Naruto fixed his rearview mirrors before driving out of the garage. Sighing Hinata watched the outside scenery. It was too dark to see everything, but she still saw the shadows moving across her view. Staring at the moon at the moment it seemed like the only thing that wasn't moving past her vision. It was just always there.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! What do you want to listen to?" asked Naruto. He gave her a cheeky smile, which Hinata couldn't help but smile back to.

"Uh, up to you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata in a quiet voice.

"Okay then!" Naruto pushed the CD button and music came pounding out of the speakers. Grinning he side-glanced at Hinata. "Hey Hinata. Are you okay?" asked Naruto. Hinata was playing with her hands and nervously looking out the window.

"Huh? Oh. Y-Yes Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. She fidgeted a bit and her eyes shifted. Naruto frowned.

"Are you sure Hinata?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded. What would happen when she got home? Neji would be so mad at her for getting home so late. It was already two in the morning. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down.

The car came to a stop and Naruto turned off the engine. He quickly hopped out of the car and opened the door for Hinata.

"Arigatou." Said Hinata quietly. Naruto nodded happily and took Hinata's hand to help her out. Hinata blushed a great deal at this action and of course Naruto noticed it.

"Are you sick Hinata? You're all red." Said Naruto putting his hand against Hinata's forehead making her blush even more.

"Uh, N-Naruto-kun. I-I am fine." Said Hinata nervously. Grunting Naruto shook his head.

"No you're not. Come on, I'll help you to the door." Said Naruto. He gently tugged Hinata's hand and led her to the front door of her house.

"Um, Arigatou Naruto." She said. Naruto smiled and rang the doorbell for her. The door opened to reveal the white-eyed Hyuuga boy who surprisingly wasn't mad.

"Hinata. There you are. Thanks Naruto." Said Neji. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Neji should be yelling at him for bringing her home so late, he wondered what happened. Then he smirked; Tenten must've had something to do with it. He nodded at Neji and smiled at Hinata.

"See you both at school. Ja!" said Naruto waving at the two Hyuuga's. Neji pulled Hinata inside as Naruto stepped into his car.

"Hinata, go take a bath." Ordered Neji once he closed the door. Hinata nodded slowly though she was a bit confused. Why was Neji not mad at her and Naruto? Shrugging she smiled and headed up to her room

Then she realized she still had Naruto's jacket on. Sighing she smelled his scent and smiled. He smelt really good, she hoped she wouldn't have to give it back. Though she knew that she would have to eventually. Her heart beated faster and her face flushed when she realized she was in Naruto's jacket. Taking it off she stripped off her clothes and let the warm water soak in her pale skin. It felt soothing and relaxing after the long day that had happened that day.

* * *

Her jade orbs took in her surroundings and gleamed at the sight. Smiling a sweet smile she took a step near the railing that stopped people from going any further and looked out at the scenery. It was the ocean; ripples went through the water and the moon reflected off of it. 

Sighing she leaned against the railing and was mesmerized by the beautiful sight. The area was secluded so there was not a sound in the air.

"Why are we here?" asked Sakura quietly. As if she hated to break the silence in the air. Sasuke shrugged and stood next to her.

"Doesn't really matter, right?" asked Sasuke shoving his hands in his pocket. Sakura looked at him and pushed back the heat that was creeping up her cheeks. Sasuke looked better then anyone she had ever seen before. Especially the way the moon shined on him. He looked at her and she quickly turned her head to avoid eye contact.

"Honestly I think of you as a cruel man who enjoys beating people for fun." Said Sakura furrowing her eyebrows.

"You don't know me." Said Sasuke. Sakura looked at him and he was giving her a fierce look in his eyes. Clenching her fists a bit uncomfortably she looked back at the view.

"And you don't know me." She said.

"Hn."

"Sasuke let's go, please." Said Sakura standing up straight.

"Aa." He walked with her back to where he had parked the motorcycle and helped Sakura on. He revved the engine and the bike sped off. Sakura grabbed Sasuke around the waist and leaned onto his back. She smiled and sighed, he smelled good. She couldn't help the thought, he really did.

The bike came to a stop in front of Sakura's house and Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura? You can let go of me." Said Sasuke. Sakura looked up and realized they were back at her home.

"Oh! Uh, gomen." Said Sakura while quickly getting off of Sasuke's bike. "Thanks for the ride!" she said before rushing to her front door. Fumbling with her keys she shifted from one foot to the other. Sasuke's gaze was on her back, which made Sakura very uncomfortable. Pushing the door open she walked into the dark house and shut the door behind her just as Sasuke's engine started.

She looked at the clock that read 1:30. Sighing she took off her flip-flops and flipped on the lights. The first thing she saw was her grandma sleeping on the couch. Sakura sighed; she was probably waiting for Sakura to get home. Walking over to her grandma Sakura shook her.

"Grandma? Wake up, you should go to your own bed." Said Sakura in a quiet voice. "Grandma? Grandma?" She started panicking as she started shaking her grandma a bit more violently.

"Wake up! Grandma?" Sakura could feel her eyes get hot as they prepared for the tears to spill over. Fumbling with the phone in her hands Sakura dialed 911.

* * *

"Sakura? Come on. School starts in fifteen minutes." Sakura shook her head, her arms were wrapped around her body and her eyes were puffy and red due to no sleep and a ton of crying. Sakura had already changed into her school uniform after she called 911 knowing that she would be spending all night at the hospital. 

"Sakura, come on. I'll take you." She shook her head and her eyes were downcast. She wanted to stay with her grandma. The doctors still hadn't come by with any news about her and Sakura was really worried. "Sakura don't make me carry you."

Still she shook her head, her eyes were someplace else, in a distant area. They weren't exactly focused. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off of the uncomfortable chair she was sitting in and carried bridal style out of the hospital.

"N-No." she said. Her voice cracked from not talking and it was shaky from all the crying she did. "M-My g-grandma." She said clutching onto the clothing of the person who was carrying her.

"It's okay Sakura." Sakura was put in the passenger seat of a car still violently shaking a bit with tears still threatening to fall.

The car started to shake and Sakura saw scenery going past her vision. Leaning against the car door she sighed trying to hold in the tears.

"A-Arigatou S-Sasuke." She said.

"Hn." She didn't know why. If something like this happened to her she would normally call Ino first. But instead she had called Sasuke, and only Sasuke. She had no clue why either.

When they got to school Sasuke opened the door for Sakura and helped her out of the car. She was still shaking but she could walk on her own. Sasuke watched as she looked at the floor, a few teardrops falling every now and then and splashing onto the floor. Shaking his head he walked with her to their classroom.

"Sasuke-kun!" came a squeal when they stepped into the classroom. A pair of arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and dragged him down to the girl's height. "I'm touching Sasuke-kun!" she squealed in delight. Sasuke grimaced and pulled her off of him in disgust.

He looked around for Sakura but saw her already sitting in her seat with her head laid down against the table. He headed over there.

"Teme! Last night was awesome! Ne?" said Naruto popping in front of Sasuke. "I went with Hinata. I saw you though! With Sakura behind you! Wow, teme." Sasuke frowned and shook his head.

"Naruto. Is everyone alright?" asked Sasuke. Naruto cocked his head; usually Sasuke didn't care about stuff like that.

"Uh, yeah. Everyone's fine. We met up this morning at the usual spot on the roof but you weren't there. But get this. Neji told us that he and Tenten frenched!" Naruto said it loudly and started jumping around so a lot of people stared at him. Which started the gossip of what happened when Tenten kissing Neji.

"Can you believe it? Tenten and Neji! I didn't believe it when I heard it from him!" said Naruto shaking his head. Sasuke was suddenly curious. "But what about you and Sakura, anything happen?" Sasuke grimaced and looked at the pink haired girl behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura depressed. "Aw teme. What did you do last night?" asked Naruto shaking his head. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No you moron. It's her grandma." Said Sasuke. Naruto cocked his head and sighed.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Before Sasuke could answer though, Kakashi stepped in.

"Sorry I am late, a child was buying some groceries and-"

"This early in the morning." Said Naruto in a suspicious tone. Kakashi froze but then smiled.

"Yes." He said. "Now I hope you all did the assignment?" he asked. A few groaned and those Sasuke wannabe's snorted.

* * *

"Sasuke do something to cheer her up. Everything I do is useless." Whispered Ino to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned. 

"And you think anything I do would cheer her up?" Ino shrugged.

"All of us tried. Now it's your turn." Said Ino. Sasuke frowned. "Just go!"

It was the end of the day and Sakura was sitting under a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest. Sasuke walked over to her and sat down in front of her. He sat for a minute just watching her sulk before she looked at him.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she asked glaring at him. Sasuke shrugged and touched her shoulder.

"Come on Sakura, I want to show you something." He said gently tugging at her to stand up. She refused to do so though.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" she asked. Sasuke frowned.

"Sure." He said. She stood up and walked with Sasuke over to his car.

As he drove off Sakura frowned. "This isn't the way to the hospital." She stated. Sasuke smirked.

"I know."

"Where are you taking me?" shrieked Sakura. Sasuke shrugged.

"You'll find out."

"But-"

"No, you need to get out."

"You don't understand." Said Sakura glaring at him, "My _grandma_ is dieing!" Sasuke frowned and glared back at her.

"I understand." He said. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"No you don't! If you did you would take me to see her!" she shouted tears starting to fall freely. Sasuke's grip on the wheel tightened.

"You're wrong Sakura. You're not the only one who has dead family members." Said Sasuke in a harsh tone. Sakura looked at him and sighed as she leaned back in her seat. Folding her arms she watched as the scenery went from houses to wildlife.

* * *

**I found a picture while I was bored and it has the idea of what the guys wear at school only Kiba has brown hair and Sasuke doesn't wear glasses or the jacket. But oh well, it's pretty close. but i can't post the site on here for some reason. You can go on my profile and look for the site though. :) **

**Anyways please review! I know this chapter is shorter then usual but I've been pretty busy lately. I got back from my vacation then school is coming which sucks. But I will try to update ASAP. **

**Preview:**

_**She was in a gorgeous black halter-top dress and black heels. Though her eyes were puffy she still held a radiant glow. She sat down in a chair where Ino came up to her and gave her a hug. She was miserable; anyone with eyes could see that. **_

_**He walked up to her and sat down next to her. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and watched as she had the distant look in her eyes. **_

**"_You think you know me?"_**

**"_No." he sighed. _**

**"_I know what you're going through." she shook her head desperately trying to stop the tears from falling. "Crying doesn't solve your problems."_**

**"_You have no clue what I'm going through." he frowned._**

**"_I know what it's like. You don't know me just like I don't know you. You shouldn't assume." _**

**"_Neither should you."_**


	7. Friends until the End

**Hello everyone! I am super sorry I haven't updated in forever. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, so much support, thanks.**

**Okay I totally screwed up. When I first started this story I had it all planned out, the outline and everything and I ended up going a different way, which made the story even worst. The relation was supposed to slowly build and there was supposed to be so much more stuff.**

**But I am getting back on track in this chapter, hopefully…**

**This story will start out how the day went after the night. I didn't write this in the last chapter because I felt like I had to give it out as soon as possible. But here I will give you a super long chapter, just like I did for A New Life. :)**

**Read and review! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Ivy Aithne brought up the fact that I should say I got the basic plot from Hana Yori Dango. Thanks lots for the reminder!**

**Chapter 7: Friends until the end**

Tenten sighed as she stepped out of her car; last night was the best night of her life! But currently she was very nervous. How would she react when she sees Neji? How would he react? What would happen? She patted her brown buns and took a deep breath.

She quickly stepped onto the school grounds and looked for Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. She couldn't wait to hear what had happened with them. Especially Sakura and Sasuke, she smirked at the thought.

"Ino!" cried Tenten as she spotted the blonde girl talking with Hinata. Ino turned and saw Tenten and smiled.

"Hey Tenten!" she greeted.

"Ohayo." Said Hinata. Tenten nodded her head and grinned.

"So how was your night?" asked Tenten. Ino's eyes widened and Hinata started to blush furiously, that was when Tenten noticed the jacket in Hinata's hand.

"Oh my gosh! He gave you his jacket?" Hinata stared up into Tenten's eyes and shook her head.

"No! No. It was just the water and cold and…" Hinata trailed off and Tenten nodded her head suspiciously. Then she turned to Ino.

"What about you?" asked Tenten.

"Nani?" asked Ino pretending not to have understood. Tenten rolled her eyes and sighed. She was never going to find out.

"Well how was your night?" asked Ino. Tenten grinned and her face turned a deep shade of umber.

"Huh? Nani?" asked Tenten doing the same as Ino just did.

"Come on you can tell us!" said Ino while putting a hand on Hinata's shoulders.

"I got my first kiss." Mumbled Tenten while she was finding the ground very interesting. Ino froze.

"Wait, say that again?" she asked. Tenten gave Ino a glare before saying it again.

"I got my first kiss." Repeated Tenten sheepishly. Ino's mouth dropped open and Hinata looked stunned.

"Neji? Hyuuga Neji?" asked Ino. Tenten nodded. "Oh my gosh Tenten! Was there _tongue_?" Tenten glared at Ino as her face turned even darker then it already was.

"Why are you asking _that_ of all things!" cried Tenten. Ino smirked and nodded.

"That's a yes. Wow, never thought Neji had such feelings." Said Ino, mostly to herself. Tenten turned even darker if that was possible. "This is going to spread faster then wildfire!"

"M-My _cousin_?" asked Hinata in awe. Tenten gave a small smile and tilted her head a bit. "W-Wow." That was all that managed to escape the shy girls lips.

"H-Has anyone seen Sakura?" asked Tenten changing the subject. Ino gave a glare then responded.

"Nope, forehead hasn't arrived yet to tell us about her _wonderful_ night." Tenten sighed. She was hoping to talk with Sakura about, well, everything.

"Aw, that sucks." Said Tenten.

"But that Renée chick isn't here!" said Ino happily.

"Hai!" agreed Hinata. "Thankfully she stayed home to take care of the damage done."

"That was fun crashing her _royal _party!" said Ino laughing. Hinata gave a giggle and Tenten laughed as well. The bell rang out signaling the start of the school day.

"Well I'll see you both later." Said Tenten waving to Ino and Hinata before walking off.

**XxX**

"Where's the bastard?" asked Naruto scratching his head. "We always meet up here every morning, and teme is never late." Shikamaru gave a little shrug of his shoulders in response to the blonde's question. Shikamaru had a bit of a lovesick look on his face that was barely noticeable. Kiba sighed and Neji seemed to be lost in thought.

"What is up with everyone today?" asked Naruto folding his arms across his chest. Shikamaru shrugged, Kiba sighed, and Neji was still in deep thought. Naruto frowned and groaned in frustration.

"So, anyone want to talk about what happened last night?" asked Naruto trying to start up a conversation. Shikamaru shrugged, Kiba sighed, and yes, Neji was still spacing out.

"Jeez!" grumbled Naruto lying back on the floor of the roof. The breeze ruffled his blonde locks of hair and he closed his eyes relaxing. The first thought that popped into his mind was Hinata. Naruto opened his eyes again and frowned, why was he thinking about her.

Sighing Naruto shut his eyes again, he remembered how last night went, and how her eyes were so innocent. He opened his eyes again and knitted his brows. Something was wrong. He couldn't stand the silence.

"Eh! What is the matter with you all?" shouted Naruto jumping to his feet. Shikamaru shrugged, Kiba looked up and watched Naruto, and Neji broke out of his daze.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Neji as his pearly white eyes narrowed.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe because Sasuke isn't here." Said Kiba. Naruto frowned and folded his arms.

"Something happened last night." Said Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto." Said Shikamaru in an uncaring and lazy voice. Naruto turned and pointed at Shikamaru.

"Be quiet pineapple hair!" shouted Naruto. "All you do is sit on your lazy ass. I still don't understand how you could possibly be the smartest kid in our class!" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Troublesome blonde." Muttered Shikamaru while he was looking up into the clear blue sky. Naruto growled and glared at Shikamaru.

"Just shut your mouth Naruto. You're so loud." Said Kiba. Naruto spun around to face the brown haired man.

"Don't get started with me!" shouted Naruto now pointing at Kiba.

"Don't even try Naruto, I own this school." Said Kiba rolling his eyes. Naruto grumbled something that sounded like 'stupid dog boy' before sitting down unhappily.

"I'm going to class." Said Naruto standing up. "Ja." He quickly grabbed his bags and headed out the door.

"Hn." Said Neji once the door shut.

"Something happened with you and Tenten last night." Stated Shikamaru. Neji's gaze darted over to where Shikamaru was sleeping on his backpack on the floor.

"So?"

"Tell us." Said Shikamaru sitting up now. Kiba grinned and nodded in agreement. Neji sighed and decided why not?

**XxX**

"Uh… O-Ohayo." Stuttered Tenten as she looked up into the pale eyes. She was very nervous, how were they supposed to talk after what happened?

"Hey." Said Neji, he looked at Tenten under his intense stare. She bit her lip in efforts to keep from blushing under all the tension.

"Um, about last night…" started Tenten in an unsure voice, it was like when they were making out she was completely comfortable and devoted to him, but when they were just around school it was, uncomfortable.

"Was that your first?" asked Neji in a monotone voice. Tenten blinked and couldn't help it when the blush crept over her face.

"Um, uh, maybe." Stuttered Tenten.

"Yes or no?" asked Neji. Tenten looked up into his eyes and felt as if he were reading her very thoughts. As if he already knew the answer.

"Uh, yeah. So what?" asked Tenten getting defensive. Neji smirked and there was a glint in his eyes. Two girls walked past and had hearts covering their eyes as they saw Neji, but when they saw Tenten they sneered and looked away.

"You were pretty good for the first time," stated Neji as his smirk broadened. Tenten blinked and turned a deep shade of umber. Why was he even talking about that? Was he trying to embarrass her? How was she supposed to respond to that? Thank you? How lame.

"Um… thanks?" replied Tenten. Neji saw her face getting redder by the second. Then he couldn't help but grin when he saw her eyes widen in surprise as he stepped closer to her. Suddenly he couldn't help himself. Damn hormones were taking control.

Leaning forward he captured her lips in his and grabbed her around the waist possessively. Her eyes widened and she gently prodded his shoulders but his grip around her waist only tightened. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck giving in to his kiss.

He gently rubbed her back near the spine while she ran her fingers through his long locks of hair. They stood in the hallway kissing passionately for what seemed like an eternity with luckily no one passing by seeing them. Atleast that's what they thought.

"Whoa! That's what happened last night wasn't it! Wow I can't believe it! Hyuuga Neji and Tenten! Wow! No wonder you kept zoning out this morning on the roof Neji! Wow! I can't believe it!"

Neji immediately pulled away from Tenten and wiped his mouth before giving a harsh glare to the person who stood at the end of the hallway.

"Naruto." Growled Neji in a in a sinister way.

"I think I saw some tongue just now." Said Naruto mindlessly; Tenten blushed furiously at being caught by the loud mouth of the school.

"N-Naruto! What were you doing spying on us!" shouted Tenten, Naruto blinked before smirking mischievously.

"You tell anyone besides those who already know and you're a dead man." Stated Neji in a monotone voice. Naruto smirked and shrugged.

"I'll just tell Sasuke, alright?" asked Naruto. Neji seemed to think about this then nodded.

"Fine, just Sasuke, anyone else and you'll find yourself at the bottom of the ocean." Threatened Neji before opening the door to his classroom. Naruto sighed then caught Tenten giving him an intense glare.

"Ha-ha." Said Naruto nervously, "I'll uh, be going now." With that he ran off to his classroom without another word.

**XxX**

"N-Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled when he heard her soft voice.

"Hinata-chan!" said Naruto happily as he walked up to Hinata. Hinata turned a slight shade of pink and then swiftly took out his jacket.

"Y-You forgot your j-jacket." Stuttered Hinata in a timid manner, Naruto blinked before giving Hinata a wide smile.

"Thanks Hinata! I didn't even realize it was missing! You're a good person!" said Naruto pulling Hinata into a friendly embrace. Hinata's face was as red as a tomato.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm touching Sasuke-kun!" Naruto turned and saw Sasuke pushing a brown haired girl off of him. Then he saw Sasuke looking around the class, as if he were looking for someone.

He started walking up the aisle but Naruto stopped him from going any further.

"Teme! Last night was awesome! Ne?" asked Naruto popping in front of Sasuke. "I went with Hinata. I saw you though! With Sakura behind you! Wow, teme." Sasuke frowned and shook his head.

"Naruto. Is everyone alright?" asked Sasuke. Naruto cocked his head; usually Sasuke didn't care about stuff like that. There was something wrong. Sasuke never cared about if everyone was all right or not.

"Uh, yeah. Everyone's fine. We met up this morning at the usual spot on the roof but you weren't there. But get this. Neji and Tenten frenched!" Naruto said it loudly and started jumping around so a lot of people stared at him. Which started the gossip of what happened when Tenten kissed Neji.

"Can you believe it? Tenten and Neji! I didn't believe it!" said Naruto shaking his head. Sasuke was suddenly curious. "But what about you and Sakura, anything happen?" Sasuke grimaced and looked at the pink haired girl behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura depressed. "Aw teme. What did you do last night?" asked Naruto shaking his head. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No you moron. It's her grandma." Said Sasuke. Naruto cocked his head and sighed.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Before Sasuke could answer though, Kakashi stepped in.

"Sorry I am late, a child was buying some groceries and-"

"This early in the morning?" Asked Naruto in a suspicious tone. Kakashi froze but then smiled.

"Yes." He said. "Now I hope you all did the assignment?" he asked. A few groaned and those Sasuke wannabe's snorted.

**XxX**

"Naruto!" a loud voice boomed across the lawn over the grassy fields. This person was angry, very angry. You could just tell by the sound of his voice. A few looked at the roof of the school in horror as they sat down to eat their lunch. Rage was radiating off of his body and his eyes full of irritation.

Happily eating a bowl of ramen on top of the roof with his friends sat Naruto. He was oblivious to the loud voice that came out. Of course those sitting around him heard the voice.

"Eh, Naruto. You did it this time," said Kiba. Naruto looked at Kiba a look of confusion written on his face.

"What? What did I do?" asked Naruto.

"Moron. You're such a loser." Said Sasuke as he shook his head.

"What? What?" asked Naruto as he slurped up the rest of his ramen.

"So troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru as he heaved a sigh. Naruto cocked his head. Akamaru whimpered and cowered inside of Kiba's jacket. Kiba frowned and shook his head.

"Naruto, I suggest you run for it." Said Kiba. Naruto gave Kiba a glare.

"What do you mean run? I never run! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" said Naruto proudly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Idiot." Muttered Sasuke. Naruto frowned then gave Sasuke a glare.

"What do you know teme?" said Naruto.

"That you're such a loser." Replied Sasuke. "I hope you know how to defend against the Hyuuga Clan. Or did I forget to teach you…" said Sasuke getting thoughtful, Naruto growled.

"Who said anything about you teaching me teme? Besides, why would I need to learn how to defend against the Hyuuga clan?" asked Naruto pointing a thumb at his chest.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Naruto!" Yelled a great voice. Naruto froze and his eyes widened.

"Um…" Naruto slowly turned to see a very angry Hyuuga walking towards him. Naruto's eyes grew big as he backed up a step or two. The fury radiating off of Neji was huge.

"Naruto." Growled Neji as he stepped toward the group. "What did I say about you only telling Sasuke?" Naruto had a confused expression before he brightened up.

"Oh yeah! I did only tell Sasuke!" replied Naruto.

"Then how did the rest of the school find out?" asked Neji as his white eyes narrowed.

"Uh, I swear! I only told Sasuke! No one else!" said Naruto.

"Come to think of it, when you told me this morning you said it rather loudly. The whole class probably heard you." Said Sasuke with a smirk. Naruto gave Sasuke a glare then saw Neji was close to him.

"Uh, Neji." Said Naruto in a warning tone. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! It was an accident I swear!" shouted Naruto. Neji shook his head then sighed. He aimed a punch at Naruto, which Naruto expertly dodged. Then Naruto tried to trip the Hyuuga but failed as Neji grabbed his leg and hung him upside down.

Naruto took his other leg and aimed it for Neji's side but Neji caught it with his free hand. Grumbling Naruto sighed. Then Neji lifted his leg and aimed it for Naruto's head but Naruto grabbed it before it came in contact.

Punching Neji in the gut Neji released his hold on Naruto as Naruto fell to the floor. Quickly he stood up again and got into fighting stance.

"Bring it on! I can beat you in a second! Believe it!" shouted Naruto towards Neji. Neji looked Naruto up and down before Naruto raced towards the stoic Neji. Suddenly Naruto felt himself being pulled back.

"Not here." Said Kiba releasing Naruto's clothing. Naruto growled then sat on the floor cross-legged while Neji took his place against the wall and watched Naruto. Suddenly the bell rang. Naruto sighed in relief then ran off to his next class. Neji growled and clenched his fists.

"This is why I only told you two about it and not Naruto." Muttered Neji as he knitted his brows.

"So you weren't going to tell me?" asked Sasuke, Neji shrugged.

"Would've but you weren't on the roof this morning so didn't."

"You know Naruto has a big mouth Neji. So why did you tell him?" asked Shikamaru as he stood up.

"I didn't tell him, he just… saw it." Said Neji, it was silent for a bit then Kiba burst out in laughter. Neji frowned and glared at Kiba.

**XxX**

"Naruto!" A loud voice was heard overhead coming from the roof, a spot where no one was allowed.

"Wow." Said Tenten cocking her head.

"I think Naruto is in big trouble." Said Sakura. Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Said Ino. "He's a dead man." Hinata sighed and looked at the grassy floor. The girls were currently sitting under a large tree, shaded from the blazing sun. Sakura had her bento on her lap while Tenten had a sandwich as well as Hinata, and Ino ate a salad.

Ino shook her head. "That sounded like Neji." Said Ino smirking in Tenten's direction.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"Did you tell Sakura what happened?" asked Ino. Tenten's eyes grew wide and she blushed furiously.

"Um, uh, well-" Tenten started but was cut off.

"She and Neji frenched last night in the car!" said Ino with a smirk. Sakura's eyes widened and then she gave a small smile.

"Wow, you and Neji, Ne?" Sakura sighed and started picking on her food. Ino cocked her head and became worried.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" asked Ino. Sakura sighed again and nodded her head.

"You sure? Because what you just heard doesn't happen every day you know. And I would assume you would be all happy and excited." Said Tenten. Sakura sighed and stood up, her bento still full.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood right now. I'm not really hungry." Said Sakura standing up.

"I'll take it!" said Tenten grabbing the bento from Sakura. Sakura sighed and walked off.

"S-Sakura-chan? What's wrong w-with h-her?" asked Hinata silently. Ino shrugged as she watched the retreating back of Sakura.

"I don't know."

"Well if it isn't the girl with panda ears for hair!" said a loud shriek. Tenten froze and turned to come face to face with a girl with black long flowing hair and narrowed brown eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Tenten in a rather rude tone. The girl gaped at Tenten before sighing and standing tall.

"I am Yuri Hikate. (He-caught-ay or he-ka-tay I just randomly named her that…) President of Neji's fan club." Said the girl in a snobby manner. Tenten gave Hikate a weird look before shrugging and continuing to eat Sakura's bento. The girl frowned and shook her head.

"What are you doing? I am here to tell you to stay away from Neji and here you are ignoring me!" shrieked Hikate. Tenten shrugged and kept eating. The girl screamed and grabbed a cake at a random table before throwing it at Tenten. Of course, Tenten being an excellent athlete easily dodged it.

Then she stood up and grabbed Ino's water bottle. Ino looked at Tenten in confusion. Tenten stepped closer to Hikate until she was ri8ght in front of her.

"Yuri Hikate was it?" asked Tenten. "Well I really don't like people telling me who I can and can't date or kiss or hang out with. I also don't like bitches like you throwing cake at me. Another thing I don't like are stupid fan girls who think they're so cool and travel in packs thinking that a certain guy who doesn't even pay attention or notices them will ever like them."

Tenten smirked and took Ino's water bottle and poured it onto Hikate without hesitation.

"Ever try to throw food or liquids at me again bitch and you'll regret it." Said Tenten in a threatening voice. The girl was shocked to say the least.

"AHHH!" she shouted and stomped the ground.

"This is a Prada bag you baka! You are such a bitch! You will regret this!" she shouted before storming off. A few girls looked at Tenten before rushing off toward Hikate. Tenten smirked and grabbed her bag.

"That was awesome Tenten!" shouted Ino. "You totally showed her!" Tenten nodded and smiled.

"Maybe it was a bit far, don't you think?" asked Hinata in the quiet and timid voice of hers. The two women stared at Hinata as if contemplating this before they said anything.

"No." they said in unison while laughing their heads off. Hinata sighed in defeat.

**XxX**

"Sasuke do something to cheer her up. Everything I do is useless." Whispered Ino to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned.

"And you think anything I do would cheer her up?" asked Sasuke frowning at the blonde haired girl. Ino shrugged.

"All of us tried. Now it's your turn." Said Ino. Sasuke frowned. "Just go!"

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know! Take her out or something! I have volleyball practice but I don't think Sakura will be there today." Replied Ino.

It was the end of the day and Sakura was sitting under a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest. Sasuke walked over to her and sat down in front of her. He sat for a minute just watching her sulk before she looked at him.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she asked glaring at him. Sasuke shrugged and touched her shoulder.

"Come on Sakura, I want to show you something." He said gently tugging at her to stand up. She refused to do so though.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" she asked. Sasuke frowned.

"Sure." He said. She stood up and walked with Sasuke over to his car.

As he drove off Sakura frowned. "This isn't the way to the hospital." She stated. Sasuke smirked.

"I know."

"Where are you taking me?" shrieked Sakura. Sasuke shrugged.

"You'll find out."

"But-"

"No, you need to get out."

"Are you kidnapping me?" shrieked Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You don't understand." Said Sakura glaring at him, "My _grandma_ is dieing!" Sasuke frowned and glared back at her.

"I understand." He said. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"No you don't! If you did you would take me to see her!" she shouted tears starting to fall freely. Sasuke's grip on the wheel tightened.

"You're wrong Sakura. You're not the only one who has dead family members." Said Sasuke in a harsh tone. Sakura looked at him and sighed as she leaned back in her seat. Folding her arms she watched as the scenery went from houses to wildlife.

**XxX**

"Close your eyes." Said Sasuke.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" asked Sakura frowning a bit.

"Just do it." Said Sasuke in an exasperated voice. Breathing in she shut her eyes and felt the car come to a stop.

"Leave them shut." Said Sasuke as he opened the car door and walked around to the other side. He opened Sakura's door and grabbed her right arm.

"Okay, step down." Said Sasuke as he held onto Sakura tightly. Sakura bit her lip but then felt her feet slip. She opened her eyes wide and fell.

Fortunately she landed into a pair of strong arms. He held her in a sort of embrace for a second or two before helping her stand straight.

"A-Arigatou." Said Sakura quietly.

"Hn. Close your eyes." Said Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura sighed and shut her eyes again. "Just in case." Said Sasuke. He put some sort of cloth around Sakura's face covering her sight.

"Hey!" said Sakura.

"Don't take it off." Said Sasuke as he gently wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand. They walked out and Sakura could feel that she wasn't on solid ground anymore.

"S-Sasuke, where are we?" asked Sakura as she felt the ground shift beneath her.

"You'll find out." Said Sasuke. "Okay now sit."

"I'm not a dog!" said Sakura defensively.

"Just sit down." Said Sasuke again. Sakura growled before sitting down on the shifty ground. Then she felt it. Little grains that fell through her fingers and was very loose. Sand.

Sasuke took off the cloth that was covering her eyes and she opened them to reveal the most beautiful sight ever.

The clear blue skies were above and the sun shined its warmth. There were green mountains off to the side and a few birds. But the water was the prettiest. Clear blue glassy water rippling through. It was all just beautiful. She couldn't imagine it at sunset.

"If you like this place you should see the little place I own that has a mini house and a beach and everything. Like a lake house only at the ocean." Said Sasuke. Sakura's eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Really?" she asked.

"Aa."

Her eyes shone with happiness as she looked at her surroundings. The sound of the ocean was soothing and the sight was mesmerizing.

"This is my families private area. I come here to think all the time since it's the closet private beach to my house." Said Sasuke.

"Wow." Sakura didn't feel like talking. She just felt like watching. Time was going by rather quickly, before she even knew it the sun was setting which made the place even more gorgeous. Sakura sighed and gave an unconscious smile. Sasuke did the same upon seeing her face but then quickly frowned and looked away.

They sat there staring until the sun completely fell and the stars came out. At that point Sakura and Sasuke were on their backs looking up at the stars.

"Arigatou Sasuke." Said Sakura happily. "This place is really pretty." She said it in a soft tone; almost as if she said anything to loud it would ruin the peace. She sighing she saw something fly across the sky. Her eyes widened and her smile grew big.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke it's a meteor shower!" said Sakura happily. Sasuke cocked and eyebrow. That was only one star. Suddenly three more came. How in the world did Sakura know this?

"Make a wish." Said Sakura.

"I don't believe in magic or dreams or wishes. If you want something, you have to work for it." Said Sasuke frowning at the sky as more meteors flew across the sky. "Wishes do you no good." Sakura had a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Sasuke, come on! The whole point to it is just the fun, haven't you ever had fun before?" asked Sakura. Sasuke seemed to think a bit before grinning and nodding.

"Of course, sparring with the guys, beating people up, and getting into fights." Said Sasuke. Sakura turned her head so that it was facing Sasuke and looked at him in disbelief.

"You know, I haven't beaten anyone up in a long time…" said Sasuke mostly to himself.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura sitting up and glaring at the Uchiha.

"Hn?" asked Sasuke staring up at her figure.

"Beating others up is not the answer to your problems!" said Sakura, Sasuke frowned and sat up to glare into Sakura's green eyes.

"And sulking all day isn't the answer either." Said Sasuke. Sakura glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back at her.

Sakura looked away and up at the sky where the meteor shower was still going on.

"So you don't believe in making wishes?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Aa." Replied Sasuke. "Why do people make wishes anyway? It's not like it's going to come true." Said Sasuke.

"It's just fun to believe and dream. Haven't you ever had a dream?" asked Sakura. Sasuke seemed to think for a moment before shrugging. Sakura sighed.

"Just try it."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I'll do it with you!"

"Really then?"

"PERVERT!"

"Ow,"

"Come on Sasuke, just this once."

"…"

"Please!"

"…"

"For me?"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"Fine."

"Come on please!"

"I said okay!" Sakura smiled in triumph as Sasuke rubbed his face from the hard punch that was stinging a whole lot.

"Sorry about that by the way." Said Sakura, Sasuke grumbled and glared at the girl. "Okay the next one you see make a wish, I'll do the same." Said Sakura. Sasuke watched Sakura lie back down on the ground before lying down next to her.

He sighed and put his hands behind his head as he watched the sky. Suddenly three came shooting across the sky. He turned to see Sakura quickly shut her eyes; Sasuke looked back up at the sky and saw another one go across the sky. Groaning he shut his eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" asked Sakura once Sasuke had opened his eyes again.

"Hn."

"I'll tell you what I wished for."

"Sakura, everyone knows that if you tell someone what you wished for it won't come true." Said Sasuke.

"I thought you didn't believe in wishes." Said Sakura getting suspicious.

"Well I don't. But you know, still…" Sasuke trailed off and watched more stars appear, as the night grew darker still. Meteors became more and more visible shooting across the dark sky. That night the two fell asleep watching the stars and lying on the sandy ground beside each other.

**(A/N REMEMBER THIS PART, for later chapters. About the wishes, of course you can guess what you think this has to do with anything if you want to. It's not a contest though.)**

**XxX**

"Sakura, get up!"

"No! Need more time…" Sakura pushed the hand away and knitted her brows in frustration.

"Sakura! Get up!"

"Hmph." Turning on her side she ignored the voice and tried to continue her sleep. The voice sighed and suddenly she felt this tingling inside of her. A giggle escaped her lips and her eyes shut tighter.

She started to breath harder as her smile grew.

"S-Stop!" shouted Sakura opening her eyes. "I'm up! I'm up!" She looked at her surroundings and frowned. Was this… a dream?

"Finally! Hurry up! We're two hours late for school." Sakura turned and came face to face with Sasuke. Then everything came back to her, last night was probably the best night she's had in a long time. She grumbled and slowly stood up. Sand clenched to her skin and clothes and in her hair.

"Ew, I didn't shower last night." Muttered Sakura as she tugged at her sandy pink hair.

"Never mind that!" said Sasuke grabbing her hand and taking her to his car. "Uh." He looked at Sakura covered in sand. Quickly he grabbed a towel from the trunk and put it on the car seats. "Hurry up."

Once they were on the road Sakura stifled a giggle but to no success. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Y-Your hair has all this sand in it and still manages to look like a chickens ass!" blurted Sakura laughing. Sasuke frowned then smirked.

"You should look in the mirror Sakura." Said Sasuke. Sakura quickly looked at the mirror inside the car and frowned. Her makeup was smudged a bit and her hair was all over the place.

"Ew," muttered Sakura before grabbing her bag and thumbing through the contents. "Oh shit." Said Sakura.

"Nani?" asked Sasuke.

"I forgot about homework! I am so dead!" whined Sakura while hitting her forehead.

"It's okay Sakura, you'll manage." Said Sasuke.

"Easy for you to say." Muttered Sakura. Sasuke grinned and nodded. Third period meant world history for Sakura. She raced for a bathroom and luckily there was no one around to see how hideous she looked. She quickly used the sink and washed her face off, deciding not to put on any makeup on that day she just put on foundation that was in her bag.

She sighed as she looked at her hair and quickly took her hairbrush out from her bag and ran it through her hair. Pieces of sand fell from it and she quickly brushed excess sand off of her clothes and straightened them up a bit.

Soon she was finished and headed for her class hoping no one would notice the pieces of sand she couldn't get out. At the moment she was very uncomfortable.

**XxX**

"Sakura! Where were you? I didn't see you at all this morning." Asked Hinata in a timid voice, Sakura shrugged.

"I overslept." She replied.

"Aa. S-So how was it with S-Sasuke?" asked Hinata, Sakura didn't realize it but her cheeks were turning red at the mention of his name.

"Um, fine. Didn't really do that much." Said Sakura.

"Okay." Replied Hinata.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura!" shouted Ino as she tackled Sakura in a bear hug. "Where were you? You didn't even call last night!" shrieked Ino unhappily.

"Sorry Ino, I overslept." Said Sakura.

"Must have been really fun with Sasuke, Ne?" said Ino laughing a bit as Sakura turned red.

"Haruno Sakura! There you are! Where have you been?" Tenten came up to the three girls who were eating their lunches and sat down.

"Oh, I overslept, gomen." Said Sakura rubbing her head. Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"Probably did something with Sasuke last night." Muttered Tenten in a suspicious tone.

"Shut up you guys." Said Sakura in a playful tone.

"You know, Renée still isn't here." Said Ino. "I can't wait to see how she reacts when she sees us next time!" said Ino.

"I heard that her dad sent her on vacation for two weeks to make up for the party." Said Hinata.

"That' probably It." Agreed Tenten. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

**XxX**

"So, made a move yet?"

"No."

Kiba rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You have to do it soon you know."

"Hn."

"I agree with Kiba. If you don't make a move someone else will get her." Sasuke sighed and thought about this, rubbing his head he groaned.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Whoa! Uchiha Sasuke is pulling a blank? Wow, this should go down in history!" over exaggerated Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto before sighing leaning back.

"Shut up dobe." Said Sasuke rubbing his head.

"I know." Sasuke shot his gaze over to Shikamaru. "Have another party next week Friday at 6:30 and invite her. You can make your move then." Said Shikamaru. Sasuke seemed to think this over before nodding.

"Hn."

**XxX**

"Oh my gosh, are you lying? Because if you are and this is some joke it isn't funny!" shouted Sakura into the phone. It was Friday morning and she was currently first period in Hatake Kakashi's class, she was using a phone that lay on Kakashi's desk next to his computer.

Kakashi looked at her over his Icha Icha Paradise book. Some people in the class seemed to stop their work and look at Sakura in curiosity. There was no talking and suddenly Sakura pounded a fist against Kakashi's desk making everyone jump and look at the pink haired girl.

"You're lying! YOU'RE LYING! THAT ISN'T TRUE! THIS IS ALL JUST SOME SICK JOKE! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"

Kakashi gave Sakura an odd look but decided it was best to just leave her alone.

"Why is this happening to me?" asked Sakura into the phone. There was a pause and then Sakura's shoulders started to shake. Her back was facing the class so they couldn't see the tears that were streaming down her face, which Kakashi was currently observing.

"QUIT LYING!" shouted Sakura as she stifled a sob that was erupting from her throat.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening." Muttered Sakura over and over again as more tears came non-stop down her face. Kakashi sighed and gave the class a look that said 'mind your own business.' They returned to their work silently.

Naruto frowned and sighed, what was wrong with Sakura-chan. Hinata and Ino gave each other worried looks that asked what was wrong and Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought.

"I-I ha-ha-have t-to go." Stuttered Sakura. It was so hard for her to talk at the moment. She hung up the phone and her shoulders shook vibrantly. Kakashi watched the tears stream down her face and fall to the ground like rain. He stood up and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura? Would you like to step outside for a moment?" asked Kakashi. Sakura lowered her head and slowly nodded. "Ms. Yamanaka? Please accompany Sakura in the hall." Said Kakashi. Ino nodded and rushed over to Sakura, when she saw Sakura's face she gasped and had worried written all over her face.

"Sakura." Said Ino quietly. She took Sakura and walked with her outside. Once she shut the door she turned to face Sakura and automatically embraced her in a friendly hug. Sakura cried and tears streamed down her face in a never-ending river.

"She-She's gone. She's gone Ino." Sobbed Sakura as she clenched onto Ino's clothing. "Why did she leave me? Why did she leave me all by myself?" shouted Sakura in distress. "Why did she have to go?" Immediately thoughts of all the time she had spent with her grandma appeared in her mind making Sakura cry even harder.

Knowing that she would never get to see her again in person. See her grandma's smiling face or baking together in the kitchen. She remembered when she was five her grandma would take her to the park and play with her even though she was old.

Sakura bawled her eyes out, her face turning red.

"Why?" cried Sakura as more tears spilled out of her eyes and left stains on her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Sakura." Said Ino in a soft soothing voice.

"Why did she have to leave me? Like this! Ino, how am I going to survive?" mumbled Sakura into Ino's blonde hair. Ino squeezed Sakura gently and sighed.

Sakura remembered she had just visited her grandma in the hospital early that morning, and her grandma had smiled and held her hand and told her not to worry. Everything would be fine. At the moment, nothing seemed fine.

"These things happen Sakura. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here for you." Mumbled Ino into Sakura's ear. Sakura shivered a bit as her tears started slowly dissipating. Suddenly she remembered how her grandma would always bake with her whenever she had the strength and wait for her to come home late at night.

She would never be there, ever again, for the rest of her life.

The tears started all over again.

**XxX**

It was Wednesday morning of the following week. It was sunny and the skies were clear, signs that spring was coming weren't far. The grassy hill in a graveyard is where many people stood. All dressed in black.

She was in a gorgeous black halter-top dress and black heels. Though her eyes were puffy she still held a radiant glow. She sat down in a chair where Ino came up to her and gave her a hug. She was miserable; anyone with eyes could see that.

He walked up to her and sat down next to her. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and watched as she had the distant look in her eyes.

"Do you think you know me?" he asked.

"No." Sakura wasn't even paying attention to him.

"I know what you're going through." said Sasuke. She shook her head desperately trying to stop the tears from falling. "Crying doesn't solve your problems."

"You have no clue what I'm going through." replied Sakura giving Sasuke a glare. But even though she was sad and miserable she still couldn't help but notice how hott he looked in a tux. He frowned.

"I know what it's like. You don't know me just like I don't know you. You shouldn't assume."

"Neither should you." Replied Sakura.

"When have I ever assumed?" asked Sasuke.

"You say you know what I'm going through when you have no idea!" said Sakura as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Sasuke sighed and gently took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away.

"I lost all my family at the age of eight. I went half of my life without them and I am still going. Crying doesn't solve anything." Said Sasuke in a monotone voice. Sakura blinked, she knew there was _way_ more behind the story but decided not to ask.

Suddenly Sasuke felt him slightly being pushed back and arms squeezing around his torso.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura in a sad tone. Sasuke blinked and reluctantly put an arm around her neck while rubbing her back with the other. He felt Sakura shudder as if more tears would come out but she held them back. He smelled in her scent, which was strawberries or some sort of berry. He grinned unconsciously and then reluctantly let her go.

Those jade eyes made him want to kiss her as she stared into his black orbs. But he held back gaining control of his actions. The two didn't know that everyone was watching them though.

"Aww, too bad that can't be me!" said Naruto in a loud but sad voice. Sasuke darted his gaze to Naruto and gave him a death glare. "He-he." Said Naruto unsurely.

The ceremony ended and many of the people had left. Only Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were left. Sakura stood at her grandma's grave just staring at the writing engraved in the stone. Sighing Sakura tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sakura. I am so sorry." Said Tenten as she stood behind Sakura.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. These things happen. It's natural, it's life." Replied Sakura in a low voice. Sakura lowered her head and her hair fell around her face hiding the expression she was currently wearing.

A tear silently fell from her left eye and dropped down through the air until it landed with a soft splash on the concrete that was laid below the tombstone. Giving a exasperated sigh Sakura impatiently wiped the tear of her face with a quick swipe of her hand.

"Sakura, let's have a girls night tonight, what do you think?" asked Hinata in a quiet yet soothing voice. Sakura gave a slight smile and nodded.

"I-It would be nice to have someone in the house tonight." She said quietly. Ino stepped up and put an arm around Sakura's shoulders. Sakura leaned against Ino and breathed in, stifling the tears that were still threatening to fall.

"Arigatou. You guys are the best." Muttered Sakura as two tiny tear droplets came out of her eyes.

**XxX**

"Um a vanilla cappuccino and a **Frappé**. Also a **Caramel Macchiato **and one Espresso Con Panna." The woman behind the counter quickly wrote this down and gave the blonde a smile.

"It should be ready soon. You're number 8." Said the woman before turning so her back was facing Ino.

Ino turned and took a seat at the round table behind her where Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were currently chatting.

"Thanks for staying with me last night." Said Sakura.

"No problem!" replied Ino happily.

"Y-Yeah. You needed some ch-cheering up." Said Hinata with a soft smile. Sakura smiled and then felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"We're friends until the end." Said Tenten. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. They had spent last night together at Sakura's house and then in the morning they had gone over to a local coffee place and were currently chatting at one of the tables.

"Eight!" called a voice.

"That's us!" said Ino hoping off her chair. Grabbing the four drinks she carried them over to the others. "I haven't been here in forever!" cried Ino. The place was called Oasis. It was the best nightclub in the area and also had great snacks and drinks during the day. Basically where the bar was at night.

"We should come here tonight." Said Tenten. Ino and Hinata gave each other looks then smiled.

"Um, Neji didn't tell you yet?" she asked. Sakura cocked her head and Tenten gave a curious look.

"S-Sasuke-san is having a p-party tonight at his place." Said Hinata timidly. Tenten raised her brows then smirked.

"Awesome! I'm totally there. I've never been to any of their parties before, and usually the next time we go to school it's all everyone ever talks about." Said Tenten happily.

"You've never been to their party before?" shrieked Ino. Tenten nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh my gosh! It's usually the best party of the year! Or week since they have multiple parties like every other week." Stated Ino. "Aren't you close with Neji though?" Tenten turned a deep crimson and gave a small smile.

"That was after their last party." Stated Tenten. Ino made an o with her mouth.

"Well what about y-you Sakura?" asked Hinata. Sakura sighed and gave a small smile.

"Gomen but I'm not ready for any party yet." Said Sakura sadly.

"But Sakura you absolutely have to go! It's the party that everyone talks about for years! Come on Sakura, please!" asked Ino.

"You guys, I appreciate that you're trying to make me live my life instead of sulking but I need to take this slowly. My grandma just died after all. I don't think I can go party after a death." Stated Sakura in a quiet voice. She impatiently rubbed her face when she felt a lump rise in her throat. The three girl's faces softened and they nodded.

"We understand Sakura." Said Tenten putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura gave a relieved smile.

"I am so lucky to have friends like you." Said Sakura.

"We understand but Sasuke might not." Said Ino. Sakura cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I think Sasuke knows better then anyone else what I'm going through." said Sakura.

"Well yeah but I heard from Ami who heard from Hikate who heard from Shauntelle who heard from Sai who heard from Naruto that Sasuke is doing this whole party secretly just for you. But you weren't supposed to know that." Said Ino happily before taking a sip of her drink.

"Wait, wait. What? Why would Sasuke want to have a party for me?" asked Sakura.

"Well it actually isn't for you but he just started the party in hopes that you would be there." said Ino.

"Sasuke wouldn't do that though," said Sakura. "I mean, that information went through a whole lot of people. How do you know that something changed along the way?" asked Sakura. Ino shrugged and grinned.

"Because I am a whiz at gossip." Said Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I really don't want to go. I mean the whole thing with my grandma and everything."

"It's okay Sakura." Said Hinata. "We understand."

"Thanks." Said Sakura.

"I was wondering, what will happen to us when we graduate and go our separate ways?" asked Ino suddenly in a sad mood. "I mean Tenten graduates this year meaning she will be gone." The group looked down sadly.

"Well when she goes to college she comes back for the summer, Ne?" stated Hinata. The girls nodded. "Let's make a promise. Every summer we'll meet each other at this place at this table. And we'll never forget."

"Hai!" said Sakura with a large smile.

"And we'll remain friends until the end. Promise?" asked Ino.

"Hai!" chorused the girls. They giggled and finished their drinks before stepping out into the sunlight out side.

"Well, I'm going home. I'll see you guys later." Said Sakura waving to the girls.

"Wait Sakura!" shouted Ino. "You sure you don't want to go? Party of the century!" said Ino in a somewhat convincing voice. Sakura gave a polite smile and shook her head.

"Positive. I just need time," said Sakura.

"Oh alright." Said Ino in defeat. "But you don't know what you're missing!" said Ino. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Ja!" shouted Sakura before turning to head for her house.

**XxX**

**Finally! An Update! Throws confetti ha-ha, yeah, I'm such a dork. Lol**

**This chapter was basically Neji and Tenten and Sasuke and Sakura. Next chapter will be Ino and Shikamaru with Naruto and Hinata, and of course, Sasuke and Sakura with Neji and Tenten.**

**By the way, my pen name has changed from LiViN2DiE to Jacie :) So was it a good chapter? Bad chapter? What do I need to change? When I wrote this story I was thinking of a whole different and better plot but then I don't know what happened. I think it's starting to get off track and everything, so I'm trying to get back on track, trying, but having a feeling I'm failing miserably. :( Sigh I will honestly try to do better. For readers like you who support me so much in this story, which I am eternally grateful for!**

**Please Review! I need to know what I'm doing wrong… everything. Yeah someone's probably going to say that. Well no matter, review please:)**

**Next Chapter: Is Sasuke's big party! Which means drama/romance, Renée comes back and so does Hikate.**


	8. PARTY!

**Sorry I took so long! I was updating my other story, which took me forever since my family came over, and then I got sick, and now I'm starting school. Then I started the chapter when my computer blew a fuse and so I had to wait for a while before I got another computer and had to rewrite _everything_. Which pretty much sucked, I am so sorry for taking so long! Thank you so much for all of your reviews:)**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Inner Sakura**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Naruto the manga or TV show and I unfortunately also don't own Looney Tunes.**

**Chapter 8: Party!**

"Duck Season!"

"Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season!"

"Rabbit Season!"

"Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season! FIRE!"

'BANG!'

…

"Despicable."

Sakura grinned, she loved Looney Tunes, too bad they canceled the show, it was a good thing she had some of the episodes on videotape, it was currently the episode where Bugs and Daffy were with Elmer Fudd.

"Briing!"

"Brriiing!"

"Coming, coming." Grumbled Sakura standing up. Her fleece blanket falling and landing in a nice stack around her ankles. She stepped over the blanket and reached for the cordless phone.

"Mmm-llo?" muttered Sakura rubbing her eyes.

"Are you positive?" said a loud voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Who's this?" asked Sakura.

"Come on! You know me! Ino! Don't tell me you forgot about your friend?" wailed Ino on the phone. Sakura grinned and sighed.

"Oh, Ino… hmm, doesn't ring a bell." Said Sakura playfully.

"Whatever Sakura." Said Ino, "Anyways the party is starting in fifteen minutes, party of the friggin century hello!" shouted Ino in the phone. Sakura had a downcast look on her face.

"Come on Ino, please don't do this to me. I'm already dealing with enough." Whined Sakura. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you are currently in front of the TV with a fleece blanket watching either family guy or old video tapes of Looney tunes. I'd go with Looney tunes since you only watch those when you're extra depressed." Said Ino. Sakura sighed, this girl knew a lot.

"I am not! I am not curled up in a blanket at the moment." Replied Sakura.

"But I bet you were! You only stood up to get the phone!" said Ino happily. Sakura frowned and sighed.

"How did you know I do that?" asked Sakura.

"You told me!" replied a cheerful Ino.

"When?" cried Sakura.

"A couple of weeks ago when we were talking about how depressing math was." Said Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"So come on! You need to get your mind off of everything and enjoy yourself. You can't become a social outcast and stop living your life. One day you'll wake up 75 and realize that you just missed your entire life!" shrieked Ino. Sakura blinked and let the words sink in.

"I-It's only for a while Ino. I promise I won't stop living my life, my life is just going to be on pause for a few days." Said Sakura in a shaky voice. She heard Ino give an exasperated sigh on the other end.

"But there will never be another party like this!" shouted Ino.

"What are you talking about? There was another party like this when I first got here." Said Sakura. Ino groaned.

"That's not what I mean! Sasuke is totally making this huge! He's holding it in his mansion-"

"Like the last party." Sakura cut off Ino.

"Whatever! Anyways this time he's getting DJ ray! I mean can you believe it! And he is getting lights and there will be a barbeque in the back and did you know he has like three different pools indoor and out and like five hot tubs?" Ino's voice was shaking with excitement.

**(A/N I randomly made up that name, it rhymed so I chose DJ ray,)**

"It's also said that he is getting these huge speakers and placing a pair outside and two pairs inside! And-"

"What about the neighbors?" asked Sakura.

"Neighbors? Who cares! Let me continue!" said Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes. "There will be tons of food and there's like balconies on the second and third floor that people can hang out and everything, but of course being Sasuke he doesn't let anyone go any higher then the third floor. Which means if he catches anyone on the other two floors their better off dead, so no one dares go on the fourth and fifth floor.

"Only few select people can go on the third floor though. Like Neji and Shikamaru and Kiba and of course Naruto. And those guys are allowed to bring one person with them up on the third floor as well, but only one at a time. But they can't bring someone up to the fourth or fifth floor."

Ino was breathing rather fast now and heaved in a huge breath of air. Sakura sighed, it sounded fun but she couldn't go.

"I am really sorry Ino. It all sounds major fun and everything but I just can't." said Sakura.

"What do you mean you cant? You mean you don't want to!" said Ino, Sakura sighed. "Whatever Sakura, if you change your mind about going call me and I'll pick you up. I'm telling you you're missing something huge!" Sakura sighed as Ino hung up the phone.

Maybe she should go, for fun! But how could she go when her last living member of her family just recently died. Sakura felt wet tears over filling her eyes yet again and impatiently wiped them away with her arms. Pouting she sat in front of the TV and pressed play.

**XxX**

"Teme!"

"Nani dobe?" Sasuke tilted his head to the left and stared straight into the cerulean eyes of the blonde.

"I was thinking, we should do spin the bottle, or seven minutes in heaven! And have more bowls of ramen! Whenever you hold a party you lack the amount of ramen." Said Naruto grinning widely, Sasuke rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Moron, who plays those games anymore? Besides, people will already be doing seven minutes in heaven anyways." Said Sasuke in an impatient tone. Naruto frowned.

"What about the ramen?"

"Who needs that crap." Stated Sasuke turning his attention away from Naruto. Naruto growled dangerously and snarled while glaring at the Uchiha.

"Why you-" Naruto was cut off by the person who just entered the room.

"Chill out Naruto, you're so stupid." Kiba smirked and Akamaru, who was in Kiba's jacket, gave a bark. This only fueled Naruto more. He growled and lunged at Kiba only to be held back.

"Stop Naruto. Now's not the time." Naruto frowned and pouted.

"Whatever." Said Naruto looking away and folding his arms angrily. Neji released his grip on Naruto and turned to face Shikamaru.

"Nara! Get off your lazy ass!" shouted Neji, Shikamaru squinted his eyes and seemed to think for a moment.

"That's alright." He said before shutting his eyes again. Neji frowned but continued on what he was working on.

**XxX**

"Woo! Yeah!"

Shouts and screams were heard over the roar of the blasting speakers. Splashes were also heard as many people did a cannonball into the crystal clear pool filled with water. Sasuke frowned and leaned against the wall as he watched the men hit on girls and girls flirt back while other girls sent him seductive looks. Where the hell was Sakura?

Sasuke frowned and headed back into the house while weaving in and out of all the people dancing the night away. He went up to the third floor in search of one of Sakura's friends yet failed to find them. Opening a door he froze and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You make a mess and you're dead." He stated. The two people in the room jumped and blushed furiously.

"What the hell Uchiha!"

"Shut up Hyuuga, this is my house, I can go wherever I want." Said Sasuke. His eyes viewed both Neji and Tenten in the room. Tenten had her hair down and was wearing a pair of bubblegum brand jeans and a white t-shirt that showed her midriff. She also was wearing silver high heels and silver bracelets. Then a black necklace was around her neck and silver Hawaiian flowers were her earrings.

"Damn it Sasuke!" shouted Tenten after the black haired boy. Sasuke shut the door on the two who were in the guest bedroom and walked off. He sighed and continued back down the stairs before a blonde stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh my gosh I have been looking everywhere for you!" She shouted clinging on to Sasuke's arm, Sasuke froze and glared at the girl. Ino was wearing a blue shirt over a white tank top and a white mini-skirt with blue high heels. She had on blue beads and white bracelets around her wrist with dangling silver earrings and a small blue purse.

"Get off me Ino." He said shrugging her off, Ino pouted then sighed.

"Seems like you're not having fun at _your_ party." She observed, Sasuke gave her a glare and looked away. "Sakura didn't feel like coming." She said out of the blue. Sasuke turned to face her and sighed.

"Nani?" asked Sasuke roughly.

"What do you expect? Her grandma dies and you throw a party?" said Ino.

"I had this party planned before her grandma even passed." Said Sasuke. Ino sighed and winked at him flirtatiously.

"Whatever but if you need me I'll be downstairs." She smirked before walking away. Sasuke knitted his brows and sighed. Running a hand through his black hair he turned to get outside and enjoy himself, atleast try to.

"Sasuke-kun! Great party!" shouted a brunette girl from the other side of the room, Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and turned to get changed. He got out to the outdoor pool where a bunch of girls suddenly shouted and catcalled him. Sasuke growled and threw off his shirt before stepping into the crystal pool, which earned many screams from the girls who jumped in right after him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" said a voice in his ear, Sasuke looked to his left and found Renée giving him a wink. "Awesome party, better then mine! Of course, my party was completely ruined." Whined Renée furrowing her brows, "But that's all behind me now!" said Renée through gritted teeth.

"Hn."

"Say Sasuke-kun?" asked Renée, "Where is Sakura?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and shrugged before moving away from the girl who pouted in disappointment. Only once he moved he found himself being tackled by a bunch of other woman.

**XxX**

"Where's the scenery? You've got to have scenery! This is an animation for crying out loud! Listen hear buster-"

'Ding Dong.'

Pause.

"Coming!" Sakura sighed as she forced herself out of the warmth and comfort of her blanket and into the cold air circulating the house. She slowly walked for the front door and slightly shivered suddenly missing her warm fleece blanket. Sakura opened the door and blinked in surprise then gave a huge smile.

**(By the way, that was Duck Amuck… I think that's what it's called, it might be Duck Aluck or something, I don't know. It's been a long time.)**

"Hinata-Chan! You're gorgeous! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura curiously. She eyed Hinata's outfit and hoped Hinata wasn't about to ask what she thought she would ask.

Hinata wore a lavender sleeveless dress that went to the middle of her thigh. Then a thick black belt went around her waist and she had on black high heels. She was wearing purple and black bracelets around her left wrist and a silver necklace hung around her neck and glittered in the light. She also had on hoop earrings on her ears and a small black purse.

"W-Well S-Sakura-chan, I am j-just wondering if y-you're sure you d-don't want to g-go." Said Hinata quietly looking at the floor. Sakura's smile faltered and she narrowed her eyes.

"I already told you guys I don't want to go!" cried Sakura desperately frightening Hinata who took a step back. Sakura covered her mouth with her hands and looked away ashamed. "Gomen Hinata-chan! I shouldn't have made such an outburst." Said Sakura. Hinata just gave a slight smile.

"Y-You can make I-it up by c-coming with me." Said Hinata smiling. Sakura stared at Hinata, if it were anyone else she would have said no, but she knew, Hinata could get real rough and mean sometimes, and other times she was very sensitive. Sakura sighed and looked into Hinata's pearly eyes.

"Mmm…" mumbled Sakura looking up at the sky, which was already darkening by the minute.

"P-Please Sakura-chan. Come w-w-with me." Said Hinata quietly, Sakura slightly tilted her head and grinned. Hinata gave a small smile full of hope.

"I-I guess I could go, but just for a few minutes!" said Sakura giving Hinata a warm smile. Hinata's eyes sparkled and gave Sakura a big smile. "Um, let me change first." Said Sakura sheepishly as she was only in gray sweats and a white tank top with her hair pulled back in a pony. Hinata blinked and nodded her head.

Sakura disappeared in her room while Hinata waited in the living room. Sakura looked around the house and spotted the place where Sakura was probably sitting before she answered the door. On the TV on pause was a Looney tunes show and a fleece blanket was thrown on the floor.

Hinata stared at the picture of the cartoon before leaning against the wall waiting for Sakura. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled getting lost in her thought. She was so glad that Ino had come over in the morning and helped her pick out her clothes; honestly Hinata thought she looked much prettier then normal.

'_What will Naruto-kun think of it? I hope I look okay.'_ Thought Hinata worriedly. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"Y-You're beautiful Sakura-chan." Said Hinata. _'Compared to Sakura-chan I feel so ugly.'_ Thought Hinata depressed.

Sakura just had on a regular white sundress with little cherries printed on them. The strap of the dress was red it went down to the middle of her thigh. She had red heels on as well and colorful bracelets on her wrists. Two cherries dangled from her ears and a silver locket was around her neck. She had left her hair down and put in two red bobby pins that crossed over each other on the right side of her hair, which was parted on the left side.

(Basically the line parting her hair is on the left side and bobby pins on the right)

"Arigatou Hinata-chan. But it's just something I randomly threw on." Said Sakura with a smile, which was returned. "Let's get this over with." Said Sakura to which Hinata agreed. They quickly stepped out of the house and into Hinata's Saturn. She adjusted the mirrors before starting the car.

"H-Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura. Hinata side glanced at Sakura.

"Yes?"

"I don't feel right." Said Sakura, Hinata tilted her head. "I mean, it feels like I'm betraying my grandmother for not morning her death." Cried Sakura, Hinata gave a little smile and shook her head.

"No Sakura-chan. I th-think your g-grandma would rather have you d-do this then waste y-your life away." Said Hinata quietly before backing out of the driveway.

"I guess." Said Sakura looking down at her hands that lay folded in her lap.

"J-Just enjoy yours-self Sakura-chan." Said Hinata with a small smile. Sakura looked up and showed her teeth.

**XxX**

Sasuke frowned and pushed a girl off of him with a slight grunt.

"Get off of me!" shouted Sasuke getting fed up.

"Yo Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to see Naruto's grinning face looking down on him.

"What do you want you moron?" asked Sasuke exasperated.

"Look what I found stashed away and hidden in the pantry!" shouted Naruto pulling out three cups of instant ramen from behind his back, Sasuke frowned a sighed.

"You loser." Said Sasuke shaking his head.

"I know you are!" said Naruto grinning madly before turning and heading back to the kitchen. Sasuke groaned and leaned back against the wall of the pool, he narrowed his eyes at the woman who were staring at him from other spots in the pool.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke growled under his breath unhappily.

"Ino." He muttered.

"Oh my gosh." Said Ino. Sasuke turned only to see her in a dazed state staring at his six-pack, Sasuke scoffed and looked away.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"You know you weren't like this at your last party! Is it because of a certain _woman_?" asked Ino playfully emphasizing woman. Sasuke's frown deepened and he shot the woman a hard glare in which she just shrugged.

"Just tell me what you want already!" said Sasuke, Ino brightened and nodded.

"Right! Well-" suddenly she was cut off by a certain Renée who pushed her over.

"What the hell!" shouted Ino as she went sliding on the concrete around the pool.

"Oopsie!" said Renée 'innocently.' "Did I push you down? It was an accident."

"You could atleast say sorry you bitch!" shouted Ino angrily, Renée just sighed and flipped her hair. Her hair was down and she had on a red spaghetti strap and a jean mini-skirt with red high heels. She had on a silver anklet and bracelets and a silver necklace.

"You mean like you could say sorry for ruining the perfect party?" asked Renée sarcastically, Ino growled and glared at the girl as Renée twirled a lock of hair with her fingers. "Sasuke-kun! I know you had nothing to do with this_ slut_ ruining my party." Said Renée flirtatiously batting her eyelashes.

"WHORE!" screamed Ino Charging at Renée. She punched Renée in the face and sent Renée landing on her back with a grunt.

"Ah!" cried Renée holding a hand to her cheek. She frowned and glared at Ino before using her foot to trip Ino over. The two started clawing at each other and pulling out each other's hair angrily. Ino pushed Renée over but Renée brought Ino down with her as the two landed in the pool with a loud splash.

The two girls came up gasping for air desperately. Their mascara running down their faces and the hair soaking wet. Renée froze before suddenly wailing out loud.

"AHHH!" she shouted. "This shirt was Baby Phat!" cried Renée rushing to get out of the pool; clinging to the wall desperately she struggled to get out of the pool. Her mascara ran down her face in black streaks. "ARGH!" she shouted before running off.

Ino stood in the pool watching Renée before sighing inwardly and sadly. She fingered her soaking hair before making her way out of the pool. No one could tell the young blonde was crying because the pool water still clung in droplets on her clammy skin. She got out and ran into the house as a few watched her past with either a sad face or laughing.

Ino went up to the second floor since the bathrooms downstairs were already occupied. She slammed the door shut and started to cry freely frantically wiping away her salty tears. She gasped for breath as she took the toilet paper and blew her nose. She was making a puddle of pool water on the bathroom floor but she didn't care.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I-I'm using this one!" she said in the sturdiest voice she could muster.

"Ino it's me." Said a calm voice on the other side of the door, Ino's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

**XxX**

**Shikamaru's POV! (I think this is the first time I'm ding a POV, and it's Shikamaru's!)**

What the hell was I doing again? Sure, I have known the girl all of my life, but suddenly I've felt… funny around her. I sighed and scratched my head. Even someone with a 200IQ should be smart enough to get this. But I don't think even I can understand the ways of love…

Love? That's such a strong word. People say it all the time, but it never really holds any meaning. I walk through the halls in my school all the time and hear other girls yelling I Love You! To their friends, but I don't think they realize what a strong word love is. It's like hate. Hate is an absolutely burning feeling taking over your body you just feel like killing the person you hate. You don't think clearly when angered, which is why I have always had good control on my feelings.

Only recently have I been noticing this feeling toward the blonde woman. Love?

No. I don't think I'm in love. Love… is just not my thing, but it's completely _hers._ This may just be an infatuation, but still.

What was I doing here again? If I'm not in love what was I doing here instead of somewhere on a couch resting my eyes?

"Shika?" called a muffled voice behind the wooden door that led into the bathroom. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Are you alright Ino?" I asked leaning against the door lazily. Sure, I admit, I am lazy, but that has never stopped me from being so smart, there really is no point in staying awake or going to school when you're as smart as I am. So what is the reason I have even bothered going to school?

"I-I just n-need some time alone." Said Ino's stifled voice. I sighed exasperatedly; this woman could be so stubborn sometimes.

"What happened?" I asked looking around the hallway bored.

"Nothing!" cried Ino.

"May I come in?" I asked, why did I ask that? I have no clue really.

"…" I waited a while until I heard the click of the door and the creak of it slowly opening. Why did she do that? No clue. All I know is that I walked in there and spotted the saddest thing ever. I don't know why but my heart felt like it was being squeezed. I frowned and knitted my brows, she was soaking wet, and I don't think it was from the sink.

"What happened?" I asked. She only sniffled in response. I sighed and acted on instinct, stepping forward so I stood right in front of her. I ask the same question from earlier. Why wasn't I on the couch being my normal lazy self? Still have no clue.

I knelt down and wiped away a few of her fresh tears. She didn't need to tell me, atleast not yet. I took my jacket and put it around her shivering body, she looked at me with her big blue eyes. Those eyes are gorgeous. She sniffled and looked down.

I slowly and cautiously put my arms around her body and pulled her close to me. She seemed to freeze up a bit, but then relaxed in my arms. Why was I doing this? I knew, she knew, everyone knew about her huge crush on Uchiha Sasuke, yet here she was. Not with Uchiha Sasuke, but with me, in my arms.

I think I'm analyzing over the situation too much. Maybe… maybe it is love? I still don't think so. But apparently my heart is thinking different because now I am noticing the little things about her. The things I didn't notice before when we were little. I have only seen this recently.

Love… maybe… I hugged her closer to my body as she continued to cry into my shirt. Why was she here instead of with Sasuke? Why was I here instead of sleeping?

Maybe… I'm in love…

**XxX**

"ARGH!" the shout echoed through the night air. She froze and looked towards the place where the sound came from. The house was so packed with parking that they would have to walk a long ways to get to the house. And they were currently only a few houses away.

"What was that?" Sakura asked looking around. Hinata clenched her fists and stared around frightened.

"I-I don't know S-Sakura-chan." Replied Hinata. Suddenly a soaking wet Renée ran out of the gates and toward the two girls. Sakura stared at her before bursting out in peals of laughter. Renée narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Haruno." She growled. Sakura just kept laughing, she couldn't help it, Renée just looked so funny!

"You're a bit wet Renée! Anything happen?" asked Sakura. Renée growled and turned her head away.

"Why don't you ask your pathetic bimbo of a friend Yamanaka." Said Renée.

"Ino did that to you? I have to congratulate her!" cried Sakura happily, Renée growled and turned on her heel.

"I don't have time for you right now Haruno. But trust me, one day I'll get you back. You have my word. You and that dumb blonde!" Renée threatened in a dangerous tone before stalking off. Sakura just tilted her head before shrugging.

"What a weird girl." She stated to which Hinata nodded in agreement. The two walked through the iron gates into the Uchiha's mansion.

"Wow." Said Sakura looking at the size of the place. Lights were shining everywhere and music was pounding, she could almost feel the floor vibrating beneath her. She sighed before walking with Hinata entering the threshold. People were dancing everywhere and having the time of their lives.

A few were making out and others chatted while others danced to the pounding music. Sakura nervously looked at Hinata who also didn't seem to know what to do. She sighed and took Hinata's hand, she couldn't believe she even came here! Where was Ino?

"Sakura-Chan! Hinata-chan!" shouted a loud voice. Sakura turned and saw the blonde grinning widely.

"N-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata surprised.

"Hey Naruto." Said Sakura smiling at him.

"You look beautiful." Said Naruto grinning. Hinata turned red in the face. "When did you get here?"

"Just now!" said Sakura. Naruto seemed to think before smiling.

"Hey! Nothing starts a party like some ramen!" he suggested. Sakura sweat dropped and Hinata cocked her head. "Come on!"

"Oh! Sorry Naruto!" said Sakura dramatically hitting her forehead with her hand. "I totally forgot something in the car! I'll be back!" said Sakura running off.

"Isn't the front door that way?" asked Naruto pointing to the opposite direction that Sakura had run off.

"Ano…" Hinata nervously looked at the floor.

"Well you can come right Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto hopefully, Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"Aa, um…" said Hinata starting to turn a deep shade of umber.

"Great!" exclaimed Naruto. Pulling Hinata in a bear hug.

"Aa. N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun" Said Hinata nervously turning deep, deep red before fainting in Naruto's arms.

"Eh?" asked Naruto feeling Hinata go limp in his arms.

"Hey, moron! What did you do to Hinata?" Naruto turned and came face to face with an angry Kiba.

"I didn't do nothing!" shouted Naruto defensively.

"Whatever. Obviously, you can't handle her, I'll take her." Said Kiba almost forcefully.

"No way am I trusting you with Hinata!" shouted Naruto, clutching onto Hinata's flaccid body.

"And there's no way I'm trusting you to take care of her _properly_." Said Kiba glaring at the blonde. Naruto growled and clutched Hinata even harder. Kiba growled and Akamaru barked from Kiba's side.

"Naruto! Come on!" said Kiba.

"Uh… no." said Naruto before taking off with Hinata's body. Kiba just stared after him furiously, and then turned on his heel, he needed some water.

Naruto hurried into the closest bathroom and quickly wet a towel to put on Hinata's face. He wrung it then gently placed it over her forehead and began to pat her face.

**XxX**

Tenten stopped to take a breath as she was panting heavily. She could feel Neji's hot breath on her neck and shivered as it made contact with her pale skin. Neji hugged her close to him and breathed in her scent.

'BAM!'

"NEJI-KUN!"

Neji and Tenten automatically pulled away from each other and looked to the door. Tenten growled when she saw who the person was standing in the doorway.

"NEJI-KUN! What have you been doing in here the whole time? Was that awful girl torturing you?" Hikate made her way to Neji and obviously started flirting with him. Neji grimaced and stood up, Tenten following suit.

"Hey! Tenten! Panda buns! What happened? Did you find your sense of style lost in last decades fashion magazine?" asked Hikate flipping her hair. Tenten just frowned and turned her head. There was a burning feeling in her heart that was quickly taking over her body.

She wished Hikate would just die already and leave her and Neji alone!

"Neji! You're missing out on the party! Come on!" shouted Hikate happily, pulling on Neji's arm. Neji frowned and pulled away.

"You can go alone." Said Neji, Hikate froze then gave a bitter smile.

"Come on Neji! Please! You're missing out on the fun!" whined Hikate.

"I'm having a lot of fun right here." Replied Neji, Tenten turned red and looked at the ground.

"Whatever! I bet that slut is just using you!" shouted Hikate pointing at the crimson Tenten. Tenten glared at Hikate and walked up to her.

"You're one to talk!" shouted Tenten before punching Hikate in the face.

"You bitch!" shouted Hikate looking up at Tenten. Then Hikate made a move and leaped at Tenten putting her hands around her throat. Tenten dug her nails into Hikate's arms, which made Hikate shriek a bit and loosen her grip on Tenten. Suddenly Tenten felt herself being pulled back.

"What the-" she turned to see Neji's angry face looking at the scene before him.

"Tenten, go downstairs." Said Neji in a calm voice, yet she could tell he was mad.

"H-Hai." Said Tenten quietly; she nervously looked at Neji before heading out the door.

"Hikate." Said Neji. Hikate looked up hopefully. "Don't ever do that again." Threatened Neji giving the girl his hardest glare. Hikate froze and started to shake. Neji then turned his head and went out the door leaving the girl in the room frozen.

'_That ugly bitch will pay, taking Neji-kun.'_ Hikate clenched her fists in anger and slowly stretched her back out before walking out of the room. She fixed up her hair and reapplied her lip-gloss. Grinning she got a plan, not a very good one, and might not even work. But then again, it could work. Hikate smiled dreamily thinking of Neji-kun's long hair and beautiful eyes.

**XxX**

The pool was surprisingly not very crowded. Then again, it was a HUGE pool. There were probably like 20 people in there and they could probably still fit twenty more more people. The water reflected the moonlight and shook as the base rumbled through the speakers of the song Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. (I hope you all know that song. I'm trying to think of a song everyone would know)

Sakura slowly made her way out and into the clearing where many people stood around the pool dancing and chatting and others were eating. She stepped closer to the pool and spotted Sasuke who was right in front of her with his back towards her, he was looking towards the sky.

Suddenly he felt someone's eyes on him and brought his head down. Black and Green clashed; Sasuke froze up as Sakura just stared at him with a confused look on her face. Sasuke frowned in deep thought as he stared at Sakura's face; she was amazing in the cherry sundress.

"Uh, um, hey Sasuke." Said Sakura loud enough to be heard over the beating music.

"Hn." He replied turning around so his back was once again facing her. Sakura let out a sigh, embarrassing and awkward.

"Sasuke-kun! You are doing the right thing! When that ugly girl talks to you! Turn your back!" shouted a girl from the other side of the pool. Sasuke frowned and knitted his brows.

"Hn." He looked away from her.

"Uh, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Aa?" Sasuke tilted his head so he could get a glimpse of her.

"Where's the food?" Sasuke sweat dropped and sighed, of course. He looked at her a moment before grinning and turning to face her.

"Inside, there's no more food from the barbeque left." Replied Sasuke. Sakura nodded her head implying she knew what he meant. She was about to leave when she heard her name being called.

"Sakura." She turned and looked at Sasuke expectantly. "Did you bring a bathing suit?" he asked.

"Nani?" asked Sakura, why would he be wondering about that. "Well yeah, just in case, but I don't want to get wet." Replied Sakura. AWKWARD, Sasuke asking if she had a bathing suit.

"Doushite?" he asked.

"I just don't want to get wet, too much of a hassle. And my hair looks ugly when it's wet." Said Sakura pointing at her pink hair.

"Really? I'm in the pool and my hair isn't wet." Said Sasuke pointing at his perfectly dry chicken hair.

"I don't want to risk it." Said Sakura, trying her very best not to look at Sasuke's toned abs. Sasuke cocked a brow before giving her a malicious grin.

"Sakura, come here." Said Sasuke.

"No way, I can not get this dress wet." Said Sakura pointing at the white sundress with cherries on them. Sasuke eyed her for a minute, which made Sakura shift uncomfortably.

"Who said anything about you getting wet?" it was more of a statement then a question as Sasuke said it.

"Me." Said Sakura.

"I promise you'll be dry." Said Sasuke, Sakura eyed him carefully looking for any sign of a trick before inching her way towards him. Suddenly Sakura felt a wet hand grasp her leg and she felt gravity pulling her down. There was a giant splash and a scream was heard as Sakura went down.

She gasped for breath and wiped her face as dry as she could get it. Then she looked around for Sasuke, but he was nowhere in sight. _'Sasuke…' _she growled in her mind. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso and bring her under water. She got in as much breath as she could before going under.

Opening her eyes under the water she saw the arms were still around her holding her down. She twisted her head to see Sasuke grinning evilly at her. She frowned and started trying to kick him but kept missing. She could tell Sasuke was laughing at her.

She pulled away and went up for breath, Sasuke doing the same. Puffing for breath she once again wiped the water away from her eyes and glared at the Uchiha.

"Jackass!" she shouted running her fingers through her soaking hair. Sasuke's hair was wet as well and didn't have the chicken butt look anymore and was now soaking wet dripping water. Sakura grinned when she saw him with his hair drenched, she heard many girls squeal because apparently he was even hotter with wet hair.

"Y-You promised I'd be dry!" screamed Sakura pointing an accusing finger at the smirking Uchiha.

"Yeah, eventually." Said Sasuke with a shrug. Sakura screamed in distress and rubbed her forehead. She kept cursing under her breath then tried to smooth out her sundress under the water. Groaning she glared at Sasuke and turned her back on him to try to make it out of the pool. Her sundress was completely ruined! Why did she have to come anyways? Stupid Hinata with her stupid puppy eyes!

Suddenly Sakura felt herself being turned around and pushed back. She looked up right into the deep pools of his onyx eyes. Blinking she shifted uncomfortably due to how close they were.

"That's not true." Said Sasuke grinning, Sakura cocked her head confused. "What you said earlier. Your hair looks cute when it's wet." Stated Sasuke, Sakura's eyes widened and she fought to keep the blush from rising up into her pale cheeks.

He tightened his grip around her waist with one hand and toyed with her ringlets of damp hair with the other. Sakura was frozen stiff as she watched Sasuke give her a slight smile. Clenching her teeth she tried to keep her cheeks from going red but to no avail. Sasuke leaned in and pushed her body even closer to his, Sakura was still frozen as he came nearer and nearer.

"I'm glad you came." He whispered when his mouth was less then a centimeter away from hers. She could feel his hot breath, which didn't help the fact that her face was getting redder by the moment.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"SPOOSH!"

"Ah!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke growled in great annoyance. He could feel her warm breath still tingling the area around his mouth. He could still feel his hands tingling from when he touched her waist and how soft her hair felt. He frowned and gave an icy defiant stare at all those around him. Looking to his left he saw Sakura coming up out of the water thoroughly soaked to the bone now. Stupid, stupid, gay ass, FANGIRLS! Why couldn't they just leave him alone! He watched Sakura, still flushed, quickly run out of the pool and into the house.

He was pissed.

**XxX**

**Sakura's POV**

Fuck it's cold. I don't get it at all! My feelings are all jumbled inside of me, I don't know what to think anymore. Grumbling won't help, I know that, but I just don't understand, what was Sasuke about to do? Che it's freezing cold.

My knees shook as the breeze went by, the water on my clammy skin didn't help at all. Clenching my teeth I quickly went to the closest bathroom on the first floor, I really needed to wash up. My clothes were soaked, which was B-A-D!

I slightly creaked open the door and saw Naruto, he looked so cute at the moment, his face was covered in a worried expression. Looking at the counter I saw a fainted Hinata, her head slightly drooping, Naruto put his hand gently on her forehead and suddenly Hinata started to stir.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" she asked in disbelief. I grinned, I knew all about Hinata's gigantic crush on Naruto, he probably did something a bit to intimate with Hinata which was why she had fainted. Her face was a deep shade of umber seeing how close Naruto's face was to her's.

"Hinata-chan! Are you alright?" he asked, Hinata slowly nodded her head and Naruto gave a wide grin. "Great!" he said backing away from her. Hinata seemed to sigh, half in disappointment and half in relief.

I didn't want to invade their privacy so I stepped away from the bathroom and turned to a different one on the first floor. This was such a big house I swear, it was like Beverly Hills! Yes, I know what Beverly Hills is. I used to watch all those American movies with my mother whenever it was cold and raining outside. I really do miss those days. Suddenly my eyes unconsciously started to water but I quickly tossed them away with a quick flick of my hand.

Next bathroom I am definitely not using it. There was a boy in there with another girl, they were like practically eating each other! It was totally disgusting; I'm going to have that image in my head for a while. Shivering I needed to find a bathroom.

Don't think I didn't notice the stares and whispers I was earning from anyone who passed. Catcalls? Hate them. I glared at any guy who said a thing about me. One even attempted to grab my ass! But of course, you never ever mess with this chic. I punched him square in the face then kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. He deserved it, trying to grab my butt without permission! Dumb perverts!

I headed for the second floor to try and find another bathroom.

I didn't expect to see what I saw when I got up there; Ino-pig was on the floor shivering. She looked like she had been soaking earlier but was drying off now. Then I remembered the wet Renée I saw in the street and how she said something about Ino.

But anyways I peeked into the bathroom which was left slightly ajar and sure, I saw Ino. She was stifling her tears and currently rubbing her eyes dry, but that wasn't what surprised me. Shikamaru was in there comforting her. The lazy bum who doesn't care was in there with Ino comforting her!

I decided to leave them alone and continued on my way to a different bathroom, and what I saw there was a girl, probably my age, throwing up in the toilet. I sighed and continued on, only to run into Tenten!

"Tenten!" I said happily with a large smile on my face. She stared at me in disbelief before throwing her arms around me. Of course then she immediately let go.

"You're wet." She said raising a brow. I giggled and nodded, Tenten shrugged before smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually have no clue." I replied, which was the honest answer. "I guess I just can't stand Hinata's pale eyes." I said, Tenten grinned and nodded her head. "Mm. I have to go clean up, see you later Tenten." Tenten nodded before retreating downstairs. I finally found an unoccupied bathroom, and in my honest opinion… I looked like SHIT.

Frowning in the mirror my hair was all tangled and my clothes stuck to my body, if this dress didn't have cherries on it and was just the plain white background, everyone would see my bathing suit under my dress. Probably why they were all hitting on me, those perverts, I hate them. I was grateful I wasn't wearing makeup when I went or else it would all be smeared from the pool water. There was a strong scent of chlorine in the bathroom and I had a feeling it was coming from me. Duh.

Sighing I rubbed my face and ran a hand through my tangled web of pink strands. Suddenly the door creaked open; I jumped and spun around to the sudden noise.

**XxX**

**Normal POV**

"This is where you're hiding?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking into the chlorine smelling bathroom.

"Who said I was hiding!" shouted Sakura defensively wiping more beads of water off her face.

"Hn." Sasuke faced the mirror and absentmindedly scratched his head before letting out a annoyed sigh. "Your hair doesn't look horrible," said Sasuke side glancing at Sakura who turned slightly pink.

"Arigatou." She whispered looking toward the ground.

Suddenly she felt warm breathing caressing her forehead, she looked up to find the Uchiha looking down at her. She backed up only to come in contact with the wall. Her breathing suddenly went faster as Sasuke leaned down, putting his arms around her waist.

Unconsciously she did the same.

**XxX**

"Come on Hinata! Let's go get ramen!" shouted Naruto as he pulled Hinata out of thee bathroom.

"H-Hai."

"Hinata!" suddenly someone called and a bark was heard, Naruto stopped and turned to the voice.

"Akamaru and I want to show you some new tricks!" Hinata gave a small smile and nodded her head.

"Wait Hinata! Aren't you hungry?" cried Naruto desperately. "Oi, kiba! Can't you see she's busy?" asked Naruto pulling Hinata away.

"Hey!" Kiba grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Quit forcing her to do what you want!"

"Well maybe she doesn't want anything to do with you so I'm saving her the trouble!" shouted Naruto shoving himself away from Kiba.

"You idiot! Don't try to assume what she's feeling!" shouted Kiba with a sneer.

"Aa! Uh, Ano…" Hinata looked worried as she looked back and forth between the two boys.

"I'm not you jackass!"

"What did you say?"

"Need me to say it slower?" said Naruto mockingly, Kiba growled and rolled up his sleeves.

"You better watch out Naruto, that mouth of yours will get you killed one day." Growled Kiba menacingly.

"P-Please! S-Stop it." Said Hinata hesitantly.

"I'd bet you'd love to see that!" cried Naruto sarcastically; Kiba clenched his fists.

"You baka!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Hinata so loudly it surprised everyone around her.

"Whoa." Said Naruto in awe.

"Y-You… you both are so, so stupid!" shouted Hinata before storming off to look for Sakura.

**XxX**

"Sakura-chan!" called Hinata opening a bathroom door; there was Sakura, in the bathroom, with Sasuke, and their arms around each other… yeah, awkward.

"Ano… gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" shouted Hinata as a blush rose through her face. Sakura and Sasuke quickly broke apart, Sakura sighed, and surprisingly she was disappointed. She didn't kiss Sasuke but it just felt good when he held her so close.

"H-Hinata!" cried Sakura.

"Gomen, it's just that, I wanted to leave." Sakura tilted her head before nodding, to embarrassed to say bye to Sasuke she quickly pushed Hinata out of the bathroom and headed for the car.

**XxX**

"Neji! Neji-kun! Listen, I'm so sorry about earlier." Said Hikate as she caught sight of the Hyuuga; he seemed to be looking for someone, probably the damn Tenten.

"Hn." Replied Neji looking away.

"Listen Neji, I really am. And to prove it to you…" she trailed off and smirked when she saw Tenten round the corner frowning to see Neji and Hikate together. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Neji and pulled him into a deep tongue. And since Neji was so surprised she managed to slide her tongue into his mouth.

She had dreamed of this day, forever! And she was finally doing it! She! Hikate! Was kissing the Hyuuga Neji! She could barely breathe! Hikate didn't want it to ever stop, so she just continued on kissing him passionately only to suddenly feel herself being shoved off.

"What the hell woman!" shouted and angry Neji. Hikate smiled and batted her eyelashes innocently. Neji froze and spun around to find Tenten behind him looking hurt. "Tenten." Muttered Neji, but she only shook her head and turned on her heel to run out the door.

Tears ran down her face as her loose hair went flying behind her, that no good rotten cheating boy! She was never going to trust another guy in her life! Their all horrible idiots, and she hated men.

After all, it was just one man that captured her heart only to break it to pieces.

**XxX**

**Finally! Finished! Like I said, I am so sorry for the long wait! I really am, I was going to update sooner but you know, my computer blew a fuse and everything. I had to rewrite everything! Well I was going to add more to the party and everything but I wanted to get this out soon so you wouldn't have to wait too long, though it's probably already too late.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. This chapter was really rushed since I wanted to get it out ASAP, so I'm really sorry. Please review!**


	9. Problems

**Sorry I took so long!**

**Wow, thank you so much for all of your support. I never expected so many reviews on my story. Thank you so much! You guys are the reason I keep writing this story. Even though it might take forever for me to update I'm glad you guys still read it. I will try to update the next chapter by next month:)**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Naruto the manga or TV show.**

**Chapter 10: Problems**

"What a drag." Moaned Shikamaru. He rolled his eyes and leaning his head against the palm of his hand. Naruto and Kiba both sighed sadly and Neji sat there with his head in both his hands. Sasuke as usual wasn't there yet.

"What do you mean what a drag? Nothing bad happened to you!" shouted Naruto suddenly. Shikamaru blinked before sighing and shaking his head fervently.

"I'm talking about the way it feels around here. Everyone is all gloomy, it's taking effect on me too." groaned Shikamaru, running his hand through his hair. Naruto narrowed his eyes when the door opened. Sasuke sat on the ledge looking up at the cloudy sky not saying a word.

"What's up?" asked Sasuke suddenly breaking the silence once more. Everyone sighed except for Neji who just sat silent.

"Girls." Muttered Naruto and Kiba simultaneously. They glared at each other before huffing and turning away. Sasuke smirked and stood up with his hands in his pockets.

"I get it now." He said. Neji looked up to glare at Sasuke before storming off the roof. Sasuke just smirked and sat where Neji had been seated.

"What do you mean you get it? All the girls absolutely adore Uchiha Sasuke!" said Naruto in a horrible impersonation of all the fans. Sasuke just continued to smirk and shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Aa." He simply stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto practically shouted, loosing his patience.

"Calm down dobe." Said Sasuke, standing up just as the bell rung signaling the beginning of class. Naruto heaved a sigh and stood up along with Kiba. Shikamaru cracked his neck before heading back into the building along with the others.

XxX

"You know we did this just for you." Said Ino, taking out yet another tissue from the box and handing it to the brunette girl sitting up in bed.

"Arigatou." Muttered Tenten softly, with an added sniffle at the end.

"Sakura, can you go make Tenten a cup of coffee?" asked Hinata gently.

"I don't drink coffee." Muttered Tenten as she went gasping for more breath.

" Hot cocoa." Said Ino exasperatedly. Sakura nodded and got up slowly. "I'll go with you." Said Ino, standing up and walking out of the room with Sakura.

"So…" said Ino slowly.

"So…" replied Sakura softly. They walked down the hall in silence in their own thoughts Ino sighed and twirled a strand of her blonde hair.

Sakura started boiling the water and took a seat on the stool next to Ino.

"Might as well make everyone a cup." Said Ino quietly. She sighed and laid her head in her arms. Sakura raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Maybe, we should go out somewhere, get Tenten's mind off of-" Sakura stopped and shook her head. Ino groaned and nodded her head.

"Great idea. For some reason it's all gloomy here… I know!" Ino's eyes suddenly lit up and she grinned wildly. "SHOPPING!" she shouted happily. Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at the blonde next to her.

"That's more of your thing Ino. We need to think of something for Tenten." Said Sakura. "I'm missing volleyball again for this." Muttered Sakura quietly to herself. Ino went back to moping.

"I don't think Tenten is in the mood for playing sports right now…" said Ino, her arm drooping over the back of the chair. Sakura shrugged and smiled.

"How about a hot spring? It could help her relax!" Said Sakura, taking the boiling pot off the stove.

"You got money?" asked Ino, raising her eyebrow. Sakura froze and gave an unsure smile before sighing.

"No." stated Sakura in distress. The two girls sighed and leaned their heads forward.

"I don't know what we can do!" whined Ino. Sakura poured the steaming water into each small mug and stirred them up.

"How about we go out to eat. Anywhere!" said Sakura happily. Ino cocked her head and nodded.

"I don't know but when I get sad I don't eat." Said Ino, running a hand through her silk blonde hair.

"Well it's the other way around for some other people. Maybe someplace cheap though, because I don't have any cash on me." Said Sakura.

"How about the money left in the will of your grandma?" Ino quickly slapped a hand in front of her mouth watching for Sakura's expression. Sakura's shoulders drooped before she turned and gave Ino a small smile.

"I'm saving it for college and more important things." She said quietly. Ino let out a huge sigh, it wasn't as bad as she had expected. Sakura picked up two mugs and gestured to Ino to get the other two.

"Hai." Replied Ino quietly. The two went up to Tenten's bedroom and pushed the door open, handing the other girl's their mugs.

"Arigatou." Said Hinata quietly. Tenten nodded her head and sniffled a bit.

"You look dreadful." Said Ino pitifully. Which earned her a kick in the shin from Sakura.

"Yeah, I know." Muttered Tenten. She rubbed her nose with another tissue and taking a tiny sip. Hinata leaned forward against Tenten's bed in a daze.

"Hey Hinata. Want to tell us what happened with Kiba and Naruto?" asked Sakura carefully. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and gently shook her head.

XxX

What a fool he was. To be tricked so easily. He grumbled and put his head in his hands. How could he let such a thing occur? What was wrong with him? Tenten deserved better.

Neji rubbed his temple and looked up only to find Hikate standing right there with a little smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Neji-kun!" she squealed. Neji growled and glared at her, of course this sent shivers down her spine but she just pressed on. "Where is that Tenten girl?"

Neji just glared at her.

"Not very talkative, eh? Well, about last night." Hikate slowly sidled up to him and lifted her skirt up as she flirtatiously took a seat at his desk.

"Fuck off." Said Neji in a dangerous tone. It was cold and bitter. Hikate froze and blinked a few times before taking a deep breath.

"Neji I know you don't-"

"I said, fuck off." Said Neji, even bitterer. Hikate frowned and was about to open her mouth to say more when Neji cut her off.

"Look whore, I said fuck off." He grumbled. "You might have cost me everything. I don't need another slut in my life-" suddenly Neji stopped when the door creaked open and the teacher came walking in.

Hikate looked at Neji solemnly before taking her seat.

XxX

"What do you think?" asked Sakura. Hinata shifted nervously from foot to foot. In the end Sakura and Ino just decided to drag Tenten to the mall to just hang out.

"I don't know Sakura-chan."

"Come on Hinata! That's hot!" shouted Sakura. Hinata blushed a bit before shrugging her shoulders.

"The price-"

"I'll pay for it!" said Sakura, cutting Hinata off. Hinata cocked her head uneasily.

"I can pay for myself it's just… shouldn't we be paying attention to Tenten?" asked Hinata.

"Well you seemed pretty gloomy too," said Sakura with a smile. Hinata rubbed her head and shrugged.

They were in the changing room. Hinata was wearing her lavender halter-top and a little mini black skirt with a variety of belts and black and purple boots that went to her knees.

"Wear it outside of the mall. Please! For me!" Hinata sighed and gave a small smile before nodding.

XxX

Naruto and Kiba didn't get along, the whole day. They glared and argued. Shikamaru was dazed out the whole day, which was usual. And Sasuke, well, was Sasuke. Neji had the darkest aura around him after the encounter with Hikate; no one even dared to approach him. Everyone moved to the side when he walked past with those dark eyes.

So when they all met outside they did the usual thing they used to do until a couple months back. Neji stuck a tag on this guy's locker for apparently, "talking shit behind his back." Apparently Neji heard him say his name and something about two sluts, which got him pissed.

They all met outside and a lot of people were surprised. Because "they" hadn't given out a tag in what seemed like ages. And that guy got a real good beating, a real good one. For Neji controlled all his anger on this one guy. His anger from Hikate, from those sluts, even from Tenten for just running off.

"Wow." Said Naruto as he gazed at the helpless heap on the ground that used to look like a junior boy. "I think he's in my math class." Sasuke glared at Naruto and rolled his eyes, earning a shrug from the blonde boy.

"You better stop Neji before he kills him." Said Shikamaru, leaning against a tree looking up at the sky. Sasuke grumbled and stood straight before walking up to Neji and the boy.

"Hyuuga! Stop. You don't want to get sued or put in jail for murder." Said Sasuke, sticking his hands in his pockets carelessly. Neji paused, his arm raised and his hand clutching the collar of the boy. Neji growled and was very tense.

"Shut up Uchiha." Muttered Neji, giving the boy another blow to the head. The wind was knocked out of him as he flew back from Neji's punch. Neji stood up and ran for the boy about to kick him when a shin got in the way.

Neji looked up to see Naruto standing there in front of the boy.

"Just because you lost your girl doesn't mean you have to go take it out on some boy who's talking shit behind your back!" yelled Naruto pushing Neji back. Neji glared at Naruto with a fierce hatred.

"You baka." Said Neji ignorantly. "Get out of my way. You don't understand anything." Neji punched Naruto aside and headed for the boy when he ran into someone.

"Stop it Neji." Said Sasuke angrily. His eyes were flaming as he gazed upon Neji. Neji grunted as Sasuke pushed him back. Naruto appeared next to Sasuke as Neji stood there shaking with hidden emotions he had kept bottled for much too long.

"The fuck with you." Said Neji quietly before racing towards the two boys.

Suddenly Akamaru started barking at the three boys. Kiba growled and muttered something in Akamaru's ear to make him stop.

"What a drag." Muttered Shikamaru as he glanced from one fight to Kiba. Then he looked up at the sky at the clouds. "Hmm… it's going to rain later."

XxX

"Okay, we absolutely have to find you a dress!" cried Ino happily. Tenten groaned and whined.

"Why?" Ino looked shocked.

"Haven't you been listening to everyone? Prom is coming!" shrieked Ino. "Atleast for you."

"I'm not going." Said Tenten with a frown.

"Not. Going?" asked Ino stiffly. She blinked and then gave Tenten a deadly glare. "You are going to prom!" shouted Ino.

"No I'm not!" said Tenten. Ino huffed.

"Prom is practically a once in a lifetime thing! How can you not go?" shouted Ino. Tenten shrugged and sighed as she ran her fingers along one of the silk silver dresses.

"Besides. I don't have a date." Muttered Tenten, with her eyebrows knitted. Ino sighed and cocked her head.

"Tenten-" Ino started but Tenten just sighed and walked out of the store. "Mmm…" Ino sighed and rubbed her head in annoyance. When a perfect dress was seen in the corner of her eyes. She grinned and snatched it off the rack.

"I'll just get this just in case." She said, handing it to the cashier.

XxX

"Tenten?" Sakura and Hinata stopped walking and turned as they saw Tenten running towards them.

"Hey guys." Said Tenten as she approached them. Hinata and Sakura smiled at her and nodded. Then she raised her eyebrows as she looked over Hinata. "Nice outfit." She muttered. Hinata grinned and blushed a bit. Then they saw Ino come to them with a bag in her hand.

"Oh!" said Ino happily as she looked over Hinata. "Cute Hinata!" she cried. Hinata's face just got redder.

"Umm, how did it go?" asked Sakura. Ino rolled her eyes and Tenten let out a small sigh and shook her head.

"Alright I guess." Said Ino, Sakura just cocked her head but didn't prod further.

"Ugh, can we get out of here?" asked Tenten. Ino made an 'Hmph' noise and crossed her arms while Sakura and Hinata sighed.

"Yeah, uh, lets get some food." Said Sakura, quickly heading for Ino's car in the parking lot on the other side of the mall.

"Hey! Aren't you kids supposed to be in school?" shouted a man behind them.

'_Great.'_

XxX

Naruto grunted as he was thrown back in the air by the force of Neji's kick. Sasuke aimed a kick at Neji who caught his foot. But then Sasuke spun and kicked Neji in the face with his other foot, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

Neji got off the ground and started running when something appeared right in front of him and punched him in the stomach. Neji grunted and fell on the floor.

"How uncommon is this?" Kakashi stood in front of Neji with his little orange book in front of his face. Naruto and Sasuke stood up when they felt a tug on the back of their shirts.

"You're all coming with me!" shouted Tsunade in a stern and angry voice. Kakashi helped Neji to his feet and walked with him to Tsunade's office while Tsunade practically threw the boys down onto the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?" cried Tsunade angrily.

"You never did anything before!" shouted Naruto defensively.

"Yes, but this is the last straw! I have had it with-" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tsunade clenched her fists and muttered come in. A man clad in a police uniform came in with four other girls in tow.

"Are you the principal of this school?" he asked.

"You can say that." Muttered Tsunade, staring at the girls with fire in her eyes.

"May I talk with you outside?" Tsunade growled at the girls and nodded her head.

"Kakashi, keep an eye on these brats." With that she left.

Kakashi grinned and gestured for the girls to sit on the chairs against the back walls. They sighed and took a seat. Neji was tense and didn't look at the girls while Naruto looked at them questioningly.

It was way too quiet and tense in the room. Finally Tsunade stepped back in with a frustrated look on her face. She gestured for Kakashi to leave and he disappeared out the door quick as a flash.

"…" It was even tenser in the room as everyone anticipated hearing what the woman would say.

"… I…" Tsunade let out a big sigh so to control her anger and rubbed her temple. "…I don't know what to say to you guys. First a fight and then playing hooky?" Tsunade breathed to control her anger.

"Gomen nasai." Said Sakura, standing up and refusing to look Tsunade in the eyes.

"That won't make up for the trouble you girls have caused!" shouted Tsunade angrily. Sakura clenched her fists fuming.

It's not their fault Tsunade. Tenten was feeling dreadful and we wanted to help cheer her up." Said Sakura. Tenten's eyes widened and her face turned red knowing Neji was there listening, Neji seemed to get even more tense.

"But to have the police come to this school saying you tried to skip? You know how bad that makes this school sound?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai." Said Sakura quietly.

"When you get home you're grounded!" shouted Tsunade. Sakura froze then she finally looked Tsunade in the eyes.

"You are not my mother!" shrieked Sakura accusingly. "My mom is dead!"

"I may not be your mother but I am in charge of you until further notice!" shouted Tsunade.

"Since when?" Yelled out Sakura impatiently.

"Since they told me! I am officially in charge of you until further notice." Said Tsunade clenching her teeth.

"Why don't I hear about this stuff? Why don't I know? Why is everyone doing things to me without even asking for my permission?" Shouted Sakura.

"You're too young to make decisions for yourself yet."

"I'm a fucking junior in high school! I think I can manage!" yelled Sakura stepping up to Tsunade's desk.

"No your not! You're grounded young lady and that's it! No more or else I'll double the two months to four!"

"TWO MONTHS?" Yelled Sakura so loud people outside could hear her. She pounded Tsunade's desk angrily at the thought.

"You know what, you want to go for six?" shouted Tsunade. Sakura growled and trembled, anger consuming her body.

"You are not, and have never been, even close to being my fucking mother." Said Sakura quietly not looking at Tsunade anymore. Then she ran out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Tsunade sighed and dropped down into her seat with her eyes shut.

"Ano… Tsunade-" Ino stopped at the wave of Tsunade's hand.

"Leave. Go. My head hurts." Said Tsunade calmly, taking out a bottle of sake from her desk and chugging it down. All of them stood up and quietly headed for the door leaving the office.

Tenten clenched her fists since Neji was right behind her. Quickly she rushed for the door right when Neji grabbed her hand.

"Tenten…" said Neji quietly, she couldn't see his eyes but she didn't even want to look at him. She tugged at her arm but Neji held his grip firm.

"What do you want?" shouted Tenten, Neji froze and finally looked up with sadness in his eyes.

"Tenten please, that wasn't supposed to happen! I-" He was cut off by Tenten's stern voice.

"Whatever Hyuuga. Save it for Hikate." Said Tenten quietly before pulling her hand out of his grasp and running for the door. Neji didn't even bother to catch up with her.

XxX

Sakura fell to the ground in fatal position as one lone tear fell from her eyes. She gasped then blinked a few times to stop the overflow of tears.

"Oh! Look who it is! Haruno you cry baby!" cried out Renée when she spotted Sakura on the gravel. "Wow, you really like attention, don't you?"

"Look who's talking." Said Sakura quietly. Renée blinked then frowned and stood straighter.

"You are a loner Sakura. No one even likes you. All of your so-called friends only hang with you because they pity you! You are nothing to them; besides, they have their own problems to deal with, why don't you just leave them alone!" said Renée smirking.

"You don't know anything!" said Sakura.

"Sasuke pities you as well. I bet once he finds another girl he likes he'll totally forget about you. Trust me." Said Renée, her smirk growing.

"Shut up!"

"I bet your family doesn't even like you! You're such a cry baby, they probably get so annoyed by your pitiful attempts to get attention!" said Renée, laughing now. Sakura clenched her fists as three more tears fell.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me, or my friends, or even my family!" shouted Sakura angrily.

"Trust me Sakura. Your friends only hang out with you because they pity you, and because they think your weird. All of them." Said Renée.

"You liar!"

"No really. I heard them talking about you in the locker room one day. They only think it's interesting, your hair. And they said something about how your family was interesting too. Other then that they only hang out with you because, you're interesting. They honestly don't like you. Not even Sasuke."

"Leave me alone!" shouted Sakura, running from Renée. Renée's smirk grew to a laugh when Sakura was out of sight.

"Watch! They won't even come to check on you after school!" shouted Renée.

"Baka." She muttered turning and heading back to the school.

It started to rain as Sakura's tears came down faster and faster. Sakura continued to run, she wanted to get away. From her fears and hates. From the sadness that was overcoming her at the moment.

XxX

"Dude, Neji." Said Naruto when he saw Neji coming up.

"Just apologize." Said Kiba, rolling his eyes.

"I tried!" shouted Neji annoyed. "She won't listen to me." He muttered, sitting down with his head in his hands. They were all once again on the roof of the building.

"Try something different." Said Kiba.

"Prom's coming, do something big." Said Sasuke. Neji sighed and nodded.

"What if she doesn't even come to prom?" Neji became gloomier at the thought.

"Just do it anyways. She might come. We'll help!" said Naruto pounding his chest proudly.

"Arigatou." Muttered Neji. It was almost as if what happened earlier, with the fight, had never even happened. Like they had just breezed past and became friends again. But then again, isn't that how things usually happen when you have an unbreakable strong bond of friendship?

"Hey, have you seen Sakura?" asked Sasuke quietly. Naruto smirked.

"Nope. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, just, everyone went to their classes after we went to the office, but I haven't seen her yet." Said Sasuke.

"She was distressed. She might've gone home. After all, she is, grounded." Said Naruto, doing quotes in the air.

"Loser." Muttered Sasuke. Naruto frowned and growled at Sasuke before turning and folding his arms angrily.

XxX

"Where's that chick? I'm getting soaked!" asked Ino to herself as the school bell rang at the end of the day. Ino tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Sakura; she hadn't seen her in a while.

"Ino!" cried a girl behind Ino just as Tenten and Hinata came up.

"Renée?" asked Ino confused. Tenten and Hinata glared at her.

"Coming to practice today?" said Renée mockingly.

"Of course!" said Ino. "We're just waiting for Sakura."

"Don't even bother. She said she doesn't want to see you guys again." Said Renée. Ino blinked and Hinata looked hurt. Tenten's face had no expression on it at all. "Yup."

"Whatever you whore. Like we're going to believe you." Said Tenten. Renée growled and smirked.

"It's true. I saw her come out of the office crying. She said she was going home and told me to tell you to not even bother, she said she blames you for what happened." Said Renée.

"What happened?"

"You know, it is kind of my fault since I said we should go to the mall." Said Ino quietly. The other girls looked sad. "We should go see her." Said Ino.

"What about practice?" asked Renée.

"My friend's hurt!" cried Ino angrily.

"I'm serious, give her atleast two days to heal before going to see her. She was really upset, you might want her to calm down." Said Renée panicking a bit. Ino and the others exchanged glances before sighing and heading for the locker rooms. Renée smiled in triumph as she followed.

Hinata glanced at them before sighing.

"Ano… Since you have practice, I-I'll go check on h-her." She said quietly. Renae frowned as Ino grinned.

"Great idea!" cried Ino happily.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Give her atleast two days!" said Renae quickly. Ino frowned and glared at Renae.

"I think we know Sakura better then you do. I'm pretty sure she'd want atleast one friend to be there with her in her 'Time of need.'" Said Ino.

"But she even said to tell you guys to leave her alone! Honest!" said Renae.

"Yeah right! I bet you're trying to make us mad at each other!" said Tenten angrily at Renae.

"Not at all! I'm telling the truth!" Tenten snorted before nodding her head at Hinata who quickly ran off.

"If she wants us to leave her alone she'll say it to Hinata's face." Said Tenten. Renae growled and glared at Tenten dangerously.

XxX

"I think I hurt her really badly." Said Tsunade.

"Nonsense." Said Kurenai. "She just needs time to get used to the idea."

"Yeah but still, I think I was too hard on her. She could be close to suicide right now!" Cried Tsunade, taking a gulp of her sake.

"Just give her time," said Kurenai with a smile. Tsunade sighed and laid her head down. "I mean, really, she just found out that you would be her temporary guardian. And the day she finds out you two have an argument and she gets grounded."

"Yeah…" muttered Tsunade, laying her head on the desk with drooping eyes.

"Imagine if your whole family died and the headmistress of your school becomes your mom just like that!"

"You're right." Grumbled Tsunade. Throwing the empty bottle to the floor and grabbing another sake from the drawer. "Arigatou Kurenai."

XxX

XxX

Sakura turned her head to the clock. School was already out! And no one still had come to check up on her. She sighed and snuggled herself into the big blanket with tears beginning to overflow in her eyes. This had to be the worst day ever!

"Tsunade's not even my fucking mother!" muttered Sakura angrily. She groaned and pushed her head into her pillow in frustration. Why was everything happening to her? Why did she have to go to Tenten's? Why did Ino suggest the mall?

Why did her family leave her all alone?

Sakura stifled a cry about to erupt through her throat. Her tears welled up in her eyes and cascading down her cheeks in salty waterfalls. Her glistening green eyes quickly turned red and puffy in a matter of minutes.

"Hmph." She flipped over and stared up at the white ceiling. What did life have to offer anymore?

"_Trust me Sakura. Your friends only hang out with you because they pity you, and because they think your weird. All of them." _

"Mmm…" said Sakura, sinking further under the covers at the thought of what Renae had said. "Why does it hurt so bad?" she grumbled, gently clutching her heart.

"_Watch! They won't even come to check on you after school!"_ Sakura sighed, what Renae said was true. They hadn't come yet. She started to silently wail as she continued to think about it. Maybe for once Renae was right. They don't care about her. And what is the chance of Sasuke liking her? The cold-hearted ice block? No way.

"Ugh." She cried clutching the sheets around her.

XxX

Ino quickly ran with Tenten around the gym with the rest of the volleyball team.

"Stamina is important people!" Ino grumbled as she followed the coach's order. "Tomorrow is the big game! We have to prepare!"

"Last game of the season, can you believe it?" said Tenten quietly. Ino sighed and shook her head.

XxX

"Hinata?" Hinata paused and turned to face the person who had called her name.

"Naruto?" Hinata froze unable to do or say anything. Sasuke raised his eyebrows when he saw Hinata.

"What are you doing in the rain Hinata?" asked Naruto happily.

"Umm, just going to check on a friend." Replied Hinata quietly.

"In this weather? Wow, you're a dedicated friend." Said Naruto.

"Naruto you're wasting my lifetime talking to her." Said Sasuke who was becoming impatient behind the wheel of his car. "Why did I have to drive you home?" asked Sasuke, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Because! Teme, my car was being gay this morning!" cried Naruto angrily.

"I-If you'll ex-excuse me." Muttered Hinata before running off down the street and turning the corner. Naruto blinked and huffed. Sasuke smirked and sped off.

Hinata's hair was drenched from the heavy rain and her clothes stuck like glue to your fingers. It was as if she had taken a shower outside in her clothes. Hinata paused and panted heavily, she had to start working out; Sakura's house never seemed this far before. A lightning lit up the sky into a brilliant bright blue color.

"Hinata!" Hinata spun to see Sasuke's car following her. She frowned and turned impatiently, still angry with Naruto. "Hinata! Get in!"

Hinata shook her head and continued to run off. Sasuke grumbled at what a waste of time this was. "Hinata please!" cried Naruto. "Which friend? It's not that important is it?"

Hinata slowed to a stop, her soaking purple hair hid her eyes. She heard a car door slam and stiffened.

"Hinata?" the voice was coming from right behind her. And it was gentle, whispering, not the yelling from before.

"Naruto." Said Hinata. She could feel Naruto getting more miserable by the second. He deserved it!

"Hinata… Gomen Nasai." Muttered Naruto, she could hear his heart breaking. But she shook it off, what an act. Admitingly she was falling for it too, Naruto's act. "Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. "Hinata." Said Naruto into her ear. Hinata tensed when she felt Naruto's warm breath tickling her right ear.

"N-N-N-Naruto…" She said shaking. Suddenly a loud horn honked. Naruto tensed and let go of Hinata turning back to glare at Sasuke who just shrugged impatiently.

"Get in the car, you'll get sick." Said Naruto, grabbing Hinata's hand and opening the back door for her.

"Naruto!" said Sasuke angrily. Naruto shrugged and Sasuke's frown deepened before he grabbed a spare towel and threw it behind him. "Don't get my seats wet." He said.

"Hai." Replied Hinata quickly.

"Where to?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura's." said Hinata quietly. Sasuke stiffened but quickly got together and sped toward her house.

XxX

"Ugnn. What's the point?" questioned Sakura for the thousandth time. "Mmm…" she couldn't take it! This pain! This overwhelming sadness, she had taken the knife from the drawer a few times but then she quickly put it back. Truth was, she was afraid of even more pain. She was afraid of death.

"Ha!" cried Sakura with a grin. "Why am I afraid of death if what comes after is so much better then life?" questioned Sakura. "I mean, EVERYONE dies at one point, what's there to be afraid of?" she questioned towards the white ceiling.

She looked at the tiny clock above the fireplace that read four o'clock. "I guess Renée was right," said Sakura with drooping eyes, three more tears rolling down her face.

"Ughh!" shouted Sakura, angrily rubbing away at the tears. "Why am I crying so much? This is life! Deal with it Sakura!"

'Yeah, life is always going to be hard. For everyone, everyone always has their own problems.'

'_Atleast most of them have families.'_

'Just think, you're not the only one with this problem. I mean, the world is huge! There absolutely has to be atleast one person out there dealing with the same problem as you! Whether it is in America, or Mexico, or London. There has to be someone out there going through the same thing as you.'

'Yeah, sure.'

'I'm serious. You know how many hardships are going on right now in Africa? Way worse then what you're going through.'

'_Yeah… but for now I feel horrible.' _

'Whatever. Get off your ass and go get some food or something! I'm getting bored!'

'_Sorry. But not now.'_

'Dun, Dun, Dun.'

Sakura blinked out of her daze and sat up with knitted eyebrows. She was right, there had to be someone out there dealing with the same problem, you never know. And there were so many people in the world going through harder times then she was going through currently.

'Dun, Dun, Dun!'

Sakura frowned and glared at the front door from where she sat on the couch. "No way am I getting that." Muttered Sakura, cozying herself further under the sheets. "Atleast not when looking like shit."

"Damn it! Why isn't she answering the door!" said Sasuke angrily.

"Well s-she d-did just run o-o-off. We're n-not s-s-s-sure where she w-w-went." Said Hinata quietly. The Uchiha was already mad and she didn't want to get him any angrier.

"Arghh." Grumbled Sasuke, pounding on the door.

"Jeez, who is that? Why aren't they going away?" mumbled Sakura from where she hid under the covers.

"Calm down! Jeez Teme!" said Naruto. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"How do we get in?" asked Sasuke. Hinata coughed to get their attention.

"W-well I-I've been to S-Sakura's house p-plenty of times. And she t-t-told me about this thing she d-d-d-does incase she f-forgets her key." Mumbled Hinata. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her eagerly.

"S-She told me n-not to use I-I-it unless I-it's a big e-e-e-emergency." Continued Hinata.

"Well this is an emergency. We want to check on her and there's a huge storm going on!" yelled Naruto over the howling winds. Hinata nodded in agreement. With shaky hands she felt over the railing of the porch. Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke questioningly who just shrugged.

Hinata paused and grinned. Grabbing the end of the rail where she paused she lifted the tiny loose piece of wood off the railing to reveal a small shiny key. Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked as Hinata grabbed it and held it in her hand happily.

"Good going Hinata!" shouted Naruto happily. He took the key from her and inserted it into the lock.

Sakura froze. Hell no. She heard the sound of a key being inserted into the door. There's no way someone could have found the key under the railing! Usually people put it under the mat or something. No one would think to check if the railing had any loose boards!

"Fuck." She muttered and covered her head under the covers her heart beating wildly. She could hear the lock clicking and the door creaking open. Biting her cheek nervously she clutched the blanket tightly as her breathing became heavy. The lights flicked on and Sakura quickly shut her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" That was a girl's voice. Hinata's voice! That's right, she had told Hinata about the key, that's how she knew.

"Hinata?" Muttered Sakura under the covers.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" asked Hinata gently. There was no mistake that was Hinata's caring voice. Sakura threw the blanket off and quickly wrapped her arms around Hinata tightly and started to cry.

Suddenly there was a cough behind her and she froze. Turning her head she saw Sasuke and Naruto standing there. Naruto was blushing like crazy and Sasuke had a tint of pink in his cheeks and he had his head turned to not look at her.

"S-Sakura-chan." Said Naruto, his face a deep shade of red. Sakura screamed and grabbed the blanket to wrap around her so fast Naruto didn't even see it happen.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." Said Naruto. Sakura's face was red at the thought of Naruto and even Sasuke seeing her underwear. She was just wearing a large t-shirt that belonged to her dad and underwear, nothing else.

XxX

"Arigatou." Muttered Sakura as she prepared four cups of hot chocolate.

"No problem Sakura-chan. We knew you were suffering so we came to check on you!" said Naruto proudly.

"Aa."

"Arigatou for the clothes Sakura-chan." Said Hinata. She had changed out of the clothes she got from the mall and into a cozy light blue sweater and gray sweat pants.

"No problem." Muttered Sakura, setting the hot chocolate in front of her friends. Sakura had also changed out of her clothes and into black sweat pants and bed slippers plus a white tank and gray sweatshirt.

"Ano… Sakura-chan? Do you have ramen?" asked Naruto sheepishly.

"Yeah, in the pantry." Said Sakura quietly. Naruto beamed and raced for the pantry and a pot.

"So, how're you?" asked Hinata. Sakura shrugged but gave Hinata a big smile nonetheless.

"Hn." Scoffed Sasuke unimpressed. Sakura turned to him and glared. Naruto came bursting out of the pantry with an armful of ramen packages, which he dumped onto the counter and immediately started boiling.

"We know it's probably not easy for you to find out this whole thing with Tsunade." Said Hinata gently. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Mhmm…" replied Sakura.

"Ah." Said Naruto as he took a seat with his steaming ramen in front of him. "Eh, Sakura-chan. You want one?"

"I'm good." Said Sakura with a slight smile. They sat there, the only noise was the pattering of the rain hitting hard against the windowpane and Naruto slurping up his bowl(s) of ramen. Sakura pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and sighed.

"Where's Ino?" asked Sakura with downcast eyes. Hinata shifted nervously.

"Ino went to practice. You haven't gone in a while Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, I know. A lot of things have been happening." Grumbled Sakura sadly.

"Well, Renée was trying to make us leave you alone but Ino insisted I come for a few minutes atleast to check on you and see if Renée was lying."

"Aa." Mumbled Sakura, her eyes were narrowed.

Naruto's stomach started to buzz and Naruto sat up straight sticking his hand into his pocket.

"Hello?" muttered Naruto with his mouth full.

"What did you do to my sister!" shouted the person on the other end of the line. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto…" grumbled the voice on the other end.

"She's fine! Quit worrying! Me and Sasuke gave her a ride to check on Sakura-chan. Geez Neji, don't wet your pants." Said Naruto.

"Sasuke and me idiot." Said Neji. "Bring her home now!" shouted Neji into the line.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"If anything happened or happens. I will kill you." Said Neji before hanging up the phone.

"Sheesh." Muttered Naruto. Sticking his phone into his pocket. "Neji's been really moody lately. He wants Hinata home right now." Said Naruto, rolling his eyes. Hinata's eyes widened and she stood up.

"I-I better get home right a-a-away." She said quietly. "Glad y-you're alright s-s-Sakura-chan." Said Hinata quietly.

"Come on Sasuke. We have to give Hinata a ride or else if she comes home soaking wet I'm dead. My life is on the line." Said Naruto dramatically.

"Maybe I should just let you die. The world might be better off." Mumbled Sasuke with a smirk. Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare, which was equally returned. Naruto scoffed and looked away.

"Whatever. Just get me and Hinata home." Said Naruto.

"Whatever, dobe." Said Sasuke.

"Hope to see you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" said Naruto happily.

"Bye Sakura." Said Hinata with a slight smile. Sasuke stared at her and nodded before heading out the door.

XxX

"Sakura still isn't here?" asked Naruto in class the next morning.

"Hai." Muttered Sasuke. Naruto groaned and laid his head on the desk. Where was she?

"Hello class. We have a new student." Said Kakashi happily. The class looked up to see who it was. "Introduce yourself." The girl walked in and seemed very shy. She had long blonde hair with big curls in them and had lime green eyes.

"Ano… I am Claire, and I just came here from Rhode Island." She said softly.

"She's lucky we know English." Muttered Naruto as he stared at the girl from Rhode Island. He had never even heard of that place before! Probably one of those tiny states in the USA, Claire took a seat in the back of the room and immediately took out some paper and a pencil.

XxX

"And this is Tenten and Hinata. I'd introduce you to Sakura but she isn't here today, she's gorgeous though." said Ino smiling. Claire looked at everyone and gave them a warm smile.

"Hey."

"Hi." Said Tenten, Hinata nodded.

"So, are you going to prom?" asked Ino. Tenten glared at Ino and shook her head.

"I already told you-"

"I will drag you there if I have to!" cried Ino.

"But I don't want to go!" muttered Tenten.

"Too bad. I already got you a dress." Said Ino sheepishly. Tenten froze then looked up at Ino angrily.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"I already got your dress! So you have to go or else I would have wasted my money-"

"You think I care? I am not going to prom, I already said Ino!" said Tenten angrily.

"Prom is coming in two weeks, I swear you will go to prom, mark my words!" shouted Ino as Tenten threw away her trash and walked away. Ino sighed and rolled he eyes.

"Why doesn't she want to go to prom?" asked Claire. "It's practically a once in a lifetime thing." Ino's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Oh my gosh I know! Well, some stuff happened with her ex and so she doesn't want to go. Can you believe it!" cried Ino. Claire looked shocked.

"How sad."

"Yeah." Hinata watched, as the two girls seemed to just click and automatically become close friends. Hinata walked off to look for Tenten while the two kept talking.

XxX

"Claire isn't half bad looking. She's actually kind of hot." Said Kiba, watching from across the yard as Ino and Claire chatted.

"So now you're cheating on Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"What? I'm not even going out with her!" cried Kiba defensively. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked at Neji who was deep in thought.

"Still thinking of her?" asked Shikamaru so only Neji could hear. Neji just grunted and held his head in his hands.

"You know, you're a complete mess, ever since the party." Said Shikamaru.

"I know, my grades suddenly went from an A to D's. I don't know what to do." Muttered Neji, pulling at his hair. Shikamaru sighed and sympathized Neji. The bell rang again and all of the guys parted in the hallway going to their separate classes.

"Omph." Claire landed on her butt and her books spilt all across the floor. "Eh, no." she muttered, grabbing her world literature book.

"Sorry!" She looked up at the grinning brown haired man that towered above her before he quickly knelt down and picked up a notebook that had flown open on the ground.

"Oh! That's just-"

"These are really good." He stated. Claire turned a bit red and smiled at him.

"Uh, their just some sketches of my friends back home." She said quietly. "I'm Claire."

"Kiba." He stated simply, helping the girl to her feet.

"Oh! Is that your dog?" she asked, Kiba turned his head a bit to look at Akamaru. "It's cute! But I thought the school doesn't allow dogs." Kiba smirked and sighed.

"I'm allowed to bring Akamaru, he follows me everywhere. Besides, I run this school." He said in a bragging manner. Claire smiled and nodded.

"I'll help you with your books." Said Kiba quickly. Claire winked before grinning and nodding her head.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." She said before taking her books and walking down the hall to her next class. Kiba shrugged and scratched his head before grinning at Akamaru.

XxX

Sakura got to school after lunch. She sighed as she stared up at that large building. What was the point of school? Looking at the big building she thought she was such a small person in such a big world. There were hundreds of kids in that building right now learning something and here she was, outside of the building away from all those other kids.

A breeze blew past and Sakura sighed as it blew past her gently moving her hair to the side. She felt pretty gloomy.

This wasn't depression, she kept saying to herself. She just gets really sad sometimes. Other people have it worst! This definitely isn't depression compared to other people who actually have it. She kept saying to herself.

Taking her bag and her duffle bag she walked into the building and down multiple hallways before she spotted a young girl with blonde hair walking down the hallway with a slight smile on her face. The girl looked up and spotting Sakura smiled and gave a slight nod, Sakura generously returned the gesture before continuing on to class.

XxX

"All girls on the volleyball team please go to the gym for the last game of the season." Said a voice over the intercom. The locker room was filled with girls getting changed into their uniform. Sakura placed her kneepads on and was tying her shoes when the coach approached her.

"You haven't been here for a while, think you're up to it?" asked the coach. Sakura smirk and nodded her head.

"Definitely!" she said confidently. The last game was against the Sand High School, which sounded like a pretty weird name for a high school to Sakura.

"Ready?" asked Ino as she threw one arm over Sakura's shoulders with a grin. Sakura smirked and nodded her head, she was prepared for anything. The adrenaline was almost overbearing as she stepped out onto the gym floor. There was no one in there yet but there would be once school got out.

They started warming up by spiking the ball over the net and having someone on the other side get it and toss it back to them and they kept rotating doing that. Then they did a simple bump set spike move.

Sand had arrived and was just coming into the gym. Everyone seemed to stop when they saw Sand High School come through the doors.

"Last time we played them they beat us bad." said Ayame, another girl on the team. Sakura eyed them nervously before sighing and watching the other team start warming up on the other side of the gym. They were awesome. No one missed a spike or serve. The ball didn't seem to touch the ground for hours, no matter how crazy it went or how far out of bounds it flew. They were perfect.

Sakura stared at a very confident looking girl with blonde hair. She seemed like a senior maybe.

Then the bleachers started getting packed. Slowly more and more people filed in and took seats on the bleachers.

"It's almost time." muttered Ino. The rush of adrenaline ran through Sakura's body again. She was obviously really nervous but she shook off the feeling multiple times.

"That girl." Said Tenten, pointing at the blonde from Sand High. "Watch out for her. I heard she's the best, ever. She's really good, like perfect at this. Temari, she's team captain, watch her." Tenten gave Sakura a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder before getting warmed up again.

The referee was ready and they were seconds away from the game starting. Sakura was nervous. She stared at Temari who was smirking at her, like an 'I'm better then you so don't even try' kind of face. Sakura frowned as the adrenaline pumped her heart faster. The whistle blew and the volleyball was shot over the net.

**XxX**

**I know this might be a bit late but Happy New Year! And I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah. :) And hopefully you guys will have a good Valentine's too. Hope all your holiday plans went well. Though I know over winter break I rarely did anything, I didn't really have any holiday plans. :)**

**Please Read and Review!**


	10. Volleyball

**Okay, I'm going to start with replies for the reviews of the last chapter. :)**

**XxX**

**forever in flames: it's okay, sometimes I can sound REALLY preppy too! but there's nothing wrong with those moments, right:)**

**Rae Ahn Mae: Here's an update:) I tried to update as soon as I could, but I rarely have any time:/ I hope you like this chapter though!**

**Luna.the.betrayed.ninja: yeah, sometimes I don't know when to stop writing my story, I get so into it so I just keep going until I think it's too long or a good ending for a chapter. Haha, atleast it gives you guys something to do!**

**01sweetxpnaii: thank you:) I'm glad you like it! Enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Pink Shinobi: yeah, me too, but things have been getting better lately! I hope things get better for you too! by the way, thanks for reading my story since it first came out in like September, I appreciate it!**

**sallyluv 16: thank you! It's hard to find time to type so I appreciate that you love my story even with the rare updates.**

**Rinzo: haha, wow, I didn't realize my chapters were THAT long, My sister gets on my nerves all the time but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a brother. I have cousins that are boys and when they visit I baby-sit them and even that's exhausting. I can't imagine a little brother, lol**

**ke-ke999: here's an update! I hope you like it, I hope I didn't take too long in updating.**

**Tac03e11hp: OMG holy shit! How did you do that??? You got like half of it right! Wow, you're really good. I love the "theories" you gave me. The ones that I wasn't going to do gave me a little idea of what I should do. I know what will happen in the end and everything already but it's the little details I still have to work out.**

**themangaloverofdoom: you're great! You've reviewed practically every chapter since I first started this story in, I dunno, august? No, June…? Thank you:) I'm glad you love my story even with the few updates.**

**Michiru: haha, thanks for pushing me to update, I probably wouldn't have started yet if everyone didn't ask to update soon, thanks for reading my story!**

**Sakura Uchiha: Definitely! Anything for my viewers! Ima get on it right now, I agree I need to add more sasusaku fluff in here. :) hopefully soon I'll do something about Sakura's depression, ;)**

**Crazy Gal 42: Of course! I really hope you like this chapter! This is the chapter where everything turns around… again, lmao. :)**

**cut.class.not.frogs: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think that. I try not to make too many errors when I type so then you guys can read it easier. by the way I love your penname! It's awesome! And I totally agree with you. Though once I cut class and got caught but it was only an after school detention. :)**

**pinky101: thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**nickygirl: thank you! And yeah, I know I put Sakura into total depression mode, but hopefully I'll change it soon. ;)**

**lanie-chan: I was going to do that! I was going to make Sasuke and Claire start making Sakura jealous but then I thought about when I read other fics like that and it makes me so mad that Sasuke is so oblivious so I just decided to not do that. But there might be some Claire Sasuke moments, ;)**

**Kawaii-Kunoichi: haha, I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, I had fun writing those parts with Neji and that chick. Yeah definitely, I'll check your fics out! Anything for my readers. :)**

**Kawaii IceCream: Haha, I'm getting really hungry right now myself. I've been typing back replies for half an hour now and my tummies grumbling, lol, that is true,**

**TenTenXIrista: For sure! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for supporting me.**

**Blossoms of Spring: I'm really glad that you loved the last chapter. I felt like it wasn't the best I could have done though. But still, I'm really happy you liked it:)**

**hardy4ever: haha, yeah. that's partly what I'm going for. :) hope you like this chapter!**

**2supersmart: thank you a lot! You've been reading and reviewing my story since it came out in maybe august, june 2006? Thank you for sticking there with me throughout the whole story! I appreciate it so much, especially with the long chapters, I'm glad you don't mind them though. thanks for being there since the beginning.**

**furryhatlover2543: thanks, glad you think that of my story! Enjoy this chapter:)**

**BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY: I'm not going to do anything too drastic to Sakura. Atleast not right now, and maybe not in this story at all. :) no worries!**

**frienz4ever: yeah, it is:) friendship is what gets ME through all the tough times. and thank you so much for reading and reviewing practically all of the chapters! You're awesome!**

**sasukeXsakura25: Thanks for the advice! I'm getting there! hopefully I'll be able to get more fluff in the next couple of chapters. For some reason I have been having trouble with Sasuke and Sakura fluff, not only in this story but all of them.**

**VcChick: Yeah, that's coming up! Neji will HOPEFULLY get Tenten back again. Not saying anything for sure though. ;)**

**Kaze-Yume No Tenshi: Aww! Thank you! I'm glad your holidays went well! And sure! Of course! I would do anything for my readers. :)**

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90: Yeah, hopefully I'll make her feel better soon. :) Enjoy this chapter!**

**Mezumi Azuma: Thanks I'm trying really hard. For some reason I've been having loads of writers block though. I know what to do for like major events it's just the little details I need help on. :/ anyways, thanks for reading!**

**heartlessoul: yeah I know, but I gotta put some sorta drama in there, y'know:) anyways hopefully I can get better at updating more often.**

**Pupluvgurl: Yeah, I used too. :) But the seasons already over and everything:( That's alright. I couldn't spike either, but it just takes a lot of practice. By the time I could spike my arms were sooo sore and my hands were tingling. I had to gain more leg muscle too so them I could jump higher and everything. Anyways, I'm happy you like it so far:)**

**Kathryn: Thank you! I'm happy it's your favorite so far! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too:)**

**kristillo: hmm I've never heard of that before… but I'm relieved you like this story!**

**shmoo: haha! That's a great idea. Just something simple and walk away. I guess I didn't think of that when I wrote it.**

**--**

**Whew! That was over 3 pages! That took a long time, my neck hurts, sitting here typing. Lol. I love reading your reviews because it makes me feel happy that my story is atleast good and it encourages me to write more. Well I guess I better get on with the story. :)**

**Chapter 10: Volleyball **

XxX

_Recap: The referee was ready and they were seconds away from the game starting. Sakura was nervous. She stared at Temari who was smirking at her, like an 'I'm better then you so don't even try' kind of face. Sakura frowned as the adrenaline pumped her heart faster. The whistle blew and the volleyball was shot over the net._

Sakura sidestepped to let the ball whiz past her head toward Ino who bumped it straight into the air. Sakura waited for the ball to come down and bumped it over the net. Temari seemed to roll her eyes at such an easy play and quickly spiked it over the net just as it went over to her side.

"What?" muttered Sakura. She seemed to blink and the ball went from the air to bouncing against the wood floor in front of her. Temari just sighed and smirked behind the net toward Sakura.

"Lame." She simply stated with a yawn. Sakura frowned and folded her arms defiantly.

"You baka! You could've gotten that! Pay attention Haruno!" yelled Renée from the sidelines. Sakura huffed and clenched her fists throwing Renée an angry and annoyed look.

This was definitely going to be a long night.

XxX

"Woah." Naruto looked up as he spotted two men walking towards the school grounds. "Hey! Teme!" Sasuke turned his head slightly to the right as Naruto jumped off the sign.

"Nani? (What?)" questioned Sasuke carelessly.

"Look at those guys." Naruto pointed to the two men who were just entering the courtyard. "They look kind of… creepy, ne?" Sasuke shrugged carelessly. Naruto frowned and stared at the one with bold red hair. "Especially the one with the red hair."

Sasuke glanced and knitted his eyebrows.

"The hell…" muttered Sasuke as the man turned his head and stared right at him. Sasuke admitted his stares sent a tingle up his back. Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at the guy until he entered the gym noiselessly.

"Ugh." Said Naruto shaking his head a bit. "That guy gave me chills." Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he walked off. "Hey! Teme! Where are you going?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"My house, baka." Said Naruto with a slight wave of his hand. Naruto just watched as he disappeared into his car and his taillights vanished through the trees surrounding the school.

XxX

"Shannaro!" shouted Sakura angrily clenching her hands into tiny fists.

"Calm down Sakura, we still have a chance." Said Tenten, though she was getting pretty upset as well.

"We're down by five points! They have one more point to win the game!" said Sakura. She groaned and pulled at a loose hair from her ponytail.

"It's okay. All we have to do is make sure that ball doesn't touch our side of the court and that we score five more points. Then the game is ours!" said Tenten, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"Oh, shut up Tenten!" shouted Renée angrily. "It's your fault after all. If Sakura, Ino, and you had come to more practices we might have actually beat them."

"You're talking as if we've already lost!" said Ino angrily.

"We have, idiot! It's impossible to beat them. I'm surprised we're even five points behind them. They have never lost a game in history. Especially since that girl Temari has been on the team." Sakura glanced over to see the blonde grinning madly. She didn't even break a sweat.

"Damn." Muttered Sakura. Her breathing was rough and there was sweat running down her back making her shirt stick. Temari on the other hand looked like she had been sitting on the couch all day watching TV or something. Sakura frowned and defiantly stood up.

"We're going to finish this." She said just as the bell rung.

The ball was sent over the net once more and bounced off of Ino's arms up in the air. Sakura swiftly set it while another girl attempted to spike it over the net. Unfortunately a girl from the opposing team jumped up and blocked it.

Sakura flinched as the ball came in contact with the hard wood gym floor. The buzzer rang pounding in her eardrums.

"Nice game." Muttered Temari, with a smirk towards Sakura, who replied with a slight nod.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted a loud voce. Sakura gave a slight smile at the recognition of whom the voice belonged to.

"Naruto." Said Sakura.

"That was an awesome game. Even though you lost you were all over the field!" shouted Naruto.

"You mean, court?" asked Sakura with a tilt of her head. Naruto blinked then gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh, yeah!"

"Temari!" shouted a man running up to Temari with a hand in the air. "Great game as always." Temari smirked and nodded her head.

"Did you expect anything less?" Temari grinned but it was slightly faltered when another boy came up to her.

"G-Gaara! You came!" she said hesitantly. Gaara just stared at her before looking towards Naruto, his frown deepened.

"Let's go." Said Gaara, turning to leave.

"Hai!" cried Temari, quickly gathering her things and falling into step with Gaara.

"Arghh! This is your entire fault Haruno! You should've come to more practices. I don't even know why you're still on this team!" shouted Renée before storming off into the locker rooms. Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her pink locks.

"Ignore that bitch." Said Ino, glaring at Renée's back. Sakura only nodded.

"Come on Sakura-chan! Ichiraku Ramen isn't far!" said Naruto happily.

"That's sounds cool." Shrugged Sakura.

XxX

"Uhnn." Rolling out of bed her feet tingled as they hit the cold hard wood floor. What a week. Saturday had to be her favorite day of the week. She quickly put on a pair of pink slippers and walked downstairs to get on the computer.

"Damn." She muttered unhappily. "C-, D, D-, B, F, F. If my parents were here they'd rip my head off."

She rolled her eyes and decided not to think about it for now. She typed in and clicked enter. When the screen loaded she quickly logged in. "I haven't been on here in, like, three or four months." She said to herself.

New Messages

New Comments

Friend Requests

Picture Comments

"I should probably go on here more often." She muttered as she started with the new picture comments.

"B-E-A-U-TIFUL"

"You're so cute!"

"You're hott"

"Damn girl."

"Hella fine"

etc.

She rolled her eyes and clicked on the home button. Friend Requests. Accept and accept. She didn't even bother look at who the people were. Then she viewed all her comments.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I know what you mean, I hate that bitch."

"We seriously need to hang out sometimes."

"Me too! I love sweets, they're delicious."

"Aww! You're such a sweetheart! Thanks."

"Not much, just hanging out, you?"

"Sakura! We haven't talked in forever! How are you?"

etc… Sakura groaned and quickly opened a few more windows to comments everyone back. Then she looked over to her new messages.

"Hey Sakura, how are you? That game must've sucked but atleast we had fun afterwards! Right? Don't tell anyone but Naruto's actually pretty cool. He always makes me laugh. I don't know about you but we should hang out sometime, maybe this Saturday?

Tenten"

"Sakura! Oh my gosh! Renée was such a bitch last night! I bet she's the reason we sucked at that game the other night! There was way too much pressure, right? Well atleast we had a good time at Ichiraku's. Naruto doesn't seem as annoying as before, I mean, once you get used to him and all. :)

Love Ino"

"Hey Sakura-chan. I heard about the game and I'm sorry. Hopefully you still had fun. It's not all about the competition, right? Anyways, Tenten said she wanted to hang out sometime, she was suggesting this Saturday, and I'll call, okay?

-- Hinata"

"Sakura-chan!!! I hope you had fun tonight because I know I had a blast! I can't wait to see you again! We should go on a date sometime!

Love Naruto"

Sakura smiled and replied and continued. "One more new message." She muttered. She looked at the picture and gawked. That was Sasuke, leaning against a wall looking straight into the camera with sharp eyes. She subconsciously grinned and hit the button that read no subject.

"Meet me at Starbucks at 10AM"

Sakura blinked and her smile grew broader. Glancing at the clock she froze, it was already 9:45! It took twenty-five minutes just to get there from her house. Running upstairs she grabbed some clothes off the bed. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, pulling on her skirt.

"Sakura-chan! Tenten and I were wondering if you would like to hang out."

"Not today, sorry, got to go, bye!" she cried into the phone as she got her t-shirt on. It fell to the floor with a loud bang and she quickly picked it up and pressed the off button. Running a brush through her pink hair she quickly grabbed a hair clip and clipped back half of her hair and ran a toothbrush in her teeth.

XxX

Sasuke sat at a corner table looking through the glass at the outside. He frowned as he heard whispering behind him, losers, they're so obvious, and it annoyed him a lot. He growled under his breath as he looked at the clock on the wall near the entrance. 10:10, Sakura was fucking late! The hell with that girl. He sighed and folded his hands against his chin.

Around 10:15 he slowly stood with an annoyed and angry look on his features. The hell with it.

"Excuse me sir, you're not going to get anything?" Sasuke turned to look at the man behind the counter.

"No." said Sasuke sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke just walked out the door without looking back. _'I probably should have called, she never goes on myspace.'_ Thought Sasuke looking at his feet. What a waste of his time, he could have been doing something so much more productive. Suddenly he felt something push him hard. He fell with a grunt on the hard concrete cement and the air was knocked out of him. He flinched and clenched his teeth breathing hard.

"What the hell!" he growled, looking up at the person who pushed him over, suddenly his eyes softened, only a tiny bit though. He saw Sakura straddling him with a sorry expression on her face. 'Damn,' thought Sasuke.

"Ah! S-S-Sasuke! Gomen-nasai! I didn't see you! Gomen-nasai! I was just on my way to Starbucks! Oh I'm late aren't I? Gomen-nasai Sasuke!" she said. Sasuke just growled and pushed her off of him. He sat on the floor with his elbows resting on his knees. Sakura sat next to him on her knees watching for a reaction.

He stood up grabbing her arm and pulling her up with him.

"You're twenty minutes late." He said slowly, Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Gomen, I got a late start." She said.

"What the hell are you doing wearing that in public?" said Sasuke angrily when a few guys passed and looked her over. Sakura blinked.

"Sasuke, everyone wears this in public." Said Sakura with a tilt of her head. It was just a jean mini-skirt with silver heels and a red long-sleeve low-cut shirt. She also had a silver flower necklace and silver flower earrings with her hair down and pink eye shadow on.

"Not that low-cut." He said, Sakura frowned and folded her arms.

"This isn't even that low-cut compared to what some girls at our school wear when their in casual clothes." She said, Sasuke glared at her then after a minute of glaring he swiftly took off his black jacket and threw it on her. "Sasuke." She whined.

"Come on." He said. He had baggy jeans on and a black t-shirt with a white design on the back and the Uchiha symbol on the sleeves. A chain hung down from his pants and he was wearing a black and white custom-made belt.

She quickly fell in step with Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" She asked timidly, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as they crossed the street.

XxX

**Sorry! This is super short chapter! Compared to all my other chapters, sorry! I've been really busy lately with all my grades going down and everything, yeah, so next char should be up in the next one or two months. I'll try to start keeping updating constant. The valentines chapter will be the next one. It'll be atleast 20 pages long, even though valentines is LONG gone, oh well. Please REVIEW!**

**Jaciie**

**Once I finish this story I will work on a new life that is maybe five or more chapters left and then continue on with my other stories. :)**


	11. AN

A/N

A/N

HOLY SHIIIIITTTTTTT

I am so sorry guys

Really, I am. I haven't updated in like, what, 1, 2 years? I'm really sorry about it. I probably left you guys hanging for the longest time and you guys are like tres important to me. Really very sorry. I'll get to the updating ASAP!

So I was doing all these stories, then I stopped doing them, then I never went on and forgot my password and my e-mail! And then just today I was like, okay, I really need to remember so that no one will be mad anymore. O.o and so that no one will be in suspense anymore. So I spent like 30 minutes trying all of these different numbers and words and finally remembered my e-mail then went on hotmail and did all of that and did recover lost password etc etc

But now im back on track. Honestly I haven't written anything for the next chapters of all my stories. I did but they all got deleted when my computer crashed a long way back.

Very very sorry for the long wait! I will try my absolute best to make it up to you! Though it will be sort of hard with my sister always on the computer but I will try.

Much much love from an apologetic person.

Jaciie


End file.
